


To Have and to Hold

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OOCness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: Its 11 years later and Severus and Harry's marriage has fallen. Their broken family of 6 has split up and their daughters can't stand to see their fathers so broken. They decide to team together to coax their parents back into the loving relationship they once had. Through the roads of their daughters' boyfriends, school, and stress, Harry and Severus have to learn to raise their children as best as possible. Little do they know about their children's plan. Will their attempts succeed? or will the marriage resume in shambles.





	1. 000

**Author's Note:**

> I guys, I have a small problem. I've kept writing both 11 and 9 years. Please disregard the 9, it's been 11

 

** Cast **

**_Crystal Reed -_** Lilyanna Molly

 ** _Lucy_** ** _Hale -_** Emelia 'Emmy' Eileen

 ** _Karen_** ** _Gillan_** ** _-_** Minerva "Minnie " Arielle

 ** _Emmy_** ** _Rossum -_** Serena Anastasia

 ** _Holland Rodan -_** Rose Weasley

 ** _Anthony Boyle_ \- ** Scorpius Malfoy

 _ **Arthur Darvill -**_ Hugo Weasley

 ** _Tyler Posey_ -** Frank Longbottom Jr

 ** _Ian Harding_ -** Lysander Scamander

 ** _Jenna Louise Coleman_ -** Ophelia Harpington

**___________________________________**

** Character Synopsis **

**Lily** was the eldest, having just turned 17. To everybody's surprise she was sorted into Slytherin. She was definitely a social butterfly, loved quidditch with a passion, and inseparable from her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, and best friend Rose Granger-Weasley. She was the saint of the group, always making right decisions and shedding love and light.

 **Emelia** , the second oldest of the group at 16. Proud Gryffindor, chaser for the quidditch team. She was a good child, she really was. Great marks, lovely to her friends, but after the divorce her life just.. changed. _She_ changed.

 **Minerva** was 15, Gryffindor troublemaker, rebel child, quidditch beater, and absolutely hated going to class. Harry couldn't count on all fingers how many times he had caught his daughter skipping class. She was pretty much in love with Hugo Granger-Weasley. Inseparable pair they were, troublemaker match made in hell.

 **Serena** was 14, so much like her father. Slytherin, avid potions lover, not such a fan of Quidditch, but still played. She was quiet, had her select friends but mainly studied alot. If Harry wasn't mistaken she would've been Hermione Granger's daughter.

 

 **Quick** **rather** **embarrassing** **note:** I was brought up to believe the correct terminology for the word 'loath' was meaning anger or hate. If you read it in the story please read it as anger. I'm too lazy to fix it all because I seem to use the word rather often. Sorry x

__________________________

** Songs Per Chapter **

**001:** New Beginnings: Future World Music  
**002:** Somebody to Die For: Hurts  
**003:** Between the Raindrops: Lifehouse  
**004:** Where's My Love: Syml  
**005:** Devil's Thunder: Rachael Cantu  
**006:** To Build a Home: The Cinematic Orchestra  
**007:** The Last Time: Taylor Swift  
**0** **08:** They Don't Know About Us : One Direction  
**009:** Keep Your Eyes Open : NEEDTOBREATHE  
**010:** Counting Stars : OneRepublic  
**0** **11:** Daydreams : Gnash  
**012:** Do I Wanna Know : Arctic Monkeys  
**013:** Girl With The Red Balloon : The Civil Wars  
**014:** Soulmate : Natasha Bedingfield  
**015:** Ave Plague : King Plague  
**0** **16:** Calling You Out : Jesse Hale Moore  
**0** **17:** I Wouldn't Mind : He Is We  
**018:** The Rueful Fate of Donna Noble : Murray Gold  
**019:** Doomsday : Murray Gold  
**020:** Happy Home: Lukas Graham


	2. 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Obvs. Lol, anyways Enjoy!

You know, a wise man once said  
"There are plenty of ways to die, but only love can kill and keep you alive to feel it." And as sappy as that sounds, there's never been anything more true about that quote. The whole truth is.. love goes stale. Love can rot, like a banana that's left out on the counter too long. It will stay bright and vibrant, until the moment you let your guard down and leave it be. Then that banana is dark and brown and mushy.

Love goes stale. Of course you don't wake up one day and just fall out of love, no. Heartbreak is the very brother of love, they are very similar. They sneak up on you just when you least expect it, and just like that.. you're taken with it. It takes away the life you had grown accustom to, the good or the bad.. it all changes.

There are many reasons people fall out of love. Some people cheat, some people are abusive, some people just change. But most of all, love is robbed by loss, loss that can never be replaced. Heartbreak is a parasite, only fed by the host who carries pain. When that parasite can't find the pain it's looking for, it creates it.

Just like a piece of fruit on the counter, a simple parasite that touches it can make it go stale.

Sadly, Harry Potter knew that more than anyone. Even his children who felt similar pain, would never know exactly how it felt from his point of view. The man who suffered loss all his life, the man who was once a boy who stared in death's face for years, had never known such heartbreak until he lost it all.

He had built a life, a pain-free, loss-free, _heartbreak free_ life; and like a gust of wind over dust, it was all gone.  
Right before his eyes, he witnessed the life he built from the ground up, just disintegrate.

 _And his heart was never the same_.

"Emmy! Em?" Harry called up the stairs. "Emmy, come on your father will be here any moment." He shouted as he grew frustrated. Emmy always took the longest to get ready, typical 16 year old.

"I'm coming daddy!" She called out as she hauled an obviously over packed trunk down the stairs. "Honest daddy I don't see why I have to go today! We live in the same building I can go at any time!"

Harry started to speak up when Emmy hushed him with her hand in the air. "I know I know, _wizarding custody, set in stone, unbreakable vows of custody plans._ I know the whole spiel." Emmy said with a smile, even though she felt it break in her heart a little more each time she said it.

"No boys at your father's today." Harry said with a stern look. Emmy could only laugh at her dad _trying_ to be strict. "I won't daddy, I doubt I would get away with that like the others would." Emmy rolled her eyes with the last of her sentence. Even the youngest child had a boyfriend, or whatever they were. Emmy decided she would go with her hunch and say they were only strict on her about a boyfriend because she was their favorite.

"Emmy! Emmy did you take my good robe?" Called an angry voice from the landing of the stairs. Serena stood with a pile of scrappy robes on her arm as her eyes searched for her older sister. "They're on your bed dummy!" Emmy called back as she bit into an apple. "No name calling Em." Harry said half-heartedly. 

The frustrated 14-year-old disappeared from the top of the stairs, stomping back to her room. From what Harry understood, her class was heading to Hogsmeade for the day. Lilyanna was studying for her O.W.L's and Minnie was with McGonagall for extra studying. 

The thought of Harry having an empty house was unsettling to him. He had to bite back the urge to pull Lily from studying, or call McGonagall and have her send Minnie back, just so he wouldn't be alone. Just when his panic started to set in, Minnie crashed through their front door.

"Stupid! This is all so stupid!" Minnie cried as she kicked her sister's shoes out of the way and trailed to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Whats wrong, Min?" Emmy asked concerned. Minnie and Emmy had always been the closest out of the four. While Lily stuck mainly with her friends, Serena was always nose into a book. Most people concluded that Emmy and Minerva were twins when really they were the ones who held each other during the divorce.

"Nana! She's teaching me 7th-year transfiguration and she knows I can't do it!" Minnie said angrily as Emmy hugged her. McGonagall was always 'Nana' to the children, as they had virtually no mother figure.

"Minnie tell me you didn't storm out of her class!" Harry said in a frustrated voice towards his third eldest. "Of course I did Dad! She knows I'm not that skilled yet!" Minnie cried.

"She has a point dad." Emmy said half-heartedly as she calmed her sister. Harry bit back a remark about Minnie skipping class constantly, and that if she managed to stay in class she wouldn't be in this spot.

Harry threw his arms up in defeat. "It's fine! I'll talk to Nana but I expect you to apologize to her." Harry said pointedly.

In the nick of time, the door flung open with a surprisingly smiling McGonagall. The older woman was greeted by Harry’s apologies, which were rejected by her hand in the air, silencing him.

McGonagall walked over to her crying namesake and pulled her away from Emmy, wrapping her in a hug. She was always the hardest on Minnie for a reason. She simply saw so much potential that wasn't going to much use. As much as Minnie was always skipping class, she was an extremely smart girl.

"I'm sorry dear." Was the only words Minerva said to the young girl, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. McGonagall pulled her namesake back and smiled at her, ultimately pulling a matching grin from Minnie.

"We will try again next week." Minerva said smiling. Before Harry could cut a word in, the floo roared as his ex-husband gracefully stepped into the living room.

Harry's heart stopped. Every time he saw Severus his heart took a tumble into his throat, choking away any words he would try to expel.

"Whats the problem?" Severus asked curtly as he noticed Minnie wiping away tears. Harry stared at the floor, praying someone would take the lead and he wouldn't have to look his lost love in the eye.

"Nothing my dear boy! Simply a slight tutoring mishap. No need to worry, it has been all sorted." Minerva said cheerfully. Emmy noticed her Dad's silence and felt the tension growing per second from the elephant in the room.

"Father. Good to see you." Emelia said half as cheerful as Minerva. She grabbed her bag and greeted her father with a half hug.

"Diagon Alley?" She asked hopefully. "Indeed," Severus replied with a threat of a smile.

Finally, Harry spoke up, but not to his ex-husband. Calling up the stairs to his youngest, he requested shortly for Serena to come say hello.

"Father!" Serena cried with happiness as she piled down the stairs and threw her arms around the elder father. Severus nearly fell over from the strength in the fourteen-year-old.

"Miss Serena, you're looking wonderful. I see you're wearing your new robes, any occasion?" Severus asked with his eyebrow quirked, already knowing the question.

A faint blush spread across his daughter's cheeks as she smiled shyly. "Hogsmeade." She said to the floor, hiding her smile. She reminded Harry so much of the man he once loved.

"Hmm. No boys involved I hope. I sure wouldn't think that that's mascara upon your exceptionally dark lashes already?" Severus asked, keeping his brow raised.

"Wait, what?" Both Emmy and Harry said at the same time. Harry approached his daughter and grabbed her by the chin, gently tilting her head up.

"Is that mascara?" Harry asked. "Its that my mascara?" Emmy chimed in.  
Serena answered her Dad first, "No it's not Daddy." She turned her head to her sister. "No, it's Lily's" She replied. Such a Slytherin.

"Impeccable lying skills young one, only a matter of time and you'll have defeated the strongest Veritaserum." McGonagall said with a wink.

"Alright." Harry put his hands up, well too overwhelmed at the moment. "I'll let it slide once okay?" Serena nodded happily "Emmy I left you 20 galleons on the table did you grab it? Serena yours are in the drawer next to the sink."

Emmy nodded as she turned to her father. "Ready?" She asked quietly. Severus nodded but put his finger up. "I believe I'm missing one more hug?" He looked at Minnie who was now deep into a cauldron cake.

She ventured over to Severus and pressed a shallow hug to her father, kissing him on the cheek and walking back to McGonagall who was sneaking a bite out of the bittersweet candy that Minnie had left.

"Lily is presumably off with the Longbottom boy?" He asked as Emmy nodded shyly. "Alright. Harry, Minerva. We will return tonight no worry." With a nod, Severus and Emmy had popped into the floo and had disappeared into the green flame.

Harry turned back to the Minerva's and fought off the blush that spread along his face. McGonagall, _like alway_ s, was wearing a smug grin as she saw her Golden Boy's embarrassed blush. The room was awkwardly quiet until Minerva had spoken up to the redheaded girl she held on her arm.

"Lunch at The Three Broomsticks?" Minnie nodded with a smile to McGonagall and they disapparated. Harry envied the fact that the Headmistress could apparate anywhere even in Hogwarts.

Serena sighed as she was left in the room alone with Harry. "We need to talk." Her father said softly.

He guided her over to the couch and sat down next to her. His throat always felt dry during this conversation, the one he had had 3 times previously.

"I'm guessing you'll be with Scorpius?"  He asked as he watched his daughter's porcelain skin turn a shade of pink.

"Listen pumpkin, I don't mind that you're going to be with Scorpius today, but I want you to behave like a 14 year old okay? Please just don't do anything stupid. I'm trusting you to respect your father and I's rules alright?"

"Of course Daddy." She kissed her dad on the cheek and smiled. They all knew she had a crush on Scorpius since they were kids. They weren't "dating" But they were "talking" or whatever the kids did these days without commitment. He was a good kid, Harry didn't mind that they were "talking" as long as she wasn't having sex.

_she grew up so fast_

"Alright" Harry patted her back. "Get going kiddo, have fun and grab your money before you go." He patted her back as she ran up and grabbed the small coin purse from the drawer.

"I'm off Daddy! Love you." She kissed him goodbye and ran out the door from their chambers.

Just like Harry had feared, he went from a full house to an empty room. The walls always felt like they were going to close on him when he was alone. Battling off the depression that nearly burned him out 11 years ago, was always easier when he was distracted.

He let out a long sigh, trying to exhale the stress that filled his body with each passing second. Things weren't supposed to be this way. 

__________________________

Emmy and Severus silently walked down the crowded Alley, not a word passing between the two. Emmy seemed to be much quieter when alone with Severus, she had been that way for nearly 9 years now.

It killed him. It utterly killed him to know he was to blame for his daughter changing into a person she never was destined to be. The Emmy he knew was cheery and flamboyant. _This_ Emmy was not that girl anymore. She was quiet, subtle, distant. She wasn't Emmy Potter-Snape.

"Do you mind if we stop at the Quidditch shop? Sander saw a pair of goggles he thought I should look at."

Ah yes, Lysander Scamander. Emelia's boyfriend of what Severus believed was 6 months. "That seems alright to me. I need to stop by the apothecary. Would you prefer to meet me back at Fortescue's in an hour?"

"Will do," Emmy said before she departed away from her father. She perked up quickly as she found a group of her friends hovered around the new Nimbus 5000.

Severus had felt his heart drop even further as he watched Emmy's dour demeanor drop and quickly transform as she saw her friends. His daughter's relationship with him was never perfect, far from it actually. Just watching her change around him hurt him even more.

"Ah, Severus Snape! Fantastic to see you on such a fine day!" Severus recognized the peppy voice of the most annoying bloke ever, Horace Slughorn.

"Afternoon Horace." Severus said curtly as he plucked a vial of liquefied moonstone from the shelf.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley Severus?" Horace said exceptionally cheery, despite the mood of irritation that wore on Severus.

"Spending time with my Daughter." Severus said, again ignoring eye contact as he searched for another ingredient.

"Well, where is she?" Horace asked stupidly as he looked around for the second eldest Snape spawn.

"Retrieving a pair of goggles for quidditch. I believe she has a tournament approaching." What else could Severus do but make conversation? He was by himself 90 percent of the time anyway.

"Ah, I see. Young Emelia I presume? Fine quidditch player she is. Slytherin would've been lucky to have her with such genes! I must say, Severus, it was nice seeing you but I must get going." Horace patted Severus on the back and approached the counter for payment.

Finally, Severus was alone with his concentration. That was until he heard a familiar laugh from outside the shop. Of course, Emelia and her friends were out to shop.

Severus ducked his head for Emelia's sake, knowing her friends would bring it up in a conversation if they saw him. Sparing her the threat of a returned melancholy mood, he waited until the voices faded before retrieving the last of his list.

__________________________

"Emmy was that your father?" Victoire Weasley asked. Emmy turned her head away and looked down towards the ground. "Yeah." She replied, her mood quickly worsening.

"He looks sad. Is it because of Harry?" She asked, pestering Emmy. She was in no mood to conversate about her parents and their failed relationship.

"I don't know. He's always that way, he used to be so happy." Emmy said with a sigh as she watched her father purchase his items from afar.

"Hmm. You should try to get them back together." Victoire said absent-minded before pulling Emmy along.

__________________________

"Emmy!" Twin voices of Fred and George called from the stairs of Weasley Wizard Wheezes as Emmy and her group walked into the shop.

"Hey fellas!" She waved to them as they both came down to greet her. Hundreds of excited kids and soaring toys were flooding through the store, while the smell of candy and potions filled the air.

"Ah! Seems you have a stalker." The twins spoke again as they pointed to Lysander who was roaming through the store by himself.

"Sander!" Emmy called out to her boyfriend who seemed to perk up as he saw her. The young man surfed through the crowd of gleaming children and greeted his girlfriend with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Careful. My father is around somewhere, if he sees you, I'm as good as splinched." She laughed as she pushed a stray lock of his hair from his forehead.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday evening? I shall ask your father's permission if needed." He laughed as he pressed his hands to his girlfriend's waist and held her.

"I'll have to ask before I can agree but, where would you like to go?" She smiled as his eyes lit up like nobody else was around.

"I believe the renovation to the Hog's Head is finished, so if you would like to accompany me to dinner there and finish with a stroll to Honeydukes, I would love to make a plan." He was always such a gentlemen to Emmy, surprisingly since it was his first relationship.

"Call it a date. I'll visit you later alright?" Emmy added. Lysander responded with a smile and a small kiss on Emmy's forehead before she ventured off to meet Severus for ice cream.

After leaving Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Emmy ventured out to find her father. To no surprise, he was deep into a potions catalog that stood next to _The Daily_ _Prophet's_ newsstand.

"England's premier potions? Father, I've seen this exact magazine around your chambers a hundred times." Emmy said with a smile as she came behind Severus.

"Limited edition, it has a brewers commentary from the top potion masters of the world. Simply looking is all." Severus said with a shy smile before setting the newspaper back down.

"Ice cream?" Emmy asked with a twinge of hope in her voice. Like always, Severus gave into his daughter's requests and accompanied her to the ice cream parlor.

After finally retrieving their snacks, they sat in dead silence. Emmy sat and fidgeted with the paper wrapped around her cone as Severus scraped his spoon against the bowl.

Severus finally cracked "Alright. You win Emelia. How is your Dad?" He asked, batting off the emotions that threatened him. He hated talking about Harry, it always made his stomach turn into a tight knot.

"He's fine I guess. Tired and cranky, usually cooking something and swearing when it inevitably goes wrong." Emmy said, avoiding eye contact with Severus at life's costs.

"He always cooks when he's stressed." Severus added shortly. He watched as his own flesh and blood refuse to look him in the eyes.

"He hasn't left the kitchen in eleven years." Emmy said with a sharp curve in her voice, piercing Severus' soul as she finally made eye contact. Her voice was cold as it hit Severus' skin, giving him goosebumps.

The pang of guilt Severus felt in his stomach made his head turn away from his daughter's glare. he cursed himself for even brining his ex-husband's name up.

"Look, Father. I never meant to upset you but you have to realize that you and Dad haven't talked in a decent conversation in eleven years. Both of you have been as hot-headed as can be, leaving your problems bottled up inside and itching away at you. Maybe for once you should think about talking to him and working out the problems." Emmy said in a huff.

"Your dad and I won't be able to work out our problems enough to ever get back together, please don't get your hopes up." Severus said with each word breaking his heart.

"That's not what I meant. You should at least be on decent terms before you fully decide to throw your family away." Emmy replied under her breath before throwing her napkin on the table and storming off.

Severus hit his head on the table, exhaling loudly as his nerves felt frayed. God, his daughter had never been so right.

__________________________

Minnie took a gulp of butterbeer before turning back to Minerva. "He's been alright I guess. Cranky and tired as usual." She answered the earlier question of _'_ _how's_ _your_ _dad?'_

"He hasn't left the kitchen has he?" McGonagall said knowingly. She saw as Harry had changed in the last 11 years. He had finally found happiness in Severus, the happiness they both truly deserved but she also watched as it withered away.

"I catch him baking sometimes in the middle of the night. Usually, sugar cookies if he's upset and chocolate chip if he's angry. The holidays are always the worst on him. And given that Thanksgiving is approaching, he isn't letting up." Minnie sighed before biting down on a chip.

"Give it time." Minerva said before she was finished off by Minnie. "Its been 11 years Nana, time ended long ago." Minnie sighed. Suddenly her appetite was no longer with her.

"Sometimes I think we should just lock them in a room together until they work it out." McGonagall said with a laugh before working on a piece of fish.

"If only. I hate seeing Dad so... depressed. He perks up a slight when Hermione and Ron are around but not enough that it sticks." Minnie said with her eyes fixed on her plate.

McGonagall sighed at the looks of her namesake so glum. "I wish I knew how to get them back together."

____________________________

"Serena! Hey, wait up!" Scorpius called with a smile on his face. Serena turned around to see the tall blonde running towards her.

"No running, Mister Malfoy." Serena said matter-of-factly with a grin. Finally, Scorpius caught up with her and huffed out of breath as he walked by her side.

"How did you do on your charms essay? Flitwick really did us over with 18 inches of parchment." Scorpius laughed. It was always a bit of an inside joke since Scorpius royally sucked at charms.

"Aced it as always, and you?" She said smugly as she took her fellow Slytherin's hand. A faint blush spread across his cheeks, turning them rosy pink.

"Flitwick wasted no red ink with the large letter F on mine. Father will have me put in remedial soon if I don't find a tutor." Scorpius laughed as he ruffled his free hand through his hair.

"And yet you have a perfectly competent tutor holding your hand." Serena said with a wink as she walked a slight bit closer to him.

"I suppose I do. Think we can get to study in the library without your father hexing me?" He laughed along with Serena. Despite being a Malfoy Slytherin, Severus still had an eye for attempting to give Scorpius a hard time, strictly on the fact he was growing with his daughter.

"I'll make sure of it." Serena said with a smile before planting a small peck on his cheek.

"Awe look! Baby Death Eaters fall in love! How sweet." A sarcastic voice shouted from behind the group.

The couple turned with a look of disgust on their face to see Percival McLaggen and his group of snotty Gryffindors. Percival was always known as the snobby auror son that loathed Slytherins.

Before Serena could react, Scorpius had pulled his wand and cast the best Bat Boogey hex since Ginny Weasley.

"Hey I may be bad at charms but I'm fantastic at hexes." He laughed as he put his arm around Serena and pulled her in.

"Detention with Filch tonight at 7, both of you Malfoy and McLaggen." Professor Longbottom called out to the dueling boys.

"I'm sorry Scorp." Serena said apologetically, her face quickly molding into a frown. "Its no problem. Anyways, Filch always falls asleep 25 minutes into Detention anyways." Scorpius said with a laugh as they finally arrived into Hogsmeade.

"Alright children, split up into pairs and meet back at the bridge by 3 o'clock please." Neville called out to the children before they all dispersed into the small village.

Serena and Scorpius found their way to the small restaurant after scouring Honeydukes for chocolate frogs. Personally, they both hated chocolate, but it had always been an outstanding competition of who could find the rarest frog cards.

"I got Dumbledore..again." Scorpius sighed as he chucked the card down on the table.

"I got Nicholas Flamel! Ha!" Serena said with a laugh as Scorpius sighed further. That was their card of the week and who could get it first.

"Hold on let me see that! I bet you spelled it." Scorpius said with a curious laugh as he inspected the card.

"Oh, you're just jealous!" She jokingly nudged his arm across the booth as he set the card back down.

"Anyways. How are your siblings? I've noticed Emmy is trying to avoid your father a lot. She seems to duck in the library when he's close by." Scorpius asked concerned. He had always known how hard the divorce had been on Serena.

Truth be told, he was the only one she had really talked in detail about the situation to. Being the Snape offspring she was, she held her emotions tightly inside her rather than on her sleeve much like her older sisters. Scorpius had been the first one to watch her cry about the times she saw Harry crying alone in the sitting room on what would've been their anniversary.

Serena stared down at the table as she dragged a salt packet around by her wand. "I dunno. She's been like that a lot, I hardly remember her before the divorce really. She always favored Dad over Father. Truthfully I believe she is quite angry with our Father, but she could never be angry with Dad for more than an hour."

"Oh. I didn't mean to upset you, Serena, I apologize. Just a faint bit worried about how this is affecting you." He said as he tilted her chin up to make sure no tears had escaped her eyes.

He couldn't be more right though. Lilyanna was graduating in a few years, and slowly each one of the children would graduate and their chance at a happy family together again wouldn't be possible. Not that it was possible now.

"It's alright. Emotionally exhausting really. Bouncing around from dad to father isn't the easiest to handle. When I was a child, it was so much easier. They would always spend time together or read us bedtime stories together. It was a real fairytale but fairytales aren't real." She said with a weak smile, trying to give him the idea that she would appear stronger than the feeling of her soul-crushing to bits whenever she thought about it.

Her parents had always been the epitome of a love story. True happiness and everlasting love that would conquer all. It had all disappeared so soon, the life she knew to grow had slipped like sand between her fingers.

"How's your dad?" Scorpius asked with pity as he watched her shake off the remembering of their lost love.

"Cranky and tired. As alright as it really gets though. He tried to hide his sadness from us but we aren't really as stupid as he thinks we are. We still see it."

"I'm so sorry Serena. If only they were still together." Sadness washed over Scorpius' face as he wiped a stray tear from Serena's face. It broke his heart to see her so sad, but he knew if he didn't ask then it would all sit on her chest as if it was designed to hold that hurt.

____________________________

"What comes after the pearl dust?" Rose asked as Lily laughed, racking her brain for an answer.

"Uh... _Merlin_ _,_ it's uh... oh!" She said snapping her fingers as the answer was on the tip of her tongue.

"Moonstone!" She yelled out with a laugh, ignoring Pince's shushing. Rose, Frank, and her had been studying for her O.W.L's for almost 4 hours and her brain was feeling rather fried.

"That's my girl." Frank said as he pulled her into a side hug while she giggled away.

Finally Rose shut the book, rubbing her temples with exhaustion. "Alright, I can't take anymore."

"Oh come on Rose! You know you love to study." Lily said smiling, with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Rose had always hated studying almost as much as Minnie did. Honestly, she was as far from Hermione's daughter as could be.

"Are you going to the Great Hall for dinner?" Rose asked as she levitated the books back onto their designated shelves.

"Not really sure. Dad has been quite glum lately so I'm sure he would probably like to dine with a guest. He hasn't detached from that oven for days. Something seems to be off about him." Lily replied, each word coming out a little more saddened than the last.

"Whats wrong with him?" He seemed perfectly fine during DADA, nothing really amiss." Frank replied from next to her, concern crossing his face.

"He's been rather cranky lately. Also quite tired I've noticed. He sleeps a lot more, especially after guests or seeing Father. He seems depressed but refuses for Nana to take him to a healer." Lily said with a sigh as she rested her head on Frank's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's alright. Things seem to get harder for everybody around the holidays. It'd be better if they were together." Rose added while Frank twisted his fingers in the curls of Lily's locks.

"I guess."

____________________________

"We need to talk." All four voices said to eachother when they first arrived home.


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how lovey severus is with his children omg

"Emmy you go first." Lily said as they all stood in the hall near their rooms. Emmy looked around for a sign of Harry. When she heard a large plate clatter on the table along with a swear from Harry she knew he was in listening distance.

Quickly she cast a silencing charm before testing it. "Dad!" She called loudly with no reply from Harry.

"Alright." She sighed. "Everyone keeps asking me about Dad, even Father seemed worried about him. Merlin, even _I'm_ worried about him. Something is wrong." Emmy said with her face full of sorrow, repeating back to her sisters what she had recollected from her visit with Severus.

"Nana wants to lock them in a closet so they work out their differences." Minnie said blankly as she stared past her sister's shoulder. A faint laugh broke from each of the girls as they thought of how that could possibly fix anything. "They would likely kill themselves or each other first." Emmy said with a fading smirk.

"Frank said that Dad acts normal in class but I don't think he understands what it means when Daddy spends so much time in the kitchen. Something is seriously on his mind. Rose thinks they should try to get back together too." Lily said with a frown as she crossed her hands in her lap.

"Scorpius sees it, he said he thinks it would be better that way also. I think he's nutters." Serena chimed in. She had to agree with Lily, they would likely die by each other's hand before they worked something out.

"It might work." Emmy said with her voice low, staring at Minnie's pink carpet. Each of the faces had looked at her with shock in their eyes. Emmy was the last person they believed would want them together, she was livid with her father as she had been for years before.

"You're bonkers." Serena said with a pointed glare towards her older sister. "Why even entertain the idea that we could fool ourselves into getting them back together. The damage was done, now it's about living with it." Serena spat as each word had a heavier twist of anger.

"Emmy has a point." Minnie added quietly in with Emmy. The two Gryffindors looked at each other with a sorrowful look that wasn't quite foreign.

"Utterly mad you two are. Trust me, I love our fathers as much as you do but I do believe we would be doing more damage than good if we interfered. It's best if we just help Dad go whatever he is going through and call it a day." Lily added as her younger slytherin matched the arm crossing.

"What about Father though? I'm sure he's going through whatever Dad is but he is better at hiding it!" Minnie spit back louder. Her anger had a way of getting the best of her. Emmy ran her hand down her sister's back in attempts to calm her but it wasn't much use.

"Why are you taking Father's side? You can't stand him, Minnie! Don't be a hypocrite, you always act as if you loathe him whenever he's around. Whenever you're around him you keep quiet and shut down as if he isn't trying! At least I have a decent relationship with him enough to know that this would break him down if he realized anymore that their relationship is done! Why kid ourselves? They will always be miserable now!" Serena spat back as quickly as her mouth would form the words.

She didn't realize she has stood from her seat until Lily's hand rested gently on her arm, trying to pull her down.

"Maybe we don't have the best relationship as you and him but some of us here might actually like to see our parents fall in love again! This didn't just affect you, Serena, it affected all of us!" Minnie raged in her younger sister's face as her cheeks grew darker through the lines of freckles.

"There is NOTHING I want more than to see them living happily together and in love but I am _not_ going to set myself up for disappointment when I already know it's over!" Serena stepped closer to her sister who towered over her.

"How do you know there's nothing else there for them Serena? They obviously still love each other deeply, so why not try to fix that? We have nothing to lose!" Minnie cried with tears starting to well in her eyes.

"We have everything to lose! Do you not realize how depressed Dad gets just from being around Father? Of course, he is still in love with him! So making it more obvious to him that nothing could fix it would only push him over the edge." Serena shouted as she pushed closer to Minnie's face.

Before they could say another word, Harry appeared in their door. Watching them fight as if the sound was off on the television. When they all looked over to see him standing there watching their muted conversation, their hearts dropped.

"The silencing charm. He didn't hear anything act normal." Lily said quietly before dropping the charm.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked angrily after seeing his two youngest look as if they were going into a chicken fight.

"Nothing." Four voices said together as they cooled off, dropping their angry demeanor.

"Okay. Well, there's cookies downstairs." Harry said half-heartedly before disappearing from the door.

"I don't care how damn burnt and dry it is. All four of us are going to eat them with a smile on our faces." Lily said warningly before following Harry down the stairs.

**________________________**

"He misses you alot you know." A familiar voice came behind Severus in his personal labs. Of course, he wasn't as startled as his guest would've hoped. Being a spy for endless years did that to you.

Turning on his heels, Severus looked and saw the Headmistress giving him a watchful eye. "It's been 11 years Minerva. He will survive without me." Severus replied to the woman who stood behind him.

"He's barely surviving as it is Severus. He has lost his touch." Her watchful eye turned into a look of shame and sorrow upon the heavily wrinkled eyes.

"Harry bloody Potter, lost his touch. Shall I floo Satan and ask him his dwellings have frozen over too?" Severus spat back with sarcasm heavily embedded in his tone.

"No need for the cheek my boy. All I'm saying is maybe it's time to reconsider. What you reconsider is up to you." Minerva said with a faint grin before her robes billowed out of the room.

"More riddles you meddlesome coot and you'll be the new Albus." Severus spat under his breath as he hovered back over his cauldron.

Severus scowled as he held his face back over the steaming cauldron. Amortentia, bloody 5th years. He could hardly work with the scent of his ex-lover overcrowding the room's air. It was hard enough to live in the same building let alone have his essence spread wide in the only place he could escape from the rest.

Before Severus could withstand another ungodly fume of the brewing love potion, he cast a stasis charm and fled the lab. The walls felt as if they were going to close on him as he loosened his robe, his breath was ragid and his head felt light. The smell of Harry had always done that to him. The worst part was, he loved every minute of it.

________________________

"Daddy?" Lily asked as she walked closer to Harry. The lighting through the chambers was pitch black, only lit by a wiltering kitchen stove light. She could see as Harry was perched on the counter, holding his upper body up by the elbows. The sounds of sobbing were hushed but Lily couldn't deny that she heard every tear hit the counter.

"Dad." She asked again as she stepped closer to her sobbing father. Her heart broke from hearing his cries, the way his chest was heaving up and down only made her mood go dour.

"Daddy come here." She said as she placed her hand on his back. He turned around and grasped her in a tight hug, holding her close as he cried into her shoulder. Giving two qualms about his daughter watching him break down didn't even matter at this point, he had nobody else to turn to.

"Shh, Dad it's alright." Lily said as she stroked his head, brushing his messy hair down with each pat. She felt as her shoulder had grown soaked with tears.

Lily didn't release her Dad, instead, she plucked her wand from her back pocket and sent out a patronus to her youngest sister. The silvery blue bunny hopped along and followed into Serena's room.

A moment later, Serena's face peered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw Harry clutching to her sibling. Lily mouthed the words 'dreamless sleep draught' and Serena nodded, fleeing back into her room.

The pitter-patter of her feet was almost silent as she tread down the stairs with a small vial in her hands. She handed it to her older sister with a look of sympathy on her face before leaving Lily to deal with their dad.

"C'mon daddy. Here, drink this." She popped the cork out of the small glass vial and pulled Harry back. Harry plucked it from her fingers and chugged it down, his face puckering at the sourness.

Without a word, Lily helped him into his room which sat connected to his office. She helped Harry to bed, pulling the covers over him as he started to close his eyes. His face was red and swollen with evidence that he had been crying for hours.

As Harry faded into a deep sleep without another word to his eldest. Lily stood over him for a moment after his breath had even out. His face had grown harsh with stress lines among his skin, his hair was graying, and he had lost almost 10 pounds.

He looked dead. That was the only way she could describe it. He looked like a corpse sitting below her, deep in slumber.

Whenever she was a child and she would climb on her parent's bed, they would always look so peacefully happy in their sleep. Harry would always be tucked under Severus' arm and a small smile would always be on their faces.

Now? Harry looked like he hadn't slept in months. His heart had endured 11 years of Earth-shattering heartbreak but why was it only effecting him like this now?

________________________

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked her older sister when she came back. Lily had never talked to Serena or any of them for that matter, about the nights that she found Harry crying.

"I'm quite surprised he hasn't built up an addiction to the sleep draughts." Lily said with her head hung low.

"That didn't answer my question Lils, what in Merlin was that?" Serena asked with her patience growing short.

"He does that a lot. A lot more than I would like to admit. It's been getting worse lately though. I usually find him crying in the kitchen so much that I always check there before bed."  
Lily replied before kicking off her slippers and climbing into bed.

When she noticed Serena was still standing in their room she gave her an empathic look. "Go to bed Serena. It's alright." Lily watched as her younger sister departed to her own bed next to Lily's.

"Nox"

________________________

Harry awoke with the sun beaming into his eyes from the window. He had no recollection at first of how he ended up in bed, that was until he shamefully remembered how his eldest had to carry him to bed.

He was far too exhausted to be embarrassed, Lily knew him all too well too care. His head thumped back onto his pillow as he rubbed his eyes, finger tips grazing his lightning scar.

The sound of hushed voices came from the livingroom as Harry realized there was no returning to sleep.

Throwing himself out of bed and pushing his glasses onto his face, Harry shuffled into the kitchen to retrieve his morning tea.

"Daddy, you're up." Emmy called quietly, sounding far too sympathetic for his liking. "Yes darling, I'm awake."

"There's tea already made for you. Just needs a warning spell." Minnie called from the living room. The four girls were bundled up in their pajamas on the couch together as they scoured the new Witch Weekly that the owls had left.

"Thank you, girls." Harry called back weakly as he summoned his wand from the bedside drawer. The Holly wand clutched into his hand and channeled a warming charm over the mug.

Harry plucked The Daily Prophet from the pile of mail and plopped down in the recliner next to his daughters. It was always enlightening to see the four of his girls getting along for once.

"Listen, girls. I'm... I'm really sorry about last night." Harry said apologetically, mainly looking at Lily who smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it Daddy, we all have our days." Her words surprisingly brought a slight bit of solace to Harry's anxious mood.

Harry hoped that would be the last of that conversation for at least 24 hours, but knew that wasn't quite possible. He also knew to apologize to the whole gang of children due mainly to the fact that they tended to be such a united group, what one girl saw, they all saw. Or heard about for this matter.

Somewhat Harry was proud to have his girls so bonded and unbreakable. Other days he absolutely hated it because if only made for trouble times four, attitude times four, plotting times four, and the list goes on.

"Whats the plan for you today girls?" Harry asked before taking a sip from his mug, indulging in the warm and milky tea.

"Hugo and I have plans." Minnie said first. Harry didn't bother to ask further because he knew he would get no answer.

"Studying for the O.W.L's with Rose and Frank." Lily said next as she giggled with Emmy at a column in their magazine.

"Quidditch practice around noon." Emmy noted quietly. Harry had seen how hard Emmy had been practicing for years. She had dreamed of a spot with the Harpies and knew how close they looked at records.

"I'm going to meet up with some friends." Serena lied smoothly. Harry wanted to cast a glance at her with confusion of 'what friends' but he knew this daughter would be much like his ex-husband and have his ass hung over the floo.

"Oh, alright well I have some serious marking to catch up on and I found a new recipe for blueberry cobbler that I would love to try." Harry interjected but to no avail, his children had turned back to their magazine.

Emmy turned quietly to the sister who was closest to her, Serena. The youngest was practically curled up on her back; glancing at the magazine.

"So uh Serena, what _friends_ are you visiting today?" Emmy said under her breath while the other two sisters conversed about the magazine.

"Shut up Em, I'll tell you when Dad isn't around." Serena scolded her sister before slipping out of the enlarged blanket.

Emmy ducked out to follow her while the other two sisters sat engulfed into their magazine. Emmy trotted as quickly as she could to keep up with the youngest.

Emmy shut Serena's door and cast a silencing charm. "Where are you going today?" She asked sternly.

"I was planning on visiting Father, I didn't want to say it to Dad knowing what current state he is in but I haven't spent time with Father in a while."

Emmy wanted to beam. At first, she felt stupid for being worried about her sister's travels but she then saw it as a perfect opportunity.

"Alright. I won't tell dad.. _if_ you make a deal with me." Emmy said smugly as she crossed her arms.

"You're _blackmailing_ me?" Serena said furiously. "Merlin Emmy, I'm visiting my father I'm not going out to rob Gringotts and terrorize Diagon!" Serena spat viciously.

"I saw father the other day, I saw how sad he was without Dad. Since you refuse to believe me and Minnie about getting them back together, I want you to go to Father's and talk about Dad. Bring him up as much as possible! See how hurt he gets and then tell me you don't want to see him happy with daddy again. Do that Serena, and if by then you aren't convinced... then I will tell the others to lay off the idea of getting them back." Emmy replied sharply.

Serena stood with her lips pursed and her arms crossed, contemplating Emmy's offer. It wasn't the end of the world but it wasn't the _best_ offer.

"Deal." Serena said shortly as she held her hand out to shake. Emmy smiled proudly and took the hand with a shake.

"Hey, why'd you guys leave?" Lily asked from the door. She could see from there the smug look on Emmy and the annoyed demeanor on Serena.

"Serena is going to visit father today." Emmy said with her face growing more complacent by the moment.

"Why?" Lily turned to her younger sister with a confused expression. the irritation in Serena was evident.

"She wants me to torture father until he cries by talking about Dad." Serena said deadpan.

"What? No!" Emmy smacked her sister's shoulder. "I wanted you to talk about Dad and gauge his expression! I don't want you to kill the poor man." Emmy shouted back.

Lily looked back and fourth to her younger sisters suspiciously. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea guys." Lily said as she bit her lip.

"Obviously!" Serena shouted with her hands up in the air in defeat. She knew Lily had never been on board with the whole 'let's get the band back together' situation but she also knew Lily to rather be vacillate when it came to these things.

"Just.. tread lightly Rena, don't push too hard." Lily said warningly before leaving the room, her hair bouncing off her shoulders as she spun.

"I can't believe you." Serena muttered under her breath with a look of disgust, that would match her father's expression.

"The truth will set you free, darling." Emmy said as she patted Serena's back and retreated to her bedroom.

________________________

Serena ducked out of their chambers by early 10:00, managing to escape questions prodded by Harry.

She slipped through the Gryffindor halls, keeping her head low until she got to the dungeons. Holding her breath, she prayed she would go unnoticed. Despite two of the daughters being Slytherin's, they resided in Harry's quarters off of the Gryffindor wing.

"What are you doing creeping around the dungeons?" Came a cheeky voice from next to her. She looked up with fury that was immediately relieved to see Scorpius.

"Visiting Father. I assume he's in his private chambers?" Serena said with her nervousness melting away with the kiss on her forehead.

"I'll refrain from the 'dungeon bat' jokes with a simple yes." Scorpius laughed as he threw his arm around her to escort Serena.

"You'll skip the jokes for me? How sweet; must be true love." She replied with her father's dripping sarcasm.

"Scorp, as much as I love you, this _i_ s my Father's territory and if he sees you with your arm around me, I'm sure he'll see to it that your fingers be kept as potion ingredients."

Scorpius flashed her a horrified look before retreating his arm back to his side. "Well, he is technically my Dad's godfather, which makes him like me by default." Scorpius replied smugly.

"Oh no, my father doesn't like anyone by _default_ , he doesn't like anyone period." Serena said with a laugh.

"Alright, you win little slytherin. I have to get to detention with Filch. Hey! Don't give me that look! Smith hit me with a spit ball so I hit him back!" Scorpius said defense through Serena's laugh.

"Alright well, you better get going badass." She laughed and kissed his cheek before stopping in front of her father's door.

Suddenly the whole hallway was deserted and all she could hear was her own heart rate buzzing in her chest. _Here goes_ _nothing_

Her knuckle raised and rapped on the door. She stood, waiting for an answer until the door swung open and her father appeared.

"This better be good becau- oh. Hello, Serena." He said with surprise to see his youngest heir at his door.

"Hi, old man." She said with a grin, waiting for her father to allow her inside. Severus opened the door further and allowed his daughter to enter.

"I'm not old yet Serena. Wizards age much slower than muggles." Severus informed her as he levitated fresh tea to the settee to sit with her.

"Alright, so you're not old yet. Got it." She laughed as she plopped down on his couch in front of the fire. It always felt weird to her how similar her father's chambers were to her Dad's, yet Severus' chambers still had that slytherin dungeon feel to them.

"So, what brings you down pumpkin. Everything alright at home?" Severus asked.

This was it. Her first opportunity to make this work. She took a deep breath before calculating the best answer that could have a decent outcome.

"Yeah, I guess. Dad seems a bit depressed. He's been baking and cooking a lot lately." Serena said innocently before turning her attention to her father to watch his expression.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's just stressed." Severus said blankly, but his face showed the slightest hint of despair. That was the thing about Severus and Serena, she could always see what the others couldn't. Lily would've said that he didn't make a face at all, but Serena saw it clear as day.

"Yeah, he hasn't been doing well." She said quickly to avoid any questions. "That's not why I'm here though! I just wanted to sit and visit." She replied with a smile.

"How was your Hogsmeade trip?" Severus questioned over his tea cup. He wanted to ignore the suspicion that raised in his belly, he should be able to trust his child when she says she's just to visit, but the spy in him always seemed to get the best of him.

"It went well. It was just Hogsmeade, you know? We went so many times when we were little that there really isn't as much element of surprise when you go now." Serena said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you loved Hogsmeade as a child. Har- your dad and I used to take you for your birthday every year. The Weasley twins would throw you a huge party at their Hogsmeade location." Severus said quietly. His heart dropped into his stomach when he thought about his kids so young.

Serena heard the stutter of her Dad's name, making her own heart sink. She tried not to show it on her face but she started to understand where Emmy was coming from.

"Yeah, or how Dad used to spend hours in the quidditch supply store and you'd release the snitches around the store." Serena laughed at the memory but she hated how talking about Harry felt like she was reminiscing about a dead person.

"I thought your dad was going to kill me for that." Severus said with a small chuckle that was quickly buried in his mug.

"Father.," Serena said quietly, looking at her shoes.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Severus asked.

"Do you ever think of coming home? You know.. with us and Dad?"

________________________

"Emelia, could you come down and talk to me for a second please?" Harry called up frustrated.

"Yes, daddy?" His daughter called back innocently enough. Harry stood at the end of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where's your sister?" Harry asked deadpan with his lips pursed. _'_ _Don't_ _fall_ _for_ _the innocence'_ Harry kept repeating to himself in his head.

"Uh, I have three of them. Specify?" She asked as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her faux faultless demeanor was to no avail though.

"Drop the act, Emmy. Where is she?" Harry tapped his foot impatiently waiting for her to give.

"I dunno! She's out with friends probably, she might be with Scorpius!" Emmy replied defensively to her Dad's angry tone.

"Emmy we both know she really has no friends, and Scorpius is in detention with Filch." Harry retorted.

"I'm not my sister's keeper! Send her a bloody patronus I don't know!" Emmy spat back before retreating to her room.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Within just a few minutes to noon, he felt the wards alert him of Serena's return.

Harry rushed over to the door with his concern melting into anger towards his youngest.

Serena had stopped dead in her tracks to see her dad glowering at her.

"Serena Anastasia, would you like to tell me where the hell you've been for two hours?" Harry asked.

"I was with a friend?" Serena said as she slowly set her bag down, not removing her eyes from Harry's.

"Who were you with?" Harry didn't let up.

"Why do I need to give you an alibi Dad? I obviously didn't leave Hogwarts nor would I intend to, what's the big deal?" She spat back with her anger growing.

"I'm still your dad Serena and I deserve to know where you were!" Harry's face was growing slightly red as he felt his blood pressure raise with rile.

"I was at the library with Scorpius!" Serena shouted louder.

"Alright, so why is Scorpius in detention and you weren't in the library when I checked." Harry asked with his voice calming down. He could already hear McGonagall say _'anger solves_ _nothing_ _Potter."_

"I was just.. out. Dad please just drop it alright? I'm fine, nothing happened, nothing is wrong." Serena pleaded before leaving Harry behind and running off to her room.

Harry could do nothing but sigh. He had lost more touch than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	4. 003

"You asked him if he would move back home?!" Minnie asked her youngest sister with shock in her face.

"No. I asked if he had ever considered coming back." Serena corrected her with a smug face.

"And? What did he say?" Emmy asked next. Lily still had yet to speak up on the matter, she was still on the fence about it all.

"He offered me more tea and asked how my studies were." Serena lifted her head up and answered with a look of defeat.

"But that's not a no." Minnie noted to the group of girls.

"It's not a yes!" Lily interjected.

"So what are you saying? You don't want him back? Merlin Lily, you're always the selfless one of the group and now you don't want happiness for Father?" Minnie glared at her older sister. She was notorious for putting words into people's mouths.

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm simply stating that maybe it's best we don't interfere. They already live in the same building, I say we cut our losses and let Dad work this out himself." Lily replied as she fell back onto Emmy's bed.

"If Dad could figure this out himself he would've done so 11 years ago. Instead, he's just as depressed as if it happened yesterday." Emmy said quietly, trying to rid the conversation of hostility.

"It's like mourning the loss of a loved one. Part of your heart has died and you're left to pick the pieces up. After a while, mourning and grieving can become unhealthy." McGonagall Said from the doorway she was leaning on.

The 4 girls looked up to see their Nana, watching over them with her lips pursed.

"What are you saying, Nana?" Lily asked exhaustedly. Something about this whole situation never sat right with Lily. She naturally wasn't one to meddle in other people's business; especially not her fathers'.

"I'm saying, after a while, some people need help to pull them out of a dark place they're in. Maybe you're dad just needs someone to be that person."

"So.. like.. find him a boyfriend?" Minnie asked haphazardly.

"Oh heavens no!" Minerva laughed as she walked closer into the room. "We simply need to get your parents back together!" She said with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Lily asked, with each of her sister's ears perking up to listen to Minerva's plan.

"Magic." Minerva said with her eyes twinkling even brighter.

____________________________

"So you're saying we need to manipulate them back together?" Lily asked with her eyebrow knitted.

"Well, no. Not that per se, but more like.. hmm.. kinda _push_ them back together. Set them up in situations where they are forced to get along. They will see how well they used to work!" Even in Minerva's ears, her own words sounded ridiculous.

"Give me an example." Serena said with curiosity.

"Alright, hypothetically say that Emmy had fallen off her broom and broken her leg in quidditch." Minerva said. "Oh don't give me that look, Emmy, it's hypothetical. Alright, so your fathers would be forced to spend time together in the hospital wing."

"Emmy's leg could be healed with skele-grow. They wouldn't be together for more than 15 minutes!" Serena interjected.

"Not if there was a shortage in that exact potion my dear." Minerva said with a wink.

"Woah Woah Woah! Nobody is breaking any of my bones! How on earth am I supposed to make the Harpies if they see in my records that I've broken a bone!" Emmy shouted at the group.

"It was just a hypothetical dear, no worries." Minerva said keeping her calm demeanor intact as she put her hand on Emmy's shoulder.

"Alright, so 'hypothetically' if both Dad and Father had been called to the same emergency they would need to deal with it agreeing. I see your point." Minnie said as she followed along with hand gestures.

"Exactly! You know, or I could lock them in a room with an aerosol love potion that only lasts a half hour. They fall back in love and before they realize it was a potion, they would be far too back in love to notice." Minerva noted.

"Father knows the scent of love potion right away, he wouldn't fall for it." Serena added.

"We could slip dad a fertility potion and try to get them to hook up. Knock dad up and they'd have to be back together." Emmy added but was rewarded with odd looks from her siblings.

"I may have an idea..but Nana, you didn't hear it from me." Minnie said cautiously.

_________________________

"Ready?" Emmy asked to Serena.

Serena nodded to Emmy as they hid behind one of the classroom doors in the 6th-floor hallway.

Emmy nodded to Minnie who had been on the opposite of the hall. She casually cruised up to two 4th years.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, two houses that wouldn't affect them. She leaned down and whispered in the boy's ears, explaining to them the rest of the plan. Minnie had glanced down the corridor to double check that there were no professors.

She had paid both of them in advance, 10 galleons each. They were to act out a fake fight, Serena would send a patronus to Severus and Emmy would send one to Harry. Both of the men would meet and be forced to 'separate' them both. Minnie had lied and told them she would bail them out of detention.

Minnie backed up and finally gave the hand signal to start the faux fight.

"Stupify!" Teddy Crown from Ravenclaw yelled. Samuel Finch pushed it off with a swift 'Protego' and the battle went on.

As the third hex was sent, Minnie nodded to her sisters, signing for them to shoot their patronus'

"Expecto Patronum!" Both of them whispered in unison. A glowing cobra shot out of Serena's wand, prancing towards the dungeons. A silvery blue Maltese puppy dodged out of Emmy's wand and hiked off to the DADA classroom where Harry was.

Within a few moments, both Harry and Severus had appeared from either side of the corridors to break up the boys.

Severus pulled off Teddy and Harry pulled away Samuel before they could spot Minnie.

"Detention, both of you! What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?" Harry asked with disappointment and anger in his voice.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt, the both of you! Not to mention the damage you could've done to the others around you. Along with Professor Potter's detention, I'm also deducting 50 points from each of your houses! Now go, get to class." Severus said angrily with his brow furrowed.

By the time their shouting match with the boys had dissolved, the hallways were empty.

"Hold on, they're around here somewhere," Harry said as he turned to corner, face to face with his daughters. "I'd know that Patronus anywhere." 

"As would I." Severus added as he came beside Harry, eyeing his crouching daughters. Both of them had their signature _"please daddy_ _don't_ _ground us"_ Look on their faces.

"Why do I have a very horrible feeling that somehow you both had something to do with this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

The girls had luckily agreed beforehand that they would not rat each other out no matter what. Even despite the trouble, they knew they were bound to get into, they knew their parent's relationship had mattered more.

"We had nothing to do with it." Serena said innocently enough.

"Really? So why are you both crouched down and hiding from us?" Severus added.

"Crossfire!" The girls both shouted in unison. Severus and Harry exchanged a glance with eyebrows raised before turning back to their daughters.

"We uh... didn't want to get hit." Serena said as she stood up, brushing herself off. "Very uh... dangerous, to get hit in a duel's crossfire." Emmy added.

"Get back to class." Both Harry and Severus responded. Both of the girls scurried off with their tails tucked between their legs, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

"I'm not buying it." Harry said as he turned to his ex-husband.

"Me neither. Gryffindor and Slytherin DNA combined, they could be up to anything." Severus huffed out with a faint chuckle before pursing his lips.

"Yeah, speaking of that," Harry said as he nervously itched the side of his head. "Was Serena with you on Saturday? She wasn't home and she wouldn't tell me where she went."

Severus eyed Harry cautiously, trying to think of what to say. He could lie or he could tell the truth.

"Yes, she had dropped by but it wasn't for long. She needed advice for potions class." Severus said, slightly bluffing with each word. Serena had come to his chambers that day but Harry would only be crushed to know that she had asked him to come home.

"Oh, alright. I wish she has just told me that. Well uh.. yeah." Harry said as he bit back the urge to kiss his husb- ex-husband's cheek. He walked away with the same look of his daughters, head hung, tail tucked, and every step with shame.

It made Severus' heart pang as he watched Harry retreat with a look of sadness. He didn't even have to look into his eyes to see the heartbreak.

Severus' robes swirled around him as he swiftly began to venture back. Luckily, _if_ this had been the girls' plan, they knew better than to disturb him during a class. To everybody's advantage, Severus had been getting ready to arrive for lunch in the great hall when he received the patronus.

Something about his had worked out a little too perfectly.

________________________

"It didn't work." Emmy sighed as she sat down with Lysander at Madame Puddifoot's.

"I'm sorry Em. It might just take time." He comforted her with a kiss. "Did it work out okay though?"

"I guess, I mean obviously we can't bail the kids out of detention but the plan went fine. It was my parents who didn't really converse much other than a few glances." She sighed.

"I mean I had to know it wouldn't work on the first try obviously but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She exhaled with another sigh before slumping into her hands.

"Perk up Em, I'm sure if you give it time it will work out." He replied with a charming smile. His blue eyes glimmered in the reflection of sunlight, boring into hers.

"Yeah. Anyways, where's Lorcan?" She asked curiously. She knew the two brothers weren't all that separable, she had only seen them separated a handful of times.

"Relieving condemned domestic gnomes with Father." The Ravenclaw boy said, cooly, as if it wasn't the least bit odd.

"Ah, I see," Emmy said speculatively. Despite the brothers being inseparable, she had been rather glad that Lysander was more on the 'normal' side than his... _odd_ brother.

"Have you considered a love potion for your parents? Or maybe locking them in a room together until they fix their problems?" Lysander asked calmly as he unwrapped the napkin from his fork.

Emmy slumped down even further with a groan. "Yes. You sound like Nana. We can't think of anything!" She sighed deeply.

_________________________

"Enter." Severus called to the knock at his chambers. He was half expecting it to be one of his children piling in his doors but he was rather surprised to see who his eyes had lied upon.

"Still grumbling about all alone in your chambers?" Draco asked with a charming smile as his Auror robes spun around him.

"Well if it isn't the head Auror who so graciously blessed me with his spared time." Severus said in a deadpan tone,  remaining seated in his chair with the Prophet.

"Snarky as ever." Draco punctuated with a groan as he slumped into a chair next to his godfather, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

"What is it Draco? Can't you see I'm busy?" Severus groaned with his face hidden behind the newspaper.

"Can't a godson come visit his godfather without the third degree?" Draco retorted with a sneer.

"Of course he can. _You_ , on the other hand, I highly doubt your oh so angelic proposal to visit it as a full count of innocence." Severus' deep voice stirred with every word he spoke.

"Merely visiting. So old man, what's got you in a hole of your self-pity."

"Im not old!" Severus snapped. "Im not wallowing in pity, I'm reading the paper between classes. There is a difference between depression and relaxation." Snape said pointedly to his godson.

"The only difference is you're not doing the right one. You're not relaxing Severus, you're depressed. So please humor me about what your troubles are?"

"You've been here for four minutes and suddenly you're a philosopher about the human emotion's correlation with pass times. Where are you getting such information about my mental state?" Severus asked as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"Its quite obvious that you've been like this for a while. You smell like old potions and your hair is beginning to turn lank again. Hell, even when you were with Potter you had some hygiene" Draco snarled at him, eyeing his Godfather with bright blue eyes.

He watched as Severus sank further into his chair, rolling his eyes. Draco had to bite back a horrendous laugh over the idea of Potter doing _this._

"Thats it isn't it? You're down in the pits about _Potter_? Severus you can see him literally any time! You live in the same castle for Merlin's sake." Draco cried out with a laugh. "Hell, if you miss him so much then go get back to him!"

"Its not that easy Draco you don't understand." Severus grumbled into his glass. His posture had failed him along with any host skills.

"Yes Severus I may not understand it from your point of view as Astoria and I have never seperated, but I do however understand it from a love point of view. You love him alot Severus and he loves you alot. He is probably in his chambers now, with both of your children, thinking about you." Draco informed him as he leaned over and eyed him.

"You don't get it. The last six months that Harry and I were together we fought constantly. It's damaged Draco and once there's damage you learn to live with it." Severus replied.

"But that was eleven years ago, and it was only because-"

"Dont you dare say it!" Severus spat before Draco could finish his sentence.

Malfoy's hands went up in defense to Severus' outburst. "Its not an omen Severus. You treat it like taboo, and maybe that's why you and Harry split to begin with." Draco said as he retrieved his belongings.

"Maybe you two need to talk about it first in order to be able to rekindle. You know him, Severus, he can't keep that stuff locked away inside him forever like you can." Draco said as his tone softened. He wrapped himself in his cloak and without another word he was gone.

_______________________

Harry silently walked through the stairway of his chambers. Finding that last of the doors in the hallway, he stood in the doorway and watched Serena send green sparks out of her wand.

"Hey, I think we need to talk." Harry said in barely a whisper before moving to sit at the end of her bed.

Serena sat up and hunched against her headboard. She looked exhausted from what Harry could tell. Her eyes had dark circles and her hair was rather frizzy and curly.

"We had nothing to do with it Dad." Serena said, standing her ground with the lie.

"I dont care about that." Harry said as he saw the relief on his daughter's face.

"Why were you at Father's?" He asked calmly with his tone lightening up. He pursed his lips and patted her knee, hoping she would open up and talk to him.

"I was just visiting." She said quietly with her voice defensive.

"Serena." Harry said quietly. "You can tell me anything, I won't be mad I promise. If something is wrong I need you to tell me though."

Serena didnt say anything for a while, she could only fight off tears. Even for being such a young girl she was still remarkably like Severus; never wanting to show emotion.

Harry stared at the floor, waiting for her to speak up. He was about to leave when he heard a sniffle come from Serena.

"I miss him, daddy. I miss it all, I miss everything. I miss him living here, I miss you two being together, I miss having both of my parents." She sobbed as she crawled up and held onto Harry.

Harry bit his tongue trying to fight back the tears that threatened his eyes. God, she couldn't see him that way.

"Shh, I know." Harry patted her hair down and kissed her forehead as she cried. " I know. I miss him too."

Harry didn't even know how to respond to that. His daughter crying in his lap about how much she misses her parents being in love.

His heart felt wrenched and broken at the idea of his children feeling this way over their divorce. He was just trying to keep it all together, hold it down for their family. Did he really mess up _that_ bad?


	5. 004

Mourning. Grieving. Lamentation.

When something near to our heart is taken from us, we all grieve. We all mourn. We all cry.

Some people, however, handle the degrees of grief much differently from the same people who suffer the same loss.

Some of us tuck away our feelings of grief away and can't bare to talk about it, in fear of their own emotions. Some of us, we depend on emptying out the pain that sores through our souls; tearing us apart.

When you have one loss, between two people, two _very_ different people; it's a ticking time bomb. When one person prefers not to talk about it and the other can only thrive from the the release of pent-up emotion; it's a recipe for disastrous territory.

But most of all, in the idea that when that grief breaks off in the wrong direction, the one person you depend is no longer in your life to help you through; it blows up, to say the least.

_____________________

The obscenely loud banging on Severus' chamber doors at three in the morning is what began his day.

Wand ready to curse the soul who dares interrupt his sleep, he flung the door open with a face of fury; but had least expected to see what he did.

"Daddy come home please." Serena sobbed his feet. Her eyes were as red as a brush burn as she crumbled at his feet.

With his heart breaking inside his chest, Severus dropped his wand and wrapped his arms around his daughter. Hoisting Serena over his shoulder as she ruthlessly sobbed, he carried her into to the guest room he had saved for his daughters.

The fourteen-year-old sobbed and sobbed as her tears pooled out of her eyes. Severus gingerly placed her on the small twin bed and removed her shoes. Tucking her into to the puffy lavender duvet, and kissed her forehead as her sobbing halted.

Severus sat down in the recliner that sat across from the bed, he sat and watched as his daughter's chest rose and fell with each deepened breath.

After what felt like hours of sitting and watching Serena slumber, he _accio'd_ a quill and parchment.

Setting it on the side table that stood next to the chair, he dipped his quill and began to write.

 _Mr. Potter,_  
_Fear not, our_ _daughter_ _is in no harm._  
_She managed to find her way to_  
_My_ _chambers_ _past curfew, and_ _decided_  
_to_ _spend_ _the_ _night. I would prefer to speak the details in_ _private_ _for_ _it_ _is not a matter of our other children to hear. You_ _may_ _retrieve her in the morning but_ _I_ _ask that we_ _talk_ _first_ _before_ _waking_ _her._

_\- S.S_

 

His quill set next to the ink pot and he folded up the letter. With a flick of his wand, the letter was directed to fly to Harry first.

He turned back to his daughter, soundly sleeping as tears stained her ivory skin. Even in a peaceful sleep she still looked utterly heartbroken.

As dimwitted as Potter is, Severus wasn't going to put it past him that he would believe Serena was fine even after crying. The cunning slytherin of his daughter would most likely put on a faux face and wait until Harry believed she was alright in order to sneak out.

Studying Serena's features, he noted the dark circles under her eyes. She always seemed to strive in school as if it were the easiest thing, so it couldn't be her grades that stressed her.

He hadn't noticed a severe falter in his other three children as bad as the usual anger they harbored to Severus. It was entirely too odd that it would only affect Serena in such a sense.

Of course, Emmy was able to stand her father's presence but only for a short while. Minerva was quiet and awkward but only around Severus, especially after she had found trouble with Hugo. Lilyanna was never angry towards Severus, but instead, it seemed as if she focused on her friends and school to fight off the instincts of dealing with her parents' divorce.

_______________________

The loud banging of the door sounded again, waking Severus as he speculated that he fell asleep in the chair next to Serena.

Severus rushed out of the room with large strives, hoping the knocking wouldn't wake Serena. He swung the door open to reveal exactly who he knew it would be at this hour.

"Merlin Potter! Knock louder, would you? Wake your sleeping child." Severus scolded in a hushed tone before Harry pushed past him with arms crossed.

"What the hell happened!?" Harry yelled.. well, _quietly_ whispered with a tone of a yell. Severus saw the same weary dark circles that plagued Harry's under eyes, that he saw on Serena.

"She started banging on my door at three in the morning." Severus said quietly with no emotion.

"And? Why would she do that? She was sound asleep when I checked on her." Harry replied, feeling defeated.

"Well apparently you cant tell the difference between a sleeping child and a child who is _faking_ sleep." Severus spat.

"Nevermind that! What did she say?" Harry asked with concern growing deeper in his voice.

Severus sighed and turned away from Harry, scrubbing his face and sighing.

"Severus, what did she say?" Harry asked with more stringency reeking in his voice as he stepped closer to his hus— Severus, to uh, closer to Severus.

Severus turned on his heel, face to face with Harry. His obsidian eyes bore into Harry's laurel green orbs. His eyes had so much pain in them it made Harry feel physically sick.

"She said ' _please come_ _home_ _daddy_ ' as she was laying on the floor at my feet. I carried her into bed and put her back to sleep." Severus said flatly, his eyes staring through his lashes only inches away from Harry's face.

Harry felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. His own daughter did that? She was so much like Severus that she barely showed any emotion but anger, and now? She was practically crawling to her father and begging him to come back.

It wasn't that in essence, it was more or less the fact that she harbored the same emotions about Severus' depart that Harry did. The worst part was that she wasn't able to contain her own emotions anymore, not enough to keep herself from sobbing on the floor. She had cried everything to Severus that Harry wanted to say. He wanted to beg and plead Severus 'please come home' but he didn't; he kept it to himself. Maybe he and Severus weren't so different.

"She was too young to know why we went out seperate ways Harry, she doesn't realize how bad it hurts both of us. Lily knows and it's possible that Emmy and Minnie know, but Serena has no idea. And to be completely veracious, I don't think it would help any matters if we tell her now." Severus said as he watched Harry slump down on the settee with his head held by his hands.

"Yeah, it would kill her." Was all Harry said. They hadn't said a word about their separation's true intent since the day they told the kids "Father is just going to take some time. He will be back."

Harry barely got any comfort about the situation from anybody but Severus. Hermione had of course given him scientifically proven scales and told him that he shouldn't be ashamed. Ron had given him a pat on the back and a mournful face. McGonagall had just sat and listened as she held Harry's hand.

Severus? He never wanted to talk about it. He treated it like it was taboo, killing Harry with each time he walked away from the conversation. Harry knew Severus treated deeper emotions as if they were elusive, he couldn't change the fact that Severus burried everything so deep into his soul. But it still hurt that he and Harry had been so divided by this.

"How do you think she would react if she found out?" Harry asked as he watched Severus pace around the room.

"To my honest conclusion? I think she would be hurt she didn't know sooner but I believe she would keep her emotions to herself." Severus said shortly.

"Like you?" Harry stated.

"Dont start this now." Severus said with his fuse growing shorter with every moment passing.

"Bona-fide observation is all." Harry said quietly with his hands up. After a few minutes of Harry sighing to himself and Severus pacing, Harry spoke first.

"At some point we have to tell her." He said grimly.

"Tell me what?" Serena asked groggily as she emerged from her room. She looked as if she had been awake for hours on end.

Harry and Severus froze, waiting for the other to speak first with hopefully the right answer.

"Tell me what Dad?" Serena said to Harry as she slowly walked closer to them.

"Its not up for discussion right now Serena." Severus said sternly to his daughter.

"Well you both agreed, there's something I need to know. No time like the present while you're both here. Or would you rather me ask Lily? I'm sure she knows." Serena spoke with her slytherin obviously showing.

"This is not the time or the place Serena, please. We will tell you when we are ready." Harry took over the conversation as he stood up. Serena could only stare with confusion at her parents.

"Serena, why don't you go home and get ready for class. Tell your sisters your dad will be right there, me and him need to talk for a moment more." Severus said with a bit more sterness in his voice.

Serena bowed her head and trailed out of the chambers, leaving Severus and Harry alone.

"She's not gonna stop now that she knows something is different." Harry said quietly after Serena had left.

"I know. She will be more hurt when she hears it from someone else." Severus said as he walked closer to Harry.

Potter stood up and looked at Severus with hurt in his eyes. "Maybe if we had just talked about it, we wouldn't be here." Harry said

Before the Gryffindor could leave, he forced himself to do something he had wanted to do. Cutting Severus off from any retort, he kissed the older man's cheek and fled the room.

Severus fought back a tear that threatened his eyes, just as he ran his hand over the spot Harry had pressed a small peck to his cheek.

And for once in his life, he was about to admit that maybe, _just maybe_ Harry was right.

_______________________

Grief, it's the eye of the tornado in a storm of all human emotions. Grief can tear you apart, rip your soul to shreds, and leave you crying for the calm before the storm.

Grief is a very ugly thing. No matter how people state the idea of mourning, it's a crime upon emotions.  They will say that grief is beauty in the idea that your emotions take into a string of events that nobody can understand.

They will say how amazing it is that your emotions will know which course to take, but the truth? Grief is the light of your very soul taken into a dark world that only you know. It's the black paint splattered on white walls, closing you into a state only your eyes see.

Grief is ugly. Grief is just another element of heartbreak.

_________________________

"Emmy." Minnie whispered over the sound of Flitwick's instructions. Emelia was focused on the chalkboard in front of class, ignoring her sister's nudges.

"Emmy!" Minnie pushed her sister's arm harder, trying to pull her away from her concentration.

"What!" Emmy whispered sharply, glaring at her younger sister with sharp brown eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Minnie replied quietly, hoping Gryffindor would lose no points from her talking in class.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "After class. We have lunch in fifteen minutes." She replied before turning back to her work.

As the rest of the class droaned slowly on, Minnie anxiously waited for her sister's attention. Finally, the bell rang and Emmy was grabbed by the wrist and pulled to their chambers.

"But lunch!" Emmy complained as Minnie searched for any sign of Harry being home.

"Shush. I'll call a house elf just... I need to talk to you." Minnie said with worry reeking in her voice.

"Whats wrong now?" Emmy replied as she grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Yule is coming up right? I think I figured out what's wrong with Dad."

Hearing those words, Emmy immidiatly looked up from at her sister who was pacing the middle of the room.

"Dad is heartbroken. That's the only thing that is wrong with him Minnie." Emmy said quietly.

"Yeah well, Dad and Father split almost 10 years ago right after Yule correct?" Minnie said with her brows raised.

"Yeah but 11 years of being divorced wouldn't be doing _this_ to him. Don't jump the gun Minnie, he will get better soon." Emmy said.

"No no. They split 6 months after Yule holidays. 6 months after... _it_ happened." Minnie said as her voice died down, eyes darting away from her sister.

"You think that because it's been almost a decade, that Dad is _still_ a wreck over it? I think he came to terms with it by now." Emmy said as she picked at her apple.

"Yeah. Or maybe because Father isn't around to help him mourn the anniversary." Minnie said pointedly.

They had known all along the true reason being their parents seperation, Lily knew too. It wasn't talked about in their home, ever. That was precisely the reason Serena had no idea about the intent behind the situation their family had been placed with.

________________________

"Lily wait up!" Frank called as Lily and Rose walked through the halls.  
Lily perked up with a smile as she saw her boyfriend pushing through the crowd of students.

Greeted with a tender kiss on the lips, Lily grinned as Rose made a fake vomitting noise.

"How was class?" Lily questioned as Frank snuck his arm around her neck and walked along.

"Potions? Take a guess. Your father took 20 points from me simply because I forgot to put six sienna roots in instead of seven." Frank scuffed.

Lily giggled at the thought of her father purposely making a fool of Frank simply for her. "Well, you may have noticed this but he is a perfectionist when it comes to his subjects." Lily replied with a smug smile.

"Yeah well 20 points is alot. Rose, have you been asked to the ball yet?" Frank asked to the third wheeler.

"Yuck! Any of the guys here aren't my taste. I prefer to slay solo." Rose replied with her head hung high as Lily laughed

"Right. You're far too out of their league." Lily said with a grin as she nudged her proud best friend.

"Find a date Rose, you can suffice with a random date for the night. Then we can double date. I'm sure Jeffrey Prevell would bend over backwards for your hand at the ball." Frank said with a laugh before kissing Lily goodbye and turning into his designated class.

"He's right you know. Jeffrey would die to go with you." Lily laughed as her and Rose continued to divination.

"Snotnose Jeffrey? He had boogers hanging out of his snout for three years! No. I prefer a Durmstrang man. I could take after Mum and ask Viktor's son to come out. Dragomir Krum is the jock of Durmstrang's." Rose said, sounding like a peppy teen girl in a Hollywood high school.

"You do you, Rose, you'll look amazing either way."

______________________

"Harry my boy, how can I help you?" Minerva asked as Harry approached from the spiral staircase, looking rather down.

"I need advice." Harry said shortly as he sat down in a chair across her desk. Taking the cup of tea she handed him, he sighed and sipped.

"Well if it's in my power to help." Minerva said with a small smile, hoping this somehow had to do with Severus.

"Serena went out after curfew last night and practically collapsed at his doorstep in tears, begging him to come home."

Minerva thought she had heard her own heart physically break at Harry's words. She had never known Serena to do such a thing!

"She heard me and Severus speaking about... _what_ _happened_ _._ She heard us say that we need to tell her but Severus and I have agreed not to tell her yet. I don't know what to do."

Harry sighed and palmed his head in his hand. This wasn't fair! He is in the prime of his life and should be enjoying time with his children and husband, not crying about telling his child what ruined their marriage!

"Harry, I could either sugarcoat what I'm going to tell you or I could tell the honest truth and be rather blunt about it. Since I truly believe sugarcoating it will do no help, I'm going to be harsh but bona-fide."

Her words made him cringe as he knew he was going to get a tongue lashing. One he probably needed.

"You need to be honest with your child. She may be fourteen but she is absolutely worthy to know her family's truth. She is no longer a baby anymore Harry and you're holding onto her like an infant because you believe she could hold your marriage together but you know that that's not true. You need to work on your marriage by yours and Severus' selves. You two are the most stubborn, adamant, headstrong men I've ever met but you both carry so much love and mean well. You two are acting like children! Honestly Mister Potter, I've seen healthier relationships between third years. You need communication, support, and patience with eachother!"

Her eyes blazed as she set Potter straight. She had watched as their relationship unraveled and only deteriorated as time went on, but this was different. His child's trust was at stake and she couldn't sit by and watch.

"When did this get so hard." Harry said with his voice broken and barely audible. He pushed away tears as he tried to pull himself together.

"It was never easy Harry, but you owe it to your family to try to fix this." Minerva said with her voice softening.

_______________________

"Serena." Harry said quietly as he perched himself against the doorway into his youngest's room.

"Go away." She sobbed into her pillow. He hadn't been able to get her out of her room all day, only to go to class but other than that she had secluded herself.

Harry sighed, trying to muster up as much strength to do this without breaking down.

"Serena, you're probably wondering what your Father and I needed to tell you.."


	6. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where chat of mpeg comes in, if you don't want to read it, ill leave a summary at the bottom, just read that, but for the plots sake i would highly recommend reading it. its barely talked about through the whole book but this is a huge part

"Serena, you're probably wondering what your Father and I needed to tell you.."

_________________________

Everybody is a car crash, a diagnosis, an unexpected phone call, a heartbreak, or a loss away from being someone so different. Fragile humans, we really are, so fragile that one small thing so simple can change us for the worst.

Nobody would ever wish to put their child in front of something that could change their life for the worst. Who would want to put their child in a situation that could hurt them?

Harry had no choice. The way Serena would take this could be either hell or high water. That's what Harry feared the most about telling Serena, he had barely told anybody but telling his daughter's had been the worst of it.

_______________________

"Serena, you're probably wondering what your Father and I needed to tell you.." Harry asked as he watched his daughter's expression once she shot up and looked him in the eye.

"I thought you and Father didn't want to tell me." Serena said with a mocking tone. Her attitude looked lethal across her face as she stared him down.

"Yeah well, I need to be honest with you." How was he going to tell her? How was he going to intentionally break her heart over this?

Serena sat and watched as Harry fell onto her bed with a sigh. Crossing her arms, she waited for his explanation.

"Serena, as you know... ' _male pregnancy'_ is as common as female pregnancy in the wizarding world." Harry said slowly.

Serena shot her hands up and made a disgusted face. "Dad please tell me we aren't having _the talk._ "

"NO! No no. Well.. not _that_ talk." He said defensively.

"Alright, well your father and I." Harry sighed. He never expected this to be so hard.

"Just spit it out, Dad!" Serena yelled.

"You're Father and I had a miscarriage before we split up!" Harry yelled with tears in his eyes.

What? Serena stared at her crying Dad as her mind went numb. Her jaw hung agape as she could barely comprehend what the hell he just said.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Your Father and I wanted to try just one more time, thinking we could end up with a boy so you could all have a brother." Harry said quietly.

"We got pregnant, we were having a boy and we were so excited. _Bu_ t I didn't listen to your father when he told me that because I hadn't had a child in years that I needed to take it easy. I didn't listen to him." Harry sighed as he spoke but Serena just stared at him with wide eyes.

"We miscarried our son Serena, and it tore us apart."

And that was the truth. Harry and Severus always wanted a son, they always wanted a little boy. They loved their daughters with their entire heart and soul but just _one_ more try. One more try and they could either have five daughters or four daughters and a son. Instead? They got four daughters, a dead son, and a broken marriage.

Severus? He never talked about it. He shut down that day and had never been the man that Harry fell in love with again. Harry had been the person who needed to talk about it; he needed to grieve.

Each day had gotten worse and worse. Harry would spend the day crying about it and Severus would spend the day locked away in his labs, crying where Harry couldn't watch.

The kids, of course, were far too young to understand.

No matter what, Harry would never forget the day the tip of Poppy's wand revealed a small blue glow. The look on Severus' face had been the as beautiful as each time he had seen his children for the first time.

But the day Severus and Harry saw the crushed look on Poppy's face, he knew he would never forget that either. They all tried to tell him that 'it's normal' or 'your body is different with age' but it was no solace to his mourn.

It was all supposed to go so perfect! He was supposed to live happily ever after with his family and his children and it was just... it was just supposed to be perfect.

But it wasn't. It was nowhere near perfect, and it never would be either.

_______________________

"I told you not to tell her!" Severus spat at Harry. His eyes blazed with the darkest black color Harry had ever seen.

"Severus she is MY daughter too! She deserved to know since you would never talk about it! _I_ did the talking since you never would! You would've never had me tell her and you know it, Severus Snape! You ran away from it so I was left to pick up the pieces, well guess what! There were still pieces to pick up and I did it once again!"

Harry raged only an inch away from Severus' face, his cheeks burning with the anger in his blood. His finger continued to point in Severus' face, punctuating each of his sentences.

Severus stared blankly as Harry stormed out of his chambers, slamming the door rather loudly.

"Dad?" Harry spun to see his bright red-haired child staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Minnie! Hello, I uh... why aren't you in class?" Harry shifted, trying to change the course of conversation.

"I was coming back from the bathroom. W-why are you at Father's? More importantly, why are you storming out of his doors?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked. So much like her father...

"I uh... I wasn't! Just ah.. had a chat!" Harry tried to smile before he stumbled before walking as quickly as he could.

______________________

"Professor Potter!" Scorpius called out as he ran to catch up with Harry. The boy looked rather worried as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?" Harry asked with a smile that gave nothing away to his situation as if he was wearing a glamour.

"I can't find Serena, sir, she missed herbology and divination so Professor  
Longbottom sent me to ask you." Scorpius seemed fidgety as he questioned Harry.

"I.. I haven't seen her. Have you seen Se-Professor Snape? She may be with him." Harry started to feel his nerves fry, he knew Serena never missed class and even Severus wouldn't keep her from class with an exam coming up.

"I just saw him, he was in class." Scorpius said as he looked around nervously.

"Oh." Harry said as his stomach sunk further. This wasn't like Serena at all. She may be like Severus to the point she shuts down in these situations but class was always her first priority.  
"I'll keep an eye out for her."

"Oh.. okay. Thank you, Professor." The young Malfoy hung his head as he walked away, seemingly unhappy with the answer he received.

Truth be told, he was quite more nervous than he _tried_ not to show. He knew just as well as Harry that Serena never skipped class, even when she's sick it seems like she would put Poppy Pomfrey in a boxing ring before she would be held back from class.

As soon as Harry saw Scorpius turn down the hall and vanish from his view, Harry raced through the empty halls as fast as his feet would take him.

"Asphodel!" Harry spat at the portrait covering his chambers and ran through his rooms.

"Rena? Serena where are you?" He checked every room but it was to no avail, there was no sign of her.

Harry sped out of his rooms even faster as he ran to McGonagall's office, hoping his daughter would be there. He could hear his own heartbeat racing in his ears as his feet ran as a fast as a Nimbus 2001.

Reciting the Headmistress' password he was quickly welcomed into the large spiral staircase.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Minerva asked as she stood to aid to Harry.

"I can't find Serena, she's already missed two classes." Harry said with his chest pumping.

"I presume Severus hasn't seen her either?" Minerva asked as she helped Harry to sit down.

"He's teaching right now, but she's not on his schedule for this class. Neville sent Scorpius to find me but by then it had already been two hours."

"And the hospital wing?" Minerva asked nervously.

"I didn't check there, I came straight to you." Harry's breath only seemed to grow even shorter as he realized all the places she could possibly be.

"This isn't like her Harry, I'm sure she will turn up. What would make her want to miss class?" McGonagall began to pour tea as she looked up at Harry with pursed lips.

Potter took a moment before speaking, slumping further in his seat. "I told her."

Minerva nodded knowingly as she handed him a teacup. "She will turn up Harry, she's probably trying to collect her mind. I wouldn't worry too much."

The words started to soothe Harry, that was until he recognized an angry burst through the door. He didn't even have to look to know it was his ex-husband.

"Where is our child Potter! You're supposed to keep track of all four of them you dimwit!" Severus spat.

"Me? And where were you when she went missing? Stewing in your chambers over the fact I decided to man up and stop lying to her?" Harry raised his voice back to the angry man. One thing had changed in time, it was that Harry began to stand up for himself more.

Severus huffed and crossed his arms as he shifted his glare to Minerva who sat quietly. "Minerva? Any clue?"

"Like I told Mister Potter, I'm quite sure she is simply trying to clear her head of the catastrophic news. Yes, she may be young but I do believe it was time to tell her Severus. The future would continue to go on without you if you stood behind and watched it go. She needed to find out." Minerva said pointedly before shifting her gaze back to Harry.

"Get up Potter, we're going to find her." Severus said in a much more calm voice than he anticipated it to be. He saw how Harry looked as if he was trying to hold himself together, only Severus had learned to have an eye for that.

Harry got up with a nod to Minerva and silently followed Severus.

_______________________

"Dad told me to let you know he would be late tonight. He wants us to have dinner in the great hall tonight." Lilyanna said as she thumped her backpack down.

"Why?" Both Emmy and Minnie asked as they looked up from their shared magazine.

"They can't find Serena. Father is helping him look right now." Lily said as if there was no concern in her voice as to why her sister was gone.

"What! She doesn't just get up and leave! She's Serena, she wouldn't do that." Emmy said with her nervousness appearing.

"I think they told her and I don't think she took it well." Lily said quietly as she sunk into her chair across from her sisters.

Minnie and Emmy exchanged looks as if they were communicating without words. Creepy thing to watch really, it always made Lily wonder what they would be saying.

"Dad and Father are both looking together?" Minnie asked as she tried not to smile.

Lily sucked air through her teeth as she tried not to glare at her little sister. "Now is really not the time for this business Minnie, Serena has been missing for six hours and you're only worried about their relationship? Grow up."

"Hey! I'm just making a point, you don't have to be such a hardass about it." Minnie grumbled as she turned back to her magazine.

"I hope they find her..." Emmy whispered.

_____________________

"It's getting late Severus, she hasn't been anywhere in sight." Harry sighed as they trailed the third floor again for the 5th time that day.

It had been six hours since Serena had disappeared. The tension had grown deeper as the sunset and the stars started to appear.

"I know you dunderhead, I've been here the whole time." Severus grounded out without looking over to Harry, whom he couldn't make eye contact with the entire time.

"You need to lose the hostility Severus, it's making you age faster." Harry retorted, making the man stop in his tracks.

"And what do you suppose I do Mister Potter, pick blueberries for peace and pray she just turns up?" Severus had finally made eye contact with Harry for the first time in six hours. His black eyes pierced down at Harry as if he was using Legillimens.

"Why do you always call me Potter?" Harry asked as he stared up at Severus.

"That's your name isn't it?" Severus asked as he turned on his heal and continued to walk.

"That wasn't my name, not the one you called out every night for 15 years as you pounded int-." Harry grumbled. He was just about to say more when he and Severus both jerked their heads towards the sound of weeping.

"Astronomy tower." Harry said shortly as they began to run towards the top of the tower. Their feet raced underneath of them as the sobbing became louder with each step.

There she was, in the flesh. Serena sat on the cold concrete as she leaned against the alcove of the tower.

Harry and Severus exchanged worried glances as they saw their child crying into her arms.

Without a word, they both sat leaned down and sat next to her, pressing their backs against the stone wall.

Serena's cries grew louder as she sobbed into Harry's arm, clutching it with all her life's force. Harry choked back tears as he held his hysterical daughter in his arms as Severus rubbed her back.

They weren't sure how long they sat there, holding her crying body but the night faded without another word, just calming hushes. It was the closest Severus and Harry had been together for years, just under the worst circumstances.

And they sat there all night. Just letting her cry into their arms. At least that way they felt like a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't want to read it, basically Harry lost their 5th child; the son they always wanted. It tore their marriage apart.


	7. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it this far, sorry about the mpreg last chapter but its basically the foundation of reason. That was as graphic on the topic as it would get. Only one more chap i think talks about it.

The walk back to Harry's chambers was a slow one. Severus held his sleeping daughter in his arms as they silently trudged onward at what seemed to be three in the morning.

What could Harry even say? What could be relatively decent to the situation to possibly conversate about now? "Hey sorry I lost our daughter when I told her about what happened."

No. Instead, the only talking done was between their shoes as each step hit the concrete floors. Their breathing and their steps were the only noises made between the two. There was nothing the say.

Harry wanted to speak up, but he didn't know what could do. Would Severus be angry about Serena? Would he just tell Harry to shut up? He didn't risk the chance, Serena could wake at any moment.

Harry felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach as he saw the portrait leading to his door. They would have to say something now, they would have to talk about Serena. He wasn't ready at all.

"Asphodel." Harry murmured quietly and the door opened to his rooms. Severus, still holding Serena in his arms, followed Harry in.

"Where would you like me to put her?" Severus asked. His voice hadn't been that quiet in years, but it struck Harry's memories.

"I.. Uh.. her room probably.. her room." Harry pointed awkwardly to the stairs before showing Severus to the youngest daughter's room. He hoped Lily was still asleep, given that she shared a room with Serena.

Severus gingerly set Serena on her bed before kissing her forehead. He was about to turn to face Harry when he heard a small voice come from across the room.

"Hi, daddy." Lily said with a short grin as she looked at Severus. He grinned back to her and walked over to the small bed that held his oldest.

"Hi, baby. Get some sleep." He kissed Lily's forehead as she closed her eyes wearily and fell back asleep. Harry stood in the doorway, trying to fight both tears and a smile as he watched how easily Severus had fell back into father-mode.

"What are you staring at." Severus whispered to Harry with a sneer as he followed Harry out of the room.

Here was the moment he had feared before returning to his rooms. The moment he had to come and say something to Severus.

"I'm sorry. I'll keep a better eye out on her for now. She doesn't usua-" Harry was cut off when Severus hushed him with his finger pressed to Harry's lips.

"It happens. It wasn't your fault." Severus' gaze was set to Harry's eyes. It was intoxicating to Harry, watching the man be passionate with only six words along with the way he showed a side that only he and their daughters had seen. It was deadly to him.

"What happened to us?" Harry said quietly, almost inaudible. Severus still heard his almost silent voice. Severus saw Harry begin to break down, fighting the urge to kiss him, Severus pulled the younger man into his arms and held him. His life had gone from the cranky dungeon bat to the cranky dungeon bat that holds his family when they cry, and he was alright with that.

Harry sobbed into his shoulder, pouring out his grief. It seemed like he cried every night, but not like this. He hadn't cried like this in eleven years.  
He clutched his hands into Severus' shoulders as he bawled, hoping it wouldn't wake the children; but he needed it. He needed to cry.

Before another word could pass, Severus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and fled the chambers. Harry watched as the black robes swiftly billowed out of his rooms.

Harry trudged to his room, kicking his shoes off as he went. Throwing himself into bed, he stared at the ceiling until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

____________________

"Serena! You're home." Emmy said with surprise as she saw her younger sister curled in bed with a book. It was quite obvious from the dark red bags under her eyes that Serena had been crying quite a bit the previous day.

"They told me." Serena said with a hoarse voice as she set the book down. Her face was blotched and pale as she stared at her older sister.

"I know. I didn't take it very well either when I found out." Emmy said half-heartedly as she sat down on her little sister's bed.

"Whatcha reading?" Emmy asked with her lip quirked in a small smile.

"Peter Pan. Father used to read it to me before bed when I was younger." She set her bookmark inside and set the storybook aside.

"I loved that story. How are you feeling?" Emmy ran her hands over the purple duvet as she played with the seams.

"Why do you care Em?" Serena pursed her lips and frowned as Emmy looked up at her.

"Serena, we may fight a lot. We may not see eye to eye on a lot of things but you're my baby sister. I will always care about how you feel or how you're doing no matter what. I'm just trying to make you feel better." Emmy smiled and ran her hand through her sister's curly hair.

"I love you Em," Serena said quietly as she hugged her older sister.

"I love you too Serena, please don't leave again." Emmy clutched her sister, holding her tightly.

______________________

"I heard Serena ducked out yesterday. What happened?" Hugo asked as caught up with Minnie in the great hall.

"She got some news from our fathers. You know... _the news._ " She gave him a slightly pointed look for him to know what she meant.

"Oh. How did she take it?" Hugo asked as he adjusted the bag around his shoulder.

"She was missing for several hours. You know my sister, she never misses class. I don't know why she would react like this." Minnie sighed as she held Hugo's hand in hers and walked.

"Maybe she feels like it's her fault?" He suggested with his brow raised.

"Why would it be her fault though?" She questioned.

"It doesn't have to be. Some teenagers her age just feel like it's their fault no matter what. Being the youngest, she probably felt guilty if she had changed Harry's body so much that he couldn't bear a child again. She's probably feeling as if she wasn't there that this wouldn't have happened."

"You're insanely smart for being the dumb ass you are." Minnie said with her kind of compliment.

"I know." He said with a smug grin. "Sit down and talk to her, she may just need to get something off her chest. Anyways, we're going to be late for class."

_______________________

"Knock knock." A voice came from Harry's door as he turned away from the stove. A tall blonde haired man stood in his presence with the grey auror robes pressed to his body.

"What do you want Draco." Harry sighed and stirred the pasta on the stove.

"Scorpius owl'ed me last night, he said that Serena had ran away, what happened?" Draco asked as he welcomed himself into Potter's chambers.

"She didn't run away, she was hiding. We found her anyways. Why do you care?" Harry retorted to the man who was pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"I care because I was worried about her. I'll ask again. What happened?" Malfoy said as he inspected the glass full of amber liquid.

"She's not your daughter Malfoy. You don't have to worry about her." Harry sneered at his childhood enemy.

"I worry about her because even though she is not my daughter, she is Severus' daughter as well as yours. Not to mention our children seem to be taken with each other." Draco said as he sat down on a barstool that was at Harry's kitchen island.

"She's fine. We had a discussion that upset her and she ran off and hid in the astronomy tower. She's fine now, she's in class." Harry sighed, pausing his stirring and setting his wooden spoon down.

"I'm guessing you had _th_ e discussion and not just _a_ discussion?" Merlin, Harry hated that. Draco always came to conclusions without letting Harry finish.

"Yes, Draco we had _the_ discussion alright? It's over. I ripped the band-aid off and I told her and she got upset. Worst parent of the year right?" Harry threw his arms up and hoisted himself up to sit on the counter.

"Astoria wanted me to come check on you and Severus to make sure you're okay. I'm fulfilling my wife's request, so no need to get mouthy Potty." Draco swirled his cup around and set it back down on the counter.

"You know Potter, maybe if you weren't lacking in the  communication skills department, this wouldn't be happening; any of it." Draco punctuated with a sip.

"Me?! Severus is the one that shut down when it happened. Severus is the one who didn't want to tell Serena. Severus is the one who, you know what Draco? Forget it. Just leave alright? Go check on Severus if you please and get out." Harry finished with his voice breaking as he walked away and slammed the door behind him.

Downing his drink with a sigh, Draco stood up and followed Harry to what he assumed was Harry's room.

Knocking lightly, Draco called to Harry through the door. "Potter. C'mon get up. You're a grown man Potter, stop pouting."

Harry pulled the door open fiercely and glared into Draco's eyes. "Leave. Go do what you have to do." He spat and slammed the door in Draco's face.

________________________

"Lily! Lily wait!" Emmy called through the halls as her boots clicked the floor with each step.

"Emmy? You're supposed to be in divination aren't you?" Lily asked with concern as her younger sister ran to her.

"You're a prefect right? When is Father scheduled to watch the halls after curfew?" She asked, trying to hide the mischief in her voice.

"Tonight." Lilyanna replied suspiciously, watching Emmy's body language.

"When is Dad on patrol for Gryffindor?" Emmy asked as she tried to act nonchalant.

"Tonight." Lily said as she crossed her arms and glared down at Emmy.

"Perfect! Thanks!" Emmy yelled excitedly before running down the halls.

"Emmy! Don't do this!" She warned with a groan before turning back in her designated direction. This was going to be a long night.

_________________________

"Nana?" Emmy and Minnie said in unison as they walked into the Transfigurclassrooms room.

"Girls. Lovely to see you both! Sit sit! Have some tea." Minerva's eyes brightened up behind her square glasses as the girls sat down at her desk.

"Nana, we need a favor." Minnie said, trying to hide a grin as they poured tea into their cups.

"I can already smell that this isn't going to be something I should say yes to." McGonagall's voice dropped dangerously low as she eyes the two girls before her.

"Uh... yeah, probably not." Emmy said, receiving an arm swat from her sister. "Ouch! Stop it Minnie!"

"Is this going to be a repeat of last month's charade? I know I said yes to that but I was really pushing the envelope there girls." McGonagall said as she took a sip from her cup.

"Nana, I need to borrow Jeffards and Sivertson" Minnie said with a concerned demeanor across her face.

"The little Hufflepuffs? Minnie, they are twelve years old I _don't_ want them involved. I can't approve of this, I'm sorry." McGonagall said sadly as her granddaughters looked disappointed.

"They told Serena. They told her about what happened and I think they are mad at eachother. Our plans aren't working Nana, we're worried." Emmy pleaded as if she was a child begging for candy.

"Emelia, you know how bad I want this to work but I just can't let anymore young students get involved. You'll have to figure something else out." McGonagall pursed her lips and frowned at the children. She saw how desperate they were these days, but it was going nowhere but south.

"Would you get us out of detention if we come up with another plan?" Minnie tried but McGonagall shook her head with a stern look.

They retreated back to the hall with a look of disappointment as they closed the door behind them.

"Well, we will just have to do it ourselves." Minnie said with a devilish grin. She was her father's child indeed.

______________________

"Got your wand? Alright. You go that way I'll go this way. Great hall in fifteen minutes alright?" Minnie said to Emmy as they whispered quietly.

"This will never work Min, they know how close we are." Emmy tried to talk Minnie out of it but she wanted this just as bad.

"It will work just go with the plan, Alright?" Emmy nodded at her sister as Minnie pulled the Marauders Map out of her bag.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She recited as her want tapped the parchment, revealing the map.

"Alright, Filch is just around the corner of the great hall. Dad and Father are both on the first floor so once Filch sees us, he will go to them. The other monitors are upstairs so they won't know. Go with the plan and it will work alright? Trust me Em."

Emmy sighed and nodded as her sister continued to explain their bogus plan.

"Alright. If the plan goes well, they will be forced to seperate us and talk about punishment. Odds are, you'll be staying with Father and I'll go to Dad's. If that happens, the plan works." Minnie spoke with pride that she had formulated such a plan.

Minnie started to walk down an opposite corridor of her sister as they avoided the halls where they knew their fathers stood on watch. Fifteen minutes passed and they both met outside the large doors of the great hall.

"Not to much damage okay?" Emmy said in hopes her sister wouldn't get too out of control. "Yes I know!" Minnie replied.

Drawing their wands they stood in the long walkway of the great hall, staring at eachother for the first move. _'This is for family'_ Emmy repeated to herself over and over for encouragement.

"Expelliarmus!" Emmy cried as her wand shot a beautiful red light across the room. Minnie had quickly pushed it off and cast a similar spell to Emmy.

"Stupify!" Emmy's veins were coursing blood as fast as her heart could pump it. Why was she feeling this way? She was growing angry, her hand clenched tightly around her wand as her palm sweat. Why was she feeling so livid? She was trying to process her feelings as each spell shot out. This wasnt about getting caught anymore, this was how fast she could throw a hex.

The room was spinning as she started throwing spells without thinking. Her heart beating was the only sound she could hear as if it blared through the room. Anger, sadness, confusion. It was all coming out of her wand in brightly lit stands. She couldn't stop herself, it felt like she was battling off a band of Death Eaters.

Her vision gave out, she wasn't watching as she continued to throw spells off her wand. She could barely see how hard her sister was trying to beat each hex off.

She couldn't hear the yelling over her heartbeat seering in her ears. This was for family! This was the anger and the sadness of her family! She didn't even care that it was Minnie on the receiving end. This was all the pent up emotions she had stuffed away. This was for family.

By the time she had came too, she had been tackled to the ground with tears flowing out of her eyes. Across the room was Harry holding Minnie as they watched Severus try to control Emmy.

Emelia sobbed and batted her father off of her as best she could but he had her locked to the floor, hushing her; trying to calm his sobbing daughter.

Minnie's mouth was agape as she watched her sister flail and fight on the ground. This wasnt supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be a fake fight to try to call her parents down. They were just supposed to throw a few spells, enough to get in trouble so their parents would be forced to talk. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Emmy finally calmed her strength down and just laid on the floor with her chest heaving out of breath and tears wetting her cheeks. Severus had her in a straddle on the ground as he tried to keep her from having another  break down.

As he looked down to Emmy's eyes he could see they weren't like herself anymore. They were full of pain and anger, hurt and sadness. They weren't the exuberant bright eyes that were so full of life. She looked tired and broken down. Her eyes weren't even looking, just... there.

Severus picked himself up off the floor and watched as his daughter looked as if she had died. She just lie on the ground, bawling, looking past anything that met her gaze.

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly, his voice almost silent as he watched Emmy.

"I honestly don't know." Minnie breathed as she herself watched her older sister's body curl up on the concrete floor.

"What was that?" Severus roared through his teeth at Minnie who was still in shock.

"I.. I dont know what happened!" She pleaded and cried as she broke away from Harry's grasp and ran to Emmy.

Pushing the hair out of her sister's face, she set her palm on Emmy's cheek. She just lied there, crying harder as time passed.

Her eyes weren't seeing, and the world around her faded out. Her mind was racing but was so blank all at the same time. She had just.. lost control?

Every memory of her parents being happy had flashed through her mind. Every time they laughed together, every time they had smiled or kissed eachother. Every moment of happiness that was robbed from them had ripped through Emmy's mind like a train off its tracks. As if each cast spell was her fighting for it to come back, every hex or jinx was her ripping away the barriers that hid her parents' past. She needed it back.

She needed it all back.


	8. 007

Bottling up your pain, locking it away in a small corner of your soul, and throwing away the key.

It's just the way some people cope. For some people, it's their saving grace. Letting your feelings manifest your core until it bursts, that's the part people forget when they hide themselves.

But when the emotions come out, bursting the seams away from your control; it can throw a rift in your world.

Your mind goes blank while your actions are no longer in control. It can last 30 seconds or 30 years, but it always happens when you lock it all away. Fight or flight soon sets in as your vision turns into memories and you can't see your hand in front of your own face.

Every single memory plays in front of your eyes while your body does everything to fight for the better times to come back. It only takes something small to set it off.

Emmy had lost control to put it simply. She watched her memories play in her mind like a slide show, and she could only fight for it to come back. Throwing each hex as if it were ripping down the walls between past and present, begging for it all to come back.

Her wand moved in her palm as she could only watch every single time her parents kissed, smiled, laughed, hugged... loved.

She could only watch it happen before her eyes, watching it as if it were mocking her. Her mind no longer comprehended that Minnie had been on the end of her wand, her mind could only focus on getting back everything she had lost.

When her parents announced their separation, she stuffed all her feelings away and locked them up. She had to carry on, it was her only way of surviving. Carry on like it never happened.

Eleven years later, and the hopes and prayers that it would somehow work; that they could manage to get her parents back together.. and she snapped. All of the pent-up emotions had exploded out of her as her wand swiped the air, jetting out the bright red lights.

_____________________

Emmy rubbed her eyes as she woke out of a deep sleep, not aware of where she was. She panicked as she realized she didn't remember what had happened. The memories of the night before had slowly started coming back to her as she flopped her head back on her pillow.

The scent of the room was heavy and she recognized it as Severus' chambers. She curled deeper into the warm bed as she tried to think of how she could get out of this. Hopefully, Minnie hadn't breached their plans and told their parents everything.

She perked her ears up when she heard hushed arguing from the next room over.

"I don't know what's gotten into them! They've never acted like this until now!" Harry tried not to shout at Severus.

Emmy quietly lifted herself out of bed and peered down the hall, eavesdropping into their heated conversation.

"It's obviously something at home, something must've changed for them to all begin acting in such a manner!" Severus yelled back.

"Don't you dare accuse me of anything! I may not the world's greatest father but it's not like you're around to help!" Harry spat at his ex-husband.

"Stop!" Emmy yelled from the doorway as both sets of eyes turned to her. Her eyes blazed as she watched the two of them stop in mid-argument.

"I've seen third years acting more mature than this! You're parents you two, act like it!" Emmy yelled at her parents.

"I am your father Emelia Eileen! I refuse to be talked to that way." Severus said as he crossed his arms but it didn't phase her.

"You're my father? Then act like it!" She yelled as she trudged out of the room, with the blanket still wrapped around her arms.

Severus and Harry exchanged a confused look before Harry trotted out of the room after her.

Severus collapsed in his armchair as he sighed. This was getting far too out of hand for either him or Harry to handle.

______________________

"Are you mad at me?" A small voice asked from the doorway of the shared room. Emmy held her head as she stood in the doorway as she waited for the verbal attack from her sister.

"Emmy you're okay!" Minnie yelled and surprised her sister by grasping Emmy in a crushing hug. Confused and surprised, Emmy wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I..I'm fine. I just.. I didn't hurt you did I?" Emmy said concerned as she frowned at her younger sister.

"Scratched me a little with a _sectumsempra_ but nothing too harsh. I'm more worried about you. What the bloody hell happened back there?" Minnie cried as she tugged Emmy back into a hug.

"I..I don't know. Minnie I just... the room went black and I could overhear every word of them telling us about their divorce. I felt like I was trying to break down a wall to get it back... I didn't mean to hurt you, Minnie, I promise. I just.. I felt like if I tried hard enough I could bring it all back." Emmy sobbed into her sister's shoulder as the makeup she wore from the previous day dripped down onto Minnie's shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Em, it's alright. I've just never seen you like that. You're always so collected but it was like the light went out of your eyes." Minnie moved her sister to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What did they say?" Minnie asked cautiously as she searched for betrayal in Emmy's eyes.

"I didn't tell them. I woke up and they were yelling really loudly. Father said that he thinks were acting like this because of living with Dad and Dad told him that he wasn't around enough to see what happens here." Emmy wanted to cry as she repeated the argument in her head verbatim.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sure he didn't mean that though, did he? I mean yeah father isn't around a lot but he isn't a terrible parent. He could do better but it's not like he's abandoned us for the wolves." Minnie tried to reason with Emmy but she felt as if she may be trying to reason with herself.

"I yelled back at him. I told them they needed to grow up." Emmy chuckled through a sob as she wiped her eyes.

"Good girl." Minnie praised with a giggle as she pulled Emmy into a side hug.

This is what life had come to at Hogwarts. It went from a happy environment with her whole family to playing pickle in the middle as if getting them back together was actually worth it at this point.

No child should ever be in this position. No child should be caught in their own crossfire while trying to save what they have left like taping together a shredded piece of paper.

"Maybe we should just brew enough Felix Felicis to last a while and get drunk on it. Maybe they would get back together." Emmy laughed.

"More like Polyjuice into their replicas and show them how loving they used to be." Minnie chuckled with defeat in her tone.

"Father would hex us into next week if he saw what looked like an imposter of him." Emmy sighed as she snuggled her head into Minnie's shoulder.

Both girls looked rather teary-eyed as they leaned on each other. Serena opened the door and stopped in her tracks as she saw her melancholy sisters.

"Jeez who died?" She asked sarcastically as she stuck her nose up in a very Severus-like manner.

"Bugger off you twat." Minnie spat to her younger sister who seemed to be rifling through her closet.

"Eat a snickers Minnie, you get cranky when you're hungry." Serena retorted sarcastically with an eye roll before leaving. Holding the robe she was searching for tight in her arms in case Minnie tried to snatch them back.

____________________

"What the hell happened?" Lily yelled. The sound of temper in her voice felt so foreign after being the calm person she was.

"Watch your mouth Lilyanna. I'm still your father no matter how mad you are at me." Severus replied he heard the slam of his classroom door.

"Father." She sighed as she sat down at the front desk in front of his. "Maybe if you just talk to Dad this will blow over." Her tone relaxed as she tried to level with him. She couldn't believe herself, jumping on the parent trap bandwagon.

"There is no talking to be done Pumpkin. I'm sorry but it's not fixable." Severus sighed as he set his quill down and stared at his daughter.

"You've been bottling this up for years Father. So has Dad. Did you ever think for a moment maybe the reason the younger three are acting this way is because they miss the way things used to be?" Lily tried not to give away their plan but being the rational sibling she felt the need to try the simple way before jumping to planning.

"They are acting this way because they are teenagers. Pay no mind to it please, it will blow over soon." Severus replied.

"Will it? Seems a little odd that this is how they act now when they are all different ages. Look, I know this isn't really your forte but may try talking to them too. Talking is a powerful tool Father, it's a mending tool." Lily supplied to her father who was clearly trying not to sulk.

"Talking means rambling. Your Dad rambles. Lily, I know this is hard on them but it has been eleven years. They will all need to move on sooner or later." Severus said quietly.

"Have you moved on?" That question struck Severus like a bludger to the throat. Had he moved on? You know what! He didn't have to listen to this. Lily was his 17-year-old daughter, not his shrink. As much as he admired her nobility, she wasn't someone he should confide in about his romantic life.

"Lily, my love life is not a father-daughter topic." He tried to reason.

"I wasn't talking just about your love life Father." She quietly replied before throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving him to think on what she said.

Severus sighed as he picked his quill back up again. His train of thought was gone and he no longer felt any motivation to grade papers.

______________________

"I'm convinced they are two of the most stubborn people I've ever met." McGonagall said with irritation in her voice.

"I live with them I should know." Serena tried not to laugh as she sat down in the transfiguration classroom. She had briefed McGonagall on the previous night as if Minerva was one of the sisters.

"The problem is your Dad is a very open book. He likes to share his problems and fix them. Your father, on the other hand, is a very discrete person who shares nothing in fear of vulnerability." McGonagall began to prep her classroom as she talked to Serena.

Serena set her textbooks down on the desk as she waited for the class to fill up. Always the first person in class and the last to leave.

"Emmy caught them fighting this morning too. She yelled at them and told them to grow up." Serena laughed with pride to her older sister's attitude.

"Snarky that one. She's a very composed person but when she's angry, hell hath no fury." McGonagall chuckled as she spelled the words on the chalkboard for the classes' lesson.

"Serena! Early as always." A familiar voice chuckled from the doorway. Scorpius hurried in and grabbed the nearing desk next to her.

"Of course. We were just talking about Emmy's uh... incident." Serena supplied.

"Stubborn those men aren't they, Mister Malfoy." McGonagall added in. She had always loved having Scorpius in her classroom and adored the way he treated young Serena. Couldn't have picked a better young man herself!

"That they are Professor. Time to lock them in a room together until they work out their issues." Scorpius laughed as he started to follow the directions on the board.

"Where in Merlin's name are my students?" Minerva huffed as she grew frustrated with her abandon class.

"Oh, they're outside watching the fight." Scorpius added in as if it were nothing.

Both sets of eyes in the room turned to him with concern. "What?" He asked stupidly. Daft he was.

"Who?" Serena asked annoyed at her boyfriend for not speaking up sooner.

"Who what?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly.

"Who's fighting?" Both Serena and McGonagall yelled at the boy who seemed to be chewing on drewbels as he looked at them.

"Oh! Minnie and your Dad. Not a fight actually, more like arguing." He replied.

Both Minerva and Serena rushed to the door to peer into the corridors. They saw Minnie and Harry arguing in the hallway.

"Stop it this once! All of you, get to class!" Fifteen points from all of your houses! Now leave!" Minerva yelled before turning to Harry and Minnie.

"Potter, go fly a lap around the Quidditch patch. No buts, you need to calm down. Go!" She persuaded him with a small push.

Minnie tried to sneak out with him but was chided with Minerva's response.

"Ah Ah Ah. Not you young lady." She held Minnie's arm. "Serena please go watch the class, I will be right back." She smiled gently at the youngest as she agreed.

"Minnie, what in Merlin's name is going on with you. Do you know how lucky you are that you didn't get any points taken away from being out after curfew last night?" Minerva scolded her namesake as the young redhead melted into a puddle of guilt.

"I was only trying to talk to him when he left his classroom but he got mad at me." She cried back but she was also wearing her apparent lying voice.

"Alright, so we got the initial lie out of the way, now what's the truth." Minerva saw though Minnie's bluff immediately. She reminded her much of herself as a young girl.

With a sigh of defeat, she slumped in her own robes as she told the truth. "Dad grounded Emmy and I went to ask him why. I may have gotten a little angry." Minnie's voice got quieter as her sentence progressed.

"You're standing up for your sister? I was to believe you both were not getting along." Minerva raised her eyebrows at Minnie.

"Well..." Her voice squealed as she pinched her face together. "It may have been a small bluff. Please don't be mad! Emmy didn't deserve to be grounded!"

"That's no reason for you to concoct a mosh pit of a fight in my hallway with your Dad." Minerva replied as she grew frustrated. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously but followed without an answer.

A long five minutes later, she had followed McGonagall down the moving stairs and into the dungeons.

A hasty knock, interrupting Severus' class as McGonagall swung the door open with Minnie's arm in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt." Severus' eyes widened when he saw his daughter obviously in some sort of a mess.

"Severus, as I believe young Minerva here has a free period, she's gotten into trouble. Could you please find a place for her in your classroom for the period? It would be much obliged." Minerva said with her lips pinched as her younger version seemed to be growing guiltily by the moment.

"Gladly," Severus said quietly as his eyes blazed into Minnie's. Severus hated interruptions but hated the embarrassment of his child misbehaving even more. Especially when his whole class could see how it reflected on him.

"Thank you. Minnie, we will discuss this later. Behave." Minerva said before she scurried off.

Minnie could already hear her father yelling at her later in the day but his gaze was enough to say it all. Without being told, she moved to the furthest empty desk in the back of the room and pulled out her homework to start.

___________________

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Severus roared at Minnie in his office after class.

"Father I did nothing wrong!" Minnie pleaded as she stood in front of her father.

"It must've been something if Nana had to bring you down here." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot waiting for an answer.

"Dad and I got into a small argument in the hall. The class kinda gathered around and listened." She stared at her shoes as she confessed.

Severus sighed as he sat down in his desk chair. He pulled Minnie's hands into his own and tried to shift her focus on the floor.

"Minnie." His voice dropped rather sincerely before sighing.

"Minnie you can't do that. Causing a hallway distraction puts a hold on all of the other classes. Do you understand?" He squeezed her hands in his as he tried to get her to look at him.

"Yes, father." She acknowledged with a frown. She had never seen her father so... calm. At least not when scolding her.

"Alright. You're grounded for the week. No Hugo, No Hogsmeade, No friends over. You go to class and you go home. I'm sure I'll be sparing you from a worse punishment than your dad's. Please get back to class and behave yourself alright? I don't want a repeat of this." He leveled with her before standing up and hugging her.

She clung to him and buried her head in his chest. She didn't even try to argue that she had already been grounded for the night before.

Maybe Lily was right. He needed to talk.

______________________

"Father already grounded me so please save it." Minnie barked at Harry as she trudged into their chambers.

"What happened?" Emmy asked as she punctuated her question with a bite of an apple.

"I'll tell you later." She replied, saving herself from getting deeper into trouble with Harry.

"What did she do?" Emmy asked cautiously to her Dad who was sitting on the counter.

"She started a fight with me outside of my classroom. She caused a scene and put a halt to the classes." Harry said as he peeled a banana.

Emmy's eyes widened to the size of a house elf's as Harry spoke. She honestly wouldn't put it past Minnie to do that but right after being grounded already? That's risky.

"What was the argument about?" She asked as she bit further into her apple, inspecting it for any seeds.

"She yelled at me for grounding you." Harry replied slowly as he fidgeted with his banana. His appetite was hastily vanishing with the conversation's advance.

"Oh boy. That's... wow.. the whole hallway listened?" Emmy felt herself growing guiltier as she realized Minnie had done this for her.

"Yes. Nana dragged her off to your father's and made him watch her throughout the class. She made me go out to the Quidditch patch and fly to calm down. I can't say it helped much. Flying is a nice relaxer but it only leaves you with your thoughts." Harry bit into his banana as he talked to Emmy.

"Father probably gave her the third degree about it." Emmy felt her stomach drop as she thought about how much trouble Minnie got into for her. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Emmy ventured up the stairs to find Minnie stewing over homework.

"Minnie, what's going on?" Emmy asked as she slumped down next to her sister.

"I got in trouble." Minnie grumped without taking her eyes off her homework. Her quill balanced in her hand but she didn't seem to be writing anything down.

"What did father say?" Emmy asked, expecting a horrific story from Minnie about Severus' scoldings.

"Surprisingly, he was actually really nice about it. He was mad at first but he took me in his office and hugged me. He held my hand and told me I couldn't do that again. I got grounded, of course, no boys, no friends, nothing. A lot better than scrubbing cauldrons for a month."

Emmy's eyebrows raised in shock as her jaw gaped. Choking out a half laugh, Emmy saw that Minnie was trying not to choke on her own laughter.

"You're joking, right? So what did you _really_ get? Filch for a month and scrubbing the Quidditch locker rooms?" Emmy asked with a nudge to Minnie's shoulder.

"I'm dead serious. Just 'no Hugo, no Hogsmeade, No friends over.' He literally hugged me and kissed the top of my head. He sat down and took my hands and talked to me. I was half convinced you had taken my Polyjuice idea and were pretending to be him." Minnie laughed as Emmy's jaw dropped further.

"You're so spoiled!" Emmy playfully punched Minnie in the shoulder as she barked with laughter. "You had to have sucked up for that one! C'mon tell me how you did it."

Before Minnie could reply, she saw Lily standing in the door with a rather sharp look.  
"No, I talked to him today." She said matter-of-factly.

" _You?_ " Minnie and Emmy asked with shock in their voices. "Why you?" Minnie sneered.

Lily trudged over and sat down on the bed beside them. "Because he needed to hear it. I told him what he needed to be told and that's it. Maybe for once, it got through to him." She sighed.

"I thought you weren't on board with this." Minnie stared at her over her lashes.

"Im not. At least I don't think I am, but I do see how it's ruining our family further and I can't watch that happen again." Lily mumbled as she stared at her lap.

"Where's Serena?" Emmy asked her her brow furrowed. She hadn't seen her in hours. Usually, she would be home doing the same thing they were; homework and unwinding from the obviously stressful day.

"I haven't seen her either." Lily confessed. "I don't think I've seen her all day." The concern and tension grew tighter in the room.

____________________

"Well if it isn't the Potter offspring in my bar." Madame Rosmerta laughed before she realized what time it was. "Serena. Isn't it passed curfew?" The woman's look grew stern as she threw a towel over her shoulder.

"I'll give you five galleons not to tell my parents I'm here," Serena said deadpan as she pushed her coins over the bar. "Butterbeer please."


	9. 008

"The Gryffindor chaser takes hold on the quaffle! Gryffindor's Emelia Potter-Snape makes an attempt to get it past Ravenclaw's keeper, Jeremiah Ascot! 10 points scored to Gryffindor for a goal!" Elliot Wood, the quidditch commentator, announced happily.

Harry rose out of his seat and cheered for his daughter's excellent skill. She was so much like Harry on the patch, poised and graceful but stung like a bee.

"Ravenclaw takes hold of the quaffle! Frank Longbottom, Gryffindor's keeper, swiftly kicks the quaffle away from their goal as Minerva Potter-Snape, Gryffindor's beater, manages to knock Ravenclaw's William Xander down with a mighty swing of the bludger!" Elliot reminded Harry so much of his father, Oliver. Even not being on the team, the kid had a mighty passion for quidditch.

"Gryffindor's seeker Rose Granger-Weasley has spotted the Snitch! Gryffindor is already standing at 110-40. If Ravenclaw can catch the snitch they win!"

Harry stood up and cheered for Rose and his daughters. He could feel his heart thumping heavily as he saw them sway across their field. His mind happily shut out everything that wasn't on the field, the world was gone to him with every swoosh of a broom.

"ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 260 POINTS!" Elliot called out cheerfully with all intention to be bias of his own team. Harry cheered happily with the crowd as the players landed.

"Girls! Oh, I'm so proud of you." Harry smiled as he hugged all three of the girls. "Amazing catch there Rose. Couldn't have done it better myself." Harry said, making his God-Daughter blush.

"I've got ice cream at home if anybody wants it." Harry smiled as they laughed and joined.

"Emelia!" A voice called out. The four of them turned to see a woman rushing towards them with a clipboard in her hand.

"Emelia Potter?" The woman asked with a smile. "Emelia Potter-Snape yes. Call me Emmy. You are?" Emmy stuck her hand out to shake the woman's which was returned.

"Emmy yes! I'm Ophelia Harpington. I'm the scout for the Holyhead Harpies." She announced cheerfully.

Emmy's jaw dropped and her eyes were as wide as Winky's. "You.. you're Ophelia Harpington? Oh my gosh, it's so lovely to meet you! Did you enjoy the game?" Emmy vigorously shook the woman's hand as she laughed.

Minnie and Rose exchanged a gleeful look as Harry spotted Severus walking up the patch towards them.

"I did. Very much so! Your last score was impressive! Well, they all were impressive." The woman laughed as Emmy could only stare with her mouth agape.

"Anyways. The team owners sent me down here to Hogwarts to watch your game, and I'm very impressed! If you're interested I'd like to come watch more games and keep a record for the team. I'm to believe they are just as impressed as I am with your amazing skills." Ophelia said happily.

"That would be an absolute honor! I can't believe it! It's my dream to be on the Holyhead Harpies!" She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Ever since she was five years old she had the dream to join the Harpies.

"I'm sure they would love to hear your progress until you can officially qualify for the team. It was wonderful meeting you." The woman said happily before leaving.

"Daddy, did you hear that?" Emmy hugged Harry tightly as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Minnie jumped when she was startled by warm arms wrapping around her and kissing her cheek. "You guys did fantastically," Hugo said happily as he patted his sister's shoulder.

"Father!" Emmy ran to Severus and hugged him. "They want me on the Harpies! The scout was here today to watch me!" She cheered as Severus smiled down at her.

"That's wonderful pumpkin. You all did fantastic today." He lifted his head to look at Minnie but found her snogging Hugo rather in a rather rambunctious manner.

"Hugo!" Rose snapped. "Her parents are right there!" She chided.

"They like me right? You don't mind me do you Snapey?" Hugo smiled like an idiot but was greeted with an elbow to the stomach from Minnie. Harry and Emmy both tried to hide a laugh at the word 'Snapey'

"Anyways." Severus pushed it off. He really didn't mind Rose at all. She was a great influence and a great friend to Lily but Hugo was arrogant and idiotic. Much like a mix of James Potter and his twin uncles.

"Well, we're going to get ice cream back at my chambers. You're welcome to join." Harry said shyly to Severus. He couldn't tell if he was praying Severus would show up or wouldn't but his heart was racing faster and faster.

"I believe I will join. I do believe a celebration is in order." He patted Emmy's back.

_____________________

Back at Harry's chambers, the small group of Severus, Harry, Minnie, Emmy, Hugo, and Rose, all sat at the kitchen table and tucked into their ice cream.

"I almost beat that Ravenclaw with my bat. He shot a bludger right Rose as she first saw the snitch!" Minnie cried as they all laughed.

Just in time, Serena and Lily walked in with a smile on their face. Their eyes widened as they saw the group at their table, celebrating something.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Lily asked cheerfully to see a smile on both of her parents' faces.

"Uh, Gryffindor won the quidditch game. Holyhead Harpies' scout came out and watched Emmy play. They've decided they want her on the team!" Harry said happily.

Lily's smile grew larger as she ran over and hugged the two Gryffindor girls. "Congratulations on the game girls! And Emmy, I'm so proud of you." Lily said happily.

Minnie smiled and patted Emmy's back. She hadn't been this happy for Emmy in a while. She would've been extremely jealous about the Harpies thing if she had wanted to be on the team but thankfully she had no intention to join their team; she was beyond thrilled for Emmy though!

"Is there more ice cream?" Serena asked happily as she kissed Severus and Harry's cheeks.

"Plenty more!" Harry said cheerfully. It was nice to finally have his whole family together, even if it meant just sitting around and having ice cream; it helped fill the void that was left.

Serena and Emmy both grabbed a bowl of ice cream and sat down with the group. Without saying a word, Lily and Severus both winked at each other.

He didn't want to admit his daughter had been right the previous week but she had been.

It was nice to sit and laugh with family. It felt so right.. it was like mending the mess even if it wasn't long term.

Nostalgia almost knocked Harry over as Severus glanced at him from across the table. When did they become such strangers? The dark eyes felt like molten lava boring into him.

Harry would give anything to see those eyes like that more. He missed the eyes that filled with love, lust, and passion. Even though Severus was a private man, Harry could always see the passion in his eyes. It was addictive to him. The way Severus softened around his kids or even around Harry when he was upset, it was breathtaking.

"Dad?" Minnie waved her hand in front of his face but Harry felt like he was wrapped in a Legillimens spell. He didn't even try to shut his mind anymore, if Severus was in his mind, then he would see just how Harry felt.

"Dad!" Minnie and Emmy called out, snapping Harry out of his trance. "Dad, did you hear me?" Minnie asked.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Harry asked embarrassingly. His cheeks heated up as he could still feel the steel gaze of his ex-lover.

"I said can you take Emmy and I to the quidditch store next weekend?" Minnie said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ah.. yeah maybe. It depends on the weather. It's too hard to apparate in the snow." Harry stuttered before tucking his head low, guarding himself against Severus' gaze.

"Ohhhkay?" Minnie said slowly as she watched Harry look like he was melting.

"Have you ladies bought your dresses for the Yule Ball?" Severus asked over a bite off his spoon.

"Oh my God I completely forgot." Minnie looked up in shock as the rest of the girls realized they hadn't purchased one yet.

"I have one picked out but I haven't bought it yet. I'm waiting for Mum to give me my allowance." Rose grumbled over her ice cream.

"Mum doesn't want Rose to go. I think she said 'my baby is gonna grow up too soon' or something like that." Hugo said with a laugh before receiving a similar elbow to the stomach like Minnie had given him.

"See what they do to me, Professor Potter?" Hugo and Harry laughed as he doubled over in pain.

"You signed up for that with Minnie, I don't know about Rose though." Harry laughed as he came out of his daze further.

"How about this. I'll take you ladies to get your gowns this week if you do well in my class." Harry said cheerfully as half of the girls groaned.

"Alright deal." Serena said happily as she knew she would ace anything Harry put in front of her.

"Thank you, Harry." Rose said gleefully. "Now I just have to convince mum to pay me for it." She laughed.

"Sneak her wallet, it's what I've been doing for 15 years." Hugo said sarcastically as he guarded his ribs from another punch.

"You're terrible Hugo. Your mum is such a nice lady." Minnie sneered at her boyfriend.

"Rose who are you taking to the ball?" Serena asked as she nipped a bite out of her chocolate ice cream.

"I haven't decided. I think if I fly solo I might draw more attention." Rose said as she plumped her lips and gazed at her nails, mocking preppy girls.

Lilyanna laughed at her best friend's interpretation of who they both knew acted like that. Samira Patil.

"No, but really Rosie, you can't go alone! It's your last ball!" Emmy pleaded to the Weasley girl with a smile.

"Who could I possibly take to the ball? All the guys who gawk over me aren't my type!" Rose slumped in her chair at the revelation of truly going alone to the ball.

"Take Lorcan. I'm sure he would go!" Emmy cheered happily.

"Yeah right. He'll show up in a khaki hemp suit and a wicker fedora. Your lucky Lysander isn't like him." Rose laughed with the rest of them.

"Why don't you take another friend? I'm sure there are a few people who don't have dates yet." Severus added, surprising the table by throwing his hat in the ring.

"

I would but what if people think I can't get a date. It's bad enough that I was the epicenter of the 'slut' rumor that was sent around about me." Rose added, feeling more melancholy as the topic went on.

"I have an idea! I'll take you outside tomorrow after lunch and we can sit and watch for people. If you recognize someone who doesn't have a date, you can ask!" Lily said happily as if she had just cured dragon pox.

"Alright, it sounds like a plan." Rose smiled at her best friend

"See it's all worked out. If you need me to I will talk to your mum about the dress." Harry smiled at his God-Daughter.

"Thank you guys." Rose smiled as her mood started to lift.

_________________________

"How about him? He's cute." Lily pointed to a slender guy walking across the grounds in a wool coat.

"That's Cyrus McCorgan, he's going with Eliza Grath." Rose sighed as she searched for someone else.

"How about him? He's pretty good looking." Rose pointed to another boy who was rather medium in height who was flipping his dark brown hair.

"Derek Hague? He's taking Celine Sequill" Lily took a deep breath of Hogwarts' icy cold air as she tried to find someone else.

"We should've brought Frank's sister with us. She's looking for a date too." Lily said as she paid no mind to her words.

Rose felt her stomach drop at Lily's statement. She quickly changed the subject. "How about him?" She asked as she pointed to a Hufflepuff boy who was standing with a group of Ravenclaws.

"Jonas Perkins. He's single but he's weird. He constantly interrupts professor Sprout when she's talking." Lily grumbled.

"Him?" Lily pointed to Julius Checotah who was studying in the courtyard. He wasn't bad looking, he had beautiful blond hair with dark brown eyes.

"He's gay Lily. He's taking Aaron Leif." Rose said as she raised her brow with a lazy look to Lily.

"I wonder if Braydon Demerit has a date?" Rose said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"He's going with Julia Whittaker. I'm so sorry Rose. Maybe you should call Dragomir! I'm sure he would come out for the ball. I do think Durmstrang's holiday break starts a few days before ours does! He might already be out of class." Lily said cheerfully as she cast another warming spell on them both.

"Maybe." Rose said glumly as she huffed air into her gloves, trying to warm her hands faster.

_________________________

"I think we may have our hands full." Harry sighed with a lazy smile as he looked at Severus.

"It seems so. Four girls plus Rose, that's one hell of a Yule checklist." Severus said awkwardly as the tension grew between them.

"When is Minerva supposed to start the staff meeting? We've been here for twenty minutes." Severus said as he grew impatient to the almost empty staff room.

"She said 3 o'clock. She's not usually this late. She probably just got held up in grading papers." Harry said as he tried to keep his posture up, faltering as he felt exhaustion wave over his body.

"That doesn't explain where the rest of them are. Where are the children?" Severus asked, trying harder to steer away from the awkwardness.

"Let's see, Lily is with Rose playing date spotter, Emmy is in Hogsmeade with Lysander on a date, Minnie is God knows where getting into who knows how much trouble, and Serena is back at the chambers studying for N.E.W.T.S." Harry said as he palmed his face, scrubbing away the exhaustion.

"N.E.W.T.S? She's fourteen. She doesn't have to take them until she's seventeen." Severus said with confusion on his face.

"I tried to tell her. She didn't listen to me. 'Dad it's never too early to study.' She said." Harry chuckled as he felt some of the tension growing further away.

"Minnie is probably the one holding Minerva up. Trying to convince her to let her skip on the mandatory O.W.L studies." Severus laughed as he took a sip of tea.

"Yeah, or with Hugo making a mess of my chambers right now. I keep telling her they aren't allowed to be home by themselves but knowing that Serena is home right now makes me feel better. Even being fourteen she practically puts them in their place." Harry chuckled as he fidgeted his hands.

"Minerva isn't coming is she?" Severus asked with a sigh. Harry automatically felt all of the tension growing back in the room and multiplying.

"Am I that hard to be around?" Harry asked sarcastically with a faint laugh. God, he was half the reason the room was as thick as ice.

"That's not what I meant. I have papers to grade and she is wasting my time." Severus grumbled before he downed the rest of his tea.

"Well to answer your question, No. I don't believe she is coming." Harry pursed his lips and held his head in his hands. He felt like a migraine was going to rip through his skull at any moment.

"Then I'll be off. Send me a Patronus if she says anything about my departure." Severus said as he gathered himself to leave.

"Wait.," Harry called as he took a deep breath. Severus stopped and looked at Harry who was obviously trying to choke something out.

"Thanks for uh...for having ice cream with the girls and I. It was nice." Harry said quietly.

"It was no problem." Severus said calmly before finally departing.

"Way to fuck it up, Harry." Potter grumbled under his breath.

__________________________

"Father? What are you doing?" Minnie asked as she saw her father coming out of the staffroom.

"Hello, Minnie. I was just waiting for the headmaster. She was supposed to be holding a staff meeting but she must've mixed the times off. What are you up to?" Severus' rather... _upbeat_.. tone started to make the gears grind in Minnie's head.

"I was just heading back from the library. Hugo forgot his textbooks there so I was grabbing them. I'm on my way back now." Minnie said as her tone brightened.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you for dinner if you're in the great hall." Severus said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and left.

"Wierd." Minnie said with a grin.

She turned her direction to head for McGonagall's office. She obviously had something to do with this.

Finally reaching the large Griffin statue, she murmured the password and began to venture up the small spiral staircase.

"Minnie! How can I help you?" McGonagall said in a rather smugly happy voice.

"They are daft men aren't they?" Minnie said with a mischievous grin on her lips as she sat down across from McGonagall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." McGonagall replied in a voice as if she were trying to hide something but failed miserably.

"You have something to do with this don't you?" Minnie cocked her head as her smile grew larger.

"Did it work?" McGonagall caved as she set a tea cup out for Minnie.

"I don't know what you did but Father just left the staff room in a dapper mood." Minnie said as if she had never seen Severus smile before.

"I called your parents to a 'staff meeting' that I just so happened to forgot to attend along with the other professors. I was hoping they would sit and talk for at least a few moments." McGonagall said with a rather Dumbledoreish twinkle in her eye.

"They must've. Father even had ice cream with us yesterday! Me, Serena, Lily, Emmy, Hugo, Rose, and Dad!" Minnie's eyes practically popped out of her head with excitement and shock.

"Did they take it well about the Holyhead thing? They had owl'ed me a few weeks ago but I didn't want to spoil the surprise for Emmy." McGonagall said with happiness.

"Yes! They were beaming! I couldn't believe that father actually sat and talked to us as well. Usually, when we are all together including Dad he just shuts down and stays quiet." Minnie said with astonishment.

"Superb! Never thought I would see the day hell froze over." McGonagall laughed with Minnie.

_____________________

"How does this one look daddy?" Minnie asked with a smile as she spun around in a long golden dress.

"It's ah.. it's a little revealing." Harry tread as he sat restlessly in his seat.

"I figured. I have a few more I want to try." Minnie said happily as she bounced away into a dressing room.

Spending the day at Madame Mulkin's during gown season wasn't exactly how he expected his day to go since the girls had dragged him there before the weekend.

"What about this?" Emmy said as she gazed in the mirror at a long and glittery pink dress.

"It's pretty. I like it. It brings out your eyes." Harry said as if he hadn't been saying that about every dress to every girl. He couldn't understand why he was so fidgety, he just.. he couldn't sit still!

"Daddy. Are you alright?" Lily asked as she looked up from zipping the back of Rose's dress.

"Yes, sweet pea I'm alright." Harry tried to adjust the way he sat but he couldn't get comfortable in the chair.

"Serena, have you found a gown yet?" Minnie asked as she came out in a purple ball gown.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to try it on." Serena said blankly as if she was just as gone as Harry was.

"You two look like zombies today. What happened?" Lily asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Serena I want to see your dress! Please try it on." Emmy pleaded as she peeked her head out of the dressing room she stood in.

"I just don't feel good. I'll try it on but I'm done after that." Serena said glumly as she trudged to an empty dressing room.

"How's this dad?" Emmy smiled as she stepped out in a beautiful princess style gown that was two pieces. The chest piece was up to her neck like a crop top and was deep blue with glitter and the bottom piece was filled with tulle and sequins in a lighter shade of blue.

"The girls gasped as she did a spin in what was obviously ' _the dress'_ for her evening.

"I think that it's perfect. You look stunning Em." Harry smiled gleefully as he saw how gorgeous his daughter looked in her gown.

"Thank you." Emmy leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek before turning back to the mirror.

Serena came out next in a long 1920's style Gatsby dress, black silk that fell to her feet perfectly. Spaghetti straps lightly hugged her shoulders as she shyly held the fabric off the floor.

"Serena! You look immaculate!" Lily smiled as she ran her hands down the smooth silk fabric.

"Serena I think you look beautiful. You look so grown up." Harry smiled as he watched Serena come out of her shell more.

"Thanks. Can I take it off now?" She asked, causing everybody to laugh.

Minnie popped out in a long red mermaid style dress that had translucent red lace sleeves and lace thick lace fabric down the entire dress. The sweetheart neckline complemented her porcelain skin without revealing too much.

"Minnie! Look at you!" Emmy cried as she ran over to her sister and hugged her. Emmy could already see the way she would style her sister's hair in a side sweep; adding red dangling gemstone earrings.

"You look fierce as a lion Minnie. Maybe sorting you into Gryffindor wasn't such a bad thing. You look splendid." Harry added happily as he saw her do a twirl.

Rose finally stepped out of her dressing room in a long gown that was changed color as the sunlight flickered onto her. The dressed changed from Rouge pink to rosewood red with a hint of dark orange. It had a small amount of skin showing in two side ways triangle shapes at her hips.

"Rose Granger-Weasley! The girl who slayed!" Lily called out as she gaped at her best friend's sophisticated choice.

"You look dashing, Rose! I adore that dress!" Emmy chimed in as she played with Rose's dress.

"Thank you, ladies." Rose said happily with a bit of smugness in her voice. She knew she looked beautiful; enough to blow everybody away who dare step into the ballroom.

After a few minutes of Rose showing off her dress, Lily slipped into the dressing room a few moments later and came out in a flowy maroon gown that was encrusted at the chest with shimmering opal gems. It was strapless and shaped like the top of a heart, not revealing too much of her chest.

"Lilyanna! Oh, you look so beautiful." Harry smiled as he stood up and hugged Lily. He truly did have 4 beautiful daughters.

________________________

"Serena. Hey, are you okay?" Emmy asked as she walked into Serena's room. The youngest daughter was the first to run up to her room when they arrived home, making Emmy feel a bit uneasy.

"I'm alright." Serena said quietly. Her voice was so small it almost didn't exist, it sounded as if she was about to crack.

Emmy shut the door behind her and slowly approached Serena with a sad look in her eye. Serena had been so quiet today. She's always the quiet one but she seemed so zoned out.

"Whats wrong Rena? You're distant today." Emmy rubbed Serena's back as she tried to coax an answer out of her sister.

"It's not working Emmy. This _pla_ n we have. They aren't getting any closer and it's upsetting. Yes, I know they sat and had ice cream with us but they were supposed to be closer by now. We're throwing ourselves into danger to try a plan that isn't working because none of us are on the same page. Lily isn't even on board and it's just... it's not working!"

By the time Serena's rant ended she was already in tears, throwing her hands in the air with defeat.

Emmy's sad face softened as she remembered what Minnie had told her a few days prior.

"Minnie didn't tell you did she?" Emmy asked with a hint of a smile.

"Tell me what? Nobody tells me anything anymore remember?" Serena retorted.

'Dad and Father sat alone in a room together for 15 minutes. Nana had called a fake staff meeting to only the two of them to see if they at least sit and talk. Minnie was walking down the hall when Father left and he was in a chipper mood. He was smiling and everything. See Serena? It's taking time but I think they're getting closer. It's not going to happen over night, but I do believe it will happen." Emmy smiled as she wiped a tear away from her sister's cheek.

"'You really think so?" Serena sniffled. She hated feeling so vulnerable, crying in front of her older sister like she was 5 years old again.

"I do. I really do." Emmy smiled as she hugged Serena tightly.

"I do think we need to get a better plan though. One we can all agree on." Emmy added.

 


	10. 009

"Alright, I'm in." Lily said to her sisters who were clearly plotting something in her middle sisters' bedroom.

"Pardon?" Emmy asked with her brow raised.

"I'm in on whatever your plan is. I saw how dad acted today and I know father has something to do with it. I know I backed out the first time but it's killing me to watch him like this." Lily said as she slumped down next to her younger sisters.

"If you're going to be in on it there are rules Lily. You have to stick with them no matter how messy it gets." Emmy said as she looked up at Lily.

"Whats the conditions?" She asked slowly as her stomach started to drop.

"You are not allowed to tell father or dad about any of it. You can tell Frank and Rose and that's it but they aren't allowed to tell anybody either because if it gets back to either of our parents then it's foiled." Emmy said with caution as she explained their situation.

"You have to be willing to participate no matter how grounded you'll be or what the punishment is. We are doing this for all of us, not just them." Serena finished Emmy's statement.

"We stick together, if one of us has an idea then we share it because we have to be on the same page." Minnie added

"I think I'll live with that. What do we have so far?" Lily asked as she grabbed the parchment that they had been looking at.

"Well we have a plan for a possible specifically tailored love potion that both of them will drink at the ball. It will be made like Polyjuice so it has their hair added in it so they don't just fall for anybody." Emmy said as she pointed to one of the points on the paper.

"We also had an idea for spelling the room of requirement to hold them until they both admit their feelings and truly decide to give it a go. We would have to cancel their teaching plans because likely it would take days for them to talk it out so that would be done over break. The spells would have to be pretty strong, strong enough for them not to be released until it's complete honesty. They would also be left with directions from us on what they would be required of." Serena pointed to the second point on the parchment.

"I had the idea of adding an aphrodisiac to the love potion that would only be relieved with eachother but everybody gave me dirty looks so my idea was giving them both Veritaserum mixed with a compulsion potion so they have to say what's on their mind and be honest. Shutting them in a room together for at least an hour would get out the bulk of it." Minnie added as she pointed to the 3rd mark on the paper.

"Have you guys thought of having Nana tell father that his chambers need to be evacuated for some odd reason and him being placed with us? The only extra room would be Dad's room so they would have to share." Lily stated as she looked around the room for any reactions.

"I didn't think of that but write that down because it might be useful. Emmy write that down." Minnie said as they racked their brains for clues.

"What... what if we bonded them?" Serena said quizzingly. Everybody cocked their heads at her and looked with confusion.

"Like a wedding bond but through the soul. Those types of bond work like mates where you're drawn closer to them no matter how hard you fight it."

"Those have to be placed by one of the parties or an older witch or wizard." Lily added as she pursed her lips.

"And who's the one older witch who wants them together too?" Serena asked with a smug smile.

"It would have to be consummated and we both know father could break the hardest bond within moments." Emmy added with a sigh.

"Okay. What could possibly get them in a room together long enough to not cause damage?" Serena asked.

"A parent-teacher conference. They would have to sit down and talk with all the teachers if one of us were in trouble." Lily added with a jump and a smile. Without a moment passing, three sets of eyes turned to Minnie.

The fiery red-haired daughter threw her hands in the air and pouted. "Look! We all know there is a fine line between getting in trouble and getting expelled. They only do conferences when the student is treading that line!"

"But I thought we were risking getting in trouble." Lily said with a shit-eating grin.

"Look, if there wasn't that much at stake I would do it in a heart beat but being embarrassed by my behavior in front of their colleagues would only make them argue more about what's going on at home." Minnie defended herself.

"She has a point." Emmy told the group. It was funny how Emmy was always the mediator for the group of girls. Always being the tie breaker between rational ideas and one that have no chance.

"Pitch something please Emmy." Serena practically begged.

"We could spell a sonorous charm! The feedback going back to dad's chambers. One of us could sit down and coax father into admitting his feelings and dad would hear it all!"

"I like that idea. I really like that idea." Minnie's smile grew bigger. "Would it help if we spiked his tea with Veritaserum? He wouldn't be suspicious about it because he trusts us. One of us could bring the topic up and he would blurt it out."

"That might be the best, most illegal, meddlesome plan we've ever had as a group." Emmy laughed.

"What happens if dad hears it and Father still doesn't want to be with him?" Serena asked as her stomach dropped further.

"Then we work around that. We have a whole plethora of ideas but I think this one could work the best." Lily added to the conversation.

"Veritaserum isn't kept in the castle anymore, ever since the war ended the making of Veritaserum has been banned everywhere but for trial with the Wizengamot. We would have to make it." Serena said quietly. Suddenly this plan wasn't working.

"The brewing directions are kept in the restricted section of the library. Filch is there right now and Dad is awake so we can't go now. Plus we have to find a way to make it." Minnie replied.

All eyes that were on Minnie were now turned to Serena. Puppy dog eyes were hard to say no to, especially with the family.

"Alright! Alright, I get it. I'll brew it but so help me God if I get thrown in Azkaban for this I will never forgive you." Serena warned before running off to grab a book off her shelf in her bedroom.

"Whats that?" Emmy asked as she saw the tome Serena brought back.

"It's an old edition for high-risk potions. Father gave it to me when I started school. I think it has something about Veritaserum." She said as she flipped through the pages, skimming with her eyes squinted.

"Here it is! Oh.." Her voice dropped from excitement to concern in a heart beat.

"What? What's wrong?" Minnie asked nervously.

"The page is shot. It's an old book and the page is rotted. We have to wait to see what we can find in the library." Serena said disappointedly as she shut the book.

The girls in the room sighed as they tried to think of ways to work around the consistent problem.

"What if we just try a simple love potion at the ball and see how that goes." Minnie asked the group.

                ______________________

"You're gonna what? You must be mad!" Rose laughed as she ran her blush brush over Lily's cheek.

"You do realize we're the daughters of a potions master? This will be a piece of cake!" Lily pushed it off as she pinned a barrette into Minnie's hair.

"Still! Lily that's highly illegal now. Ever since Umbridge terrorized out parents with that potion it's been banned since the war. You could get so much time in Azkaban for that." Rose pleaded to the ridiculous plan.

"We're also the children of the chosen one. We could get out of any trouble that comes to us." Minnie added from the chain of girls preparing their looks for the ball.

"Using your dad's fame for negative results. C'mon guys that's a little unorthodox even for you." Rose laughed.

"It's not that bad! We never use that excuse so what better time than the present? That's if we even do get caught." Minnie said a little too sure of herself.

"Where would you brew it? You can't have that in Hogwarts. You can't apparate from here either." Rose questioned.

The looks on their faces paled before Lilyanna spoke first. "We.. may have an illegal port key." She said cautiously.

Rose's eyes practically popped out of her head with those words. "You WHAT? Where?" Rose marveled.

"Serena has an expanded brief case. Inside is a room that holds the 24/7 port key to our summer home." Minnie said as she brushed mascara onto her lashes.

Ah, the summer home. The Potter's cottage for the days spent on break between school years.

"That's where you'll brew? What if something goes wrong?" Rose raised her brow.

"Please! Serena is the top brewer in all of the school. She's father's carbon copy!" Lily protested.

"She's not wrong. I know how to extinguish any malfunctioning potion." Serena added to the conversation.

"So where are you going to find the brewing directions? Wait.. don't tell me. I'm already six feet deep in this now." Rose said rolling her eyes as she finished Lily's makeup.

"Does your Nana know?" Rose asked after a long moment of silence. Four voices mocking the same protest all shouted "No!"

"You mustn't tell her Rose. Our plan will be wrecked and we will lose every chance of this working.

"Have you considered a love potion?" Rose asked like she was stating the obvious.

Serena smiled as she pulled back one of her black silk gloves that matched her dress. "I guess you can say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She said smugly.

"Don't ever make a pun again." Emmy rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"I don't support this just so you know. But I do support you and your reasons so for that I'm going to keep my mouth sealed. Don't mess this up." Rose said warningly.

"Girls? Are you ready?" Harry called up the stairs. "Just a moment Daddy!" Lily called back cheerfully.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get this done." Lily said happily.

________________________

"Girls? Are you ready?" Harry called up the stairs as his daughter's prepared for the ball.

Four dates stood in his chambers along with Severus who was sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch. Just before Harry could call up again, a voice called back. "Be right down daddy!"

Not a few moments later, five beautiful faces appeared through the railings of the stone stairs. Each girl had their hair in a gorgeous style of their choice as their makeup matched each of their dresses.

The four boys' mouths dropped as their girlfriends walked to their side.

Severus' mouth dropped as he stood up. "You ladies look... immaculate!" He huffed in shock.

"Thanks, father." The four girls said happily as they looked over to Harry who held a camera in his hands.

"Alright, crowd. Gather 'round" Harry said as he watched dateless Rose leave the frame.

"Rose no! Get back in the picture silly." Harry laughed but the girl seemed like her feet were stuck in quick sand.

"Rose what's the matter?" Lily asked as she stepped away from Frank.

"I don't have anyone to stand with." Rose said quietly as she tried to fight off tears.

"How all of us take just a group photo and then we will take a proper ball photograph." Emmy suggested as Rose perked up.

The girls smiled happily as they pulled Rose into the group and smiled.

A quick flash grasped the photo of the smiling group.

Several photos later and a teary-eyed Harry began to escort them the ballroom.

First walked in Lily with Frank. He wore traditional dress robes with a maroon corsage to match her dress. Clapping roared and mouths dropped at their appearance.

Next was Emmy and Lysander who walked in with their matching navy blue apparel. Emmy's dress glittered furiously in the candle lit room as the cheers of clapping got heavier.

Minnie followed with Hugo on her arm. He wore a matching bright red tie and a traditional Muggle tux with his glittering girl on his side. Her hair was tucked one-sided and curled down over her shoulder, matching ruby earrings and bright red lips. Cheers and roars cried out.

Serena and Scorpius came next in their black dress pieces, his silk dress robes billowing behind him with the same fabric of Serena's dress. Cheers and whistles called out as they ventured down the walkway.

Harry was standing behind the doors as he watched Rose start to panic. "Rosie listen to me. You're going to blow them away. Every single one of them in there will see your dress and know who's boss. Go slaughter this Rose-style." Harry smiled and patted her shoulder as she visibly perked up.

With a deep breath, she raised her shoulders and her chin held high. She approached the doors and jaws dropped when they saw the stunning Weasley girl. The room went silent as she stood in the aisle, letting them inspect her stunning dress.

The silence was becoming scary before a horde of whistles and cheers roared through the room at the girl.

"You're good with her Potter. I think she would've run away if you didn't give her a pep talk." Severus said behind Harry, making him jump.

"Yeah well... I'm her God father and her real father is out hunting the bad guys out with the Aurors. I promised Ron that I would watch out for her when she started Hogwarts and I intended to keep my promise. She deserves an amazing night as if she had a date." Harry said sheepishly under the dark eyes of Severus' gaze.

"You're a good father Harry. A better one than I've been. I'm sorry for what I said a few weeks ago. I was out of line." Severus said quietly.

Harry almost fell over in shock. Severus Snape apologizing? He had been with the man for 15 years and he only ever apologized when something bothered him deeply.

"I...I appreciate that a lot. I'm trying really hard. You're allowed to spend time with them Severus I'm not holding them prisoner. They are stubborn children though and they prefer to sleep or be with friends. You have to come to them because they won't come to you." Harry said as he turned closer to his ex-husband.

"They don't like me Harry and I don't want to pry on them." He confessed.

"They don't hate you, Severus, they love you unconditionally. They're just waiting for you to make the move. They want to be proven that you care enough to be around even when it's uncomfortable being around me. They want to see effort, not you disappear like they don't exist." Harry added to Severus' nervous statement.

"What.. what if I say the wrong thing and upset them. They're teenagers but it's like holding a baby. You've got to do it carefully! I don't want to say something and have them only hate me more!" Severus quietly replied trying not to look utterly heartbroken.

"Sev, I say the wrong thing to them all the time. More than humanly possible. Yet they still love me and they still let me love them. They forgive Severus, they do it out of love. They are the most loving girls I've ever met and if anybody can forgive, it's them. So say the wrong thing and you won't be condemned forever from it. Yes they will be angry and yes they will probably pitch a fit, but at the end of the day, no matter how mad they are, if something happened, they would still cling to your side."

Harry didn't realize that through his ongoing additional that he had his hand on Severus' forearm.

"It's a Potter thing. We forgive." Harry said softly before departing.

Severus could only sigh. How could Harry make him feel such a way in only a short time? He wanted to bury the feelings he had. He wanted them to be six feet in the ground like a hatchet but he was burying the wrong side. He was burying the hope instead of burying the burden that he meant to forgive.

_______________________

"You're going to do what?" Scorpius asked quietly with a smile of shock on his face.

"Shh. I'll tell you more later alright? I see my father standing without a drink. This is part one. Priming him up for this." She kissed Scorpius' cheek and ran off to the punch table.

She searched around her as she ladled the juice into their cups. She searched around her again before slipping the small vial out of her glove, dropping a dose into the cup she was going to hand Severus. This was all going so well until...

"Serena." Crap! "Serena, what did you just put in your cup?" Severus asked with a mischievous smile she wasn't expecting.

"N-nothing! Just ah.. just juice!" She looked at her feet, avoiding Severus rather sly grin.

"Give me your cup Serena." He grinned and she held the cup out to him with a sigh.

"Let's see what is it. Vodka? Gin? Ah... love potion huh?" Severus looked down at her with a searching squint in his eye.

"I swear I put nothing in there!" She cried out but the guilty demeanor she had worn was difficult to break.

"Serena, I have no doubt that Scorpius already loves you further capacity than any love potion. Why would you need this pumpkin?" He asked concerningly calm and... _passionate?_ Merlin's balls! Minnie wasn't lying!

"I know he loves me. I just-" she was cut off by Severus almost instantly.

"Serena then why would you nee- wait. You two aren't planning on having se-"

"NO! No Daddy no. Nothing like that." She put her hands up to try to silence him but he still looked a little too concerned.

"Okay. So what's it for?" He raised an eyebrow, hoping she would tell the truth.

"I uh...  It wasn't mine. It was for a friend... she asked me to mix it for her date. I'm sorry father I won't give it to her." Serena pleaded.

"I should ground you for this... but I don't want you to spend Yule grounded so I will let this go. Pass me the vial." Severus said as he held his hand out.

Serena wanted to plead but she had already just missed a grounding so this was the best she could get. With little hesitation, she pressed the vial into his hand and hugged him.

"Thanks for not grounding me. I'm sorry." Serena clutched his hip.

"You're welcome. Now don't leave Mister Malfoy to his lonesome. Go have fun sweet pea." He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him

Skimping off back to her date, she found Scorpius looking rather confused.

"What happened?" He asked nervously.

"He caught me. He's not as daft as I make him out to be I guess. He took the potion but I still have a few more plans in mind." She smiled a devilish grin.

"Oh boy. I don't like that look. That's a Slytherin look right there Serena Anastasia and I want every bit to do with it." He grinned back at her before she laughed.

"Oh you will. How could I leave out Slytherin's best trouble maker?" She kissed his lips softly before resting her head on his shoulder.


	11. 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my FAVORITE chapter! (Besides epilogue winkity wink)

Minnie shut the door to McGonagall's office behind her as the elder woman looked up at her. The cautious look on her namesake's face was already a huge red light that something was off.

"I... need help." Minnie said slowly and carefully as she walked forward to her Nana.

"What is it, Minnie? Is everything alright." McGonagall asked with worry growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Everything is fine! I just... I need a question answered." Minnie's eyes were still wide with caution as she stepped closer.

"Ask away." McGonagall asked pointedly with her lips pursed.

"What exactly do you know about Veritaserum?" She asked nervously before stepping back.

McGonagall's eyes went as wide as a saucer when she opened her mouth to protest. "Does this have to do with your parents?" She asked fiercely.

"I... plead the fifth." Minnie said, pushing her limits further.

"Which obviously means yes. Minerva Arielle I am warning you right now what EVER you have in mind it needs to leave your brain this moment. I will not stand to see my granddaughter get in _thi_ s kind of trouble. The Azkaban sentence for Veritaserum has been raised to 50 years for illegal nonconsensual drugging. I am telling you that you are treading on the thinnest ice possible." McGonagall said sharply.

Minnie began to turn away in defeat when she heard a small voice. "But... I can, however, give you a hypothetical." McGonagall said.

Minnie tried not to smile as she bounced back to sit in the chair adjacent from Nana's desk.

"Hypothetically, on a scale, how difficult is it to either brew it or get your hands on it.. hypothetically," Minnie said carefully.

"Well. _Hypothetically_ _,_ it's extremely difficult to find and there are no traces of it in Hogwarts anymore. I guess you could say the difficulty lies in the sole use of the serum." McGonagall replied.

"Use meaning?" Minnie added.

"Potency. However long the... administrator.. wants it to last. The longer lasting the more difficult to brew. Hypothetically."

"Ah I see and hypothetically just how difficult are the ingredients to.. come in contact with." She raised her brow.

"Hypothetically they would be simply in any Potion Masters' repertoire. It wouldn't be kept on hand though." McGonagall answered.

"And now hypothetically, how would one come across the brewing manual?" Minnie asked again.

"Ah well, hypothetically I wouldn't want my student to know that the manual is located on the third shelf closest to the entrance of the restricted section. I definitely wouldn't want them to know it's on the left side either." McGonagall replied with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah yes understood. Now hypothetically how strong would the spell have to be to petrify a bitchy red-eyed cat if the caretaker of the hypothetical cat was.. distracted.."

"I hypothetically would recommend a timing spell of at least an hour placed on a _Petrificus_ spell. I would hypothetically recommend a _Confundus_ on the hypothetical caretaker." McGonagall said carefully.

"Now say how much hypothetical strength would have to be in the serum itself to last a short while?" Minnie questioned.

"Well, this hypothetical guide to brewing this serum would have a chart on the strength needed for the amount of time." McGonagall answered.

"Ah yes. Well, this hypothetical user of serum would be under its influence to only admit feelings. Feelings that need to be heard." Minnie suddenly felt as if this hypothetical was becoming much deeper than intended.

"Minnie, what are you planning?" McGonagall asked with her strict voice coming back.

"I.. I can't plead the fifth again can I?" Minnie admitted in defeat.

"No, you can not. Just tell me." McGonagall retorted.

"I can't tell you right now. I do however promise that this is going to go about a lot safer than you may think." Minnie sighed as she took a deep breath.

"Minnie, no matter how you're using this serum, it's dangerous. Whether you're shipping it off to Belgium or putting it in someone's drink, it's dangerous." McGonagall warned.

"What are the risks?" Minnie asked, dumping the hypothetical.

"Permanent truth-telling. Permanent lying impulses. Paralyzation of the diaphragm after ingesting it. Minnie, it takes one wrong move to brew a disaster and I am absolutely against this." McGonagall pleaded.

Minnie stood up and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she tried to hide her tears.

"It's all I have left. It's my last drop of hope and I'm willing to face life in Azkaban if it will fix the damage that's done. I'll be safe and I'll keep distance of the dangers. Sometimes you have to risk losing it all. It's how you know you need it bad enough. Putting your life on the line just to walk across a thin tightrope to the better side of what you lost. I've lost it all and I have nothing left to lose and everything to gain." Minnie cried with her voice breaking.

She began to turn towards the door when McGonagall called out to her.

"Wait. Minnie." McGonagall took a deep breath. "Have Serena brew it. She's a potions major, she knows the risks better than any of us. Please, just have her do it and it might just work." McGonagall pleaded.

"I'll have Serena begin soon. I was never here." Minnie said before she ducked out of the room and back home.

_____________________

"You told her?" Serena asked as put her fork down and stopped chewing.

"It was all hypothetical! I swear if she had means to stop me she would've told me she couldn't hear another word about it." Minnie pleaded with her younger sister.

"But you told her." Serena said flatly.

"Yes, i..I mean no. I didn't tell her everything I just asked where the manual is kept and just simple dynamics of the potion." Minnie replied as she picked a noodle up on her fork.

"Does she know why we need the potion?" Serena asked with her brows raised.

"Ehhh." Minnie danced around the subject nervously. "She has an idea." She spoke through her teeth.

"So she basically knows the bulk of it but minus the details? Psht yeah, this is gonna fly by perfectly." Serena grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, there's more that she requested us to do.. well requested _me_ to do." Minnie said in the same cautious tone she had spoken to McGonagall in.

"Well, what is it?" Serena said with her patience growing thin.

"Well... she asked me to uh.. oh boy. She uh, she asked me to have you make it." Minnie sighed.

"Ah, so she knows we're brewing it. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic." Serena spoke as she wandered to the kitchen, letting her empty dish clatter in the sink.

"Look, we all knew we would have to brew it. Nana knew too! She said that if we were to do this that you would need to be the brewer or else something could go really wrong. She trusts you!" Minnie begged as she followed her into the kitchen.

"I already said I would brew it but I'm extremely nervous about this Minnie." Serena cried as she turned to face her sister. "I'm scared that this will fail. I'm scared that there is a better plan out there that we are oblivious to and that if something goes wrong with this that we might be ruining our only chance here. I can't help that I'm apprehensive! If they caught us in Knockturn trying to buy it, who knows what would happen! It could be laced and Aurors could be there watching! But if we brew it then there is a possibility that something could go just as wrong. I'm weighing my problems out here, and I'm looking for one that trumps the other!"

Serena sighed and rubbed her face as she ended her rant. This was already as insane as it could get! This wasn't a simple 8 year old's plan to try and get her parents back together by praying for a fairy Godmother! This was illegal and unethical and it just screamed trouble.

"Look Serena. I know how dangerous this is but, in all honesty, I'm not ready to give up my family. I'm not ready to give up the idea that someday I will wake up and both of our parents will be cuddling on the couch like they used to. I've heard stories about Father before we came along and he was cold and bitter and I think that man is coming back. I'm not doing this just for us, I'm not doing this for just Dad. I'm doing it for all of us. You, me, Lily, Emmy, Dad, and Father. We all deserve happiness and it's right on the other side of a barrier. So it's time to suit up to go into a battlefield and hope for the best."

Minnie huffed as she stopped talking and walked away, leaving Serena gaping behind her. Nothing was going to put out the fire in her belly over this. This is what she had to do! This was her purpose! This was what she needed to risk to save her family.

Nothing could get in her way.

_______________________

"Alright. Dad leaves at 11 for his night watch shift and Father isn't on watch tonight. We just need Filch preoccupied and I'll do the spell on Mrs. Norris. What could we possibly do to distract Filch?" Minnie asked the group of girls.

"Instead of petrifying Norris why don't we distract her?" Emmy asked as if she was stating the obvious.

"Because I hate that bitch cat and I want her to be dead to the world for at least 10 minutes." Minnie said darkly.

"I have a better idea. One that will work with Filch too." Serena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. So we lure Norris into an empty classroom and Filch will follow her. Inside the classroom, we could leave out a few treats and what not for him, shut the door on a time warding spell and in fifteen minutes we will be out." Serena stated.

"Alright, it will work. Grab some random food and transfigure it into cupcakes and lure the cat down. What if they see us?" Lily asked.

"Ah, but I snatched this from Dad today while he was in class." Emmy said mischievously as she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Are we going to all be able to fit under there with cupcakes?" Minnie asked nervously.

"It's got a small expansion charm on it, less than a yard bigger shouldn't be too small for us." Emmy replied.

"Alright well, it's almost 11 now so we will have to get going. Got your gear?" Minnie asked the group as they all pulled out black leggings and sweaters with matching black hats.

"We really don't need the ninja gear." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fun! Nothing like playing the role." Minnie said happily as she fastened the black ski hat on her head.

"We look ridiculous!" Emmy cried as she pulled the gear over her pajamas.

"Paintings have trouble seeing dark clothing without the candles lit. Some of them are real snitches. Trust me I've learned." Minnie mumbled as she pulled the sweater over her sleep top.

"But we will be invisible!" Serena said. "Why do we need these clothes?"

"Because none of us will be able to find that book quick enough if we hide under the cloak. Precautionary measure." Minnie finished putting her clothes on and... 

"Uh, girls I'm off to... why do you all have on matching outfits?" Harry asked suspiciously as all four of them froze.

"It's cold in here. We just grabbed the nearest clothes." Emmy said with a coy laugh.

"It's like a hundred in here, the rooms are heated. Are you sure yo-"

"We're fine Dad! Just warm." The four of them said in unison.

"Alright... well... I'm off to do patrol so stay out of trouble. I want you all asleep when I return." Harry said slowly as they all nodded.

Harry backed out of the room slowly with his eyes pinched as he scanned for any detail he could get.

Finally departing, the girls let out a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding.

"Alright. Just to be safe I think we should wait a few minutes before leaving." Lily said to the group.

"I'll go prepare the cupcakes." Emmy said as she hopped up off the floor and bounced to the kitchen.

______________________

"Alright, are we ready?" Lily asked nervously as she clutched to the platter of cupcakes.

"Yes." They all repeated back as they slipped under the cloak. "Alright, we have fifteen minutes or less, be careful alright? Let's not get killed." Emmy said nervously as they began to walk towards the door.

Serena managed to open the door through the cloak and they began to walk together.

Trying to keep their feet as silent as possible they spotted Mrs. Norris looking preoccupied. "Alright. Let's get down the classroom, leave the cakes, and come back to lure them." Emmy said almost silently as they nodded in agreement.

They shuffled through the long corridor and found the first empty classroom.

Beautifully decorated cupcakes (thanks to Emmy aceing Transfiguration) were set strategically down in the center of the empty desk.

"Alright. Let's go get them." Lily said as they made sure to leave the door open.

"Wait!" Serena called before digging into her pocket. She planted the small herb-like substance on the floor behind them in a trail as they left the door.

Serena ran her wand over the open door and mumbled. "si hospitio adventum decem minuta claudere." The doorway glowed red for just a second, confirming the ward was set.

"Alright, when Filch and Norris walk in it will close for at least ten minutes. Dad is probably on the third floor by now so it should be clear to get to the library now. We will take the stairs that are in the library to avoid being seen on the third floor. Let's go." Emmy stated before the group began to move.

As they walked closer to Filch and Norris, Serena dropped the small flakes of herbs behind them.

Finally, Mrs. Norris looked up at them and saw the trail of herbs.

Quickly and quietly running to lean against the wall, the girls shuffled and huddled in their cloak as Filch followed the cat, not even noticing the trail.

"What was that stuff?" Minnie asked, expecting it to be a complex herb that she stole from father's storage.

"It's catnip. It's in the mint family." Serena said smugly.

"Let's just hope Nana isn't out in animagus form tonight." Lily grumbled before moving onward.

After a long stroll, they found the large double doors of the library. Praying on their lucky stars, they hoped Pince wouldn't be there still.

Serena peaked her head in and looked around. She nodded to the rest when the coast was clear.

They trailed to the back of the library, finding the spiral staircases that led up to the fourth floor.

Emmy pulled off the invisibility cloak and bunched in her arms as they quietly snuck up each staircase.

They're faces scrunched as they heard the creaky steps screech with each of their steps. Walking slowly and trying to carry their weight lighter, they finally got to the fourth floor.

The room was dark and gloomy, smelling of dampness and old books.

"Alright, it's on the third shelf to the left closest to the door." Minnie repeated as they found the shelf in question.

"Here it is! Wait...That's... weird." Lily said as she ran her hand over the spine of the book.

"Whats weird?" They asked in unison as they watched her inspect the book.

"It's already pulled halfway out as if it's been... ready for us?" Lily raised her brow and looked at her sisters.

"Ah. Nana, you're not as daft as I thought you were." Minnie laughed as a smile crept on her face.

"She knows about this?" Lily asked as she stepped closer to Minnie.

"How did you think I knew the exact location? She knew we were coming here so she set the book in clear view. Ha, I love that woman." Minnie chuckled as she pulled the book off the shelf and tucked it under her arm.

"Alright. Let's get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Emmy said as she started down the stairs.

Emmy unraveled the cloak as they reached the library doors, draping it over the group of girls.

"Emmy?" Minnie asked nervously.

"Whats wrong Minnie?" They looked at her with fear.

"The expansion. It shrunk down. There's barely enough room for all of us." She said nervously as she pointed to the bit of her back hanging out of the cloak.

"Shit. Alright, let's just get home quickly." Emmy said as they rushed out of the rooms.

They were just about to turn into a T shaped hallway when they saw Filch on the other end of the hall.

"Hey.. hey wait! Student out of bed! Oh no, you don't!" Filch cried as the group ran faster.

"Pull the cloak down Minnie!" Serena whispered as they ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

"I'm trying! It's not going!" She grunted as she tried to pull the cloak down further but it wouldn't drop past her feet.

They could hear Filch grumbling behind them as he started to catch up to them.

"Down here! Chambers are down the next hall!" Serena whispered as they made a quick turn.

Filch turned the corner looking up and down for any sight of the girls pressed against the wall.

"Useless brat kids. I'll find ya! You hear me! I'll find ya!" She yelled before venturing towards the staircases.

Their breathing was heavy as they tried to scrunch together as close as possible under the silk.

"Let's get home. Now!" Lily warned as they picked their pace back up.

"Fuck! He's going to talk to Dad! We have to get home NOW!" Minnie warned as they ran faster.

"How do you know?" Lily asked breathlessly as her feet ran like jets.

"He always goes to find dad when I'm out after curfew. We're almost there!" They quickly turned and saw their door appear in the hallway.

Opening the door, completely out of breath, they heard Harry's voice approaching down the diagonal hallway.

"Ditch the cloak!" Minnie yelled as they piled up the stairs. Emmy chucked the cloak behind the couch, leaving it for the past.

They ran up the stairs and ripped their black clothing off, stuffing them behind their beds.

"Put the book under your pillow!" Lily said to Serena as the youngest Potter did just that.

They jumped and tumbled into bed, ripping the covers over themselves as quickly as possible.

Minnie and Emmy piled into their opposite beds and spelled the lights out.

"Serena has the book. If Dad comes in do NOT open your eyes!" Emmy scolded to her younger sister right when they heard the door to the chambers open.

"I'm pretty sure they're here sir but I'll check." Harry said as he walked up the stone stairs.

The girls could hear their own heartbeats in their ears, blaring loudly over the sound of Harry's steps.

Harry peeked into the shut door of Serena and Lily's room. The girls appeared to be sound asleep, tucked away under their covers as if they had been all along.

He moved down the hall and stuck his head in the doorway of Emmy and Minnie's room to see the same scene. Both girls sound asleep in their normal sleeping positions as if nothing was amiss.

Quietly shutting their door behind him, Harry walked back down the stairs and shrugged at Filch.

"They're all there sir, sound asleep. Why exactly did you believe it was my children?" Harry asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Well, I saw the uh... the red hair." Filch motioned towards his balding greasy locks. "They were running closer to your rooms. Down the left corridor."

"The left? I'm sorry sir my girls only ever go down the right one to come home. I hope you find the kids though, I have to get back to the third floor." He bid a farewell wave to Filch before turning into his kitchen to grab a small snack.

He reached for an apple when he peered over the island in the kitchen. He saw what looked to be the corner of his invisibility cloak peeking out behind the couch.

"That's weird." He punctuated his small statement with a bite of a red apple. "I thought this was in my office." She stared at it skeptically before shrugging his shoulders and venturing off back to his post.


	12. 011

"Our children are up to some devious plan you know." Harry said as he started walking beside Severus down the busy corridor.

"Hmm, are they now? I wonder where they get that from." Severus replied sarcastically as Harry shifted the books under his arms.

"Oh, hush. Really they are! I went to say goodbye to them last night and they were wearing all black sweaters and clothes! They said it was hot in the chambers but I checked and it was almost 15°C in there!"

"Goodbye? Where were you going?" Severus asked sharply. He didn't like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt like slime and goo boiling in his gut.

"Oh, so playing your ex-husband's keeper now, are we? No, I wasn't on a date Severus because I know you'll ask me that, or you'll want to. I was on patrol." Harry stopped walking and stood in front of the man who was still significantly taller than him.

"I was on patrol! I saw how your face just heated up there, trust me, my love life is about as nonexistent as the dodo bird." Harry announced.

"Dodo bird?" Severus asked raising a brow at Harry's nonsense.

"Muggle world animal that's extinct." Harry said with a coy laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I would never just leave our daughters at school to go on a cheap date with some bar boy wizard who wants to get his rocks off with The Man Who Lived. You can trust me." Harry said as if he had recited his statement for the very day Severus would show an ounce of jealousy.

Jealousy! That's what it was in the pit of Severus' stomach. Green, gooey, envy. Why was he envious? He and Harry hadn't been together for almost 11 years and though Harry hadn't gone on a date since Severus thought he was over Harry. _Thought_ being the keyword.

"I know I can trust you with our daughters Harry. I was simply asking a question." Severus said as he moved aside Harry and began walking again.

"I mean, you don't have to worry about that for me. I think dating is out of the cards for me." Harry laughed awkwardly. He could already see _TDP_ 's headlines.

**"Divorced Potter finds a new beau"**

**"Left by ex-deatheater, our Boy Who Lived's** **bachelor** **status is taken again!"**

 **"** **Leaving** **behind his life for a new man?"**

Insufferable vultures that band of idiots was. They were just as ruthless when Harry and Severus had ended their marriage. Or when Severus would be seen with one of the daughters they suddenly became newscasting press on the nonexistent custody battle they made in their heads.

"Ah well, I have to get to defense. Teaching third years advanced dueling hexes is always something I look forward to." Harry smiled before waving the man off.

Jealousy. Severus felt jealous. He hadn't heard a damn word that Harry had said, he could only listen to his heart pounding faster as it felt like bile was going to come up his throat.

Yes, of course, Harry hadn't been on a date but why was he still jealous? Harry had just face to face told him what he needed to hear but the rage of jealousy still crawled through him. Was it because he even had the idea that Harry was dating? The idea that another man was in his home, around his kids, around his husb- ex-husband.

No. Jealousy is natural. It's a natural response to anything that could possibly release the adrenaline causing jealousy. He wasn't jealous of Potter at all, it was a simple chemical malfunction. Of course Poppy would have something that would sort out this malfunction.

______________________

"Severus? Well Merlin, I never thought I'd see you again in this wing. Sit, sit Dear!" Poppy cheered as she pulled Severus towards a cot.

"What seems to be the problem professor?" She asked after getting him seated.

"I seem to be having a chemical problem in my prefrontal cortex." He said sigh a sigh.

Poppy looked at him oddly before summoning a chair to her side. She closed the curtains and sat down in her desk chair before giving him a long look.

"You do know that's ridiculous right? Unless you're depressed or bipolar it makes no sense. You don't have a history of either." She raised her brows at him to confirm he understood.

"Yes I know Poppy but you have to understand. I'm having incorrect reactions to situations and I believe it may be a chemical imbalance." Severus said in his normal egotistical tone as if he studied medicine at the Mayo Clinic fresh out of Harvard.

"Alright, when did this start?' She asked as she glanced at his chart.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Severus stated.

Trying not to lose her mind, Poppy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Playing along with his charade she cast him an annoyed look. "What happened the moment you felt this...imbalance?" 

"I was talking to Potter." Severus said in barely a whisper.

"Ah, I see. What were you feeling?" She glanced back at him to see the man looking squirmish.

"Right.. here... I don't." He motioned to his stomach as Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, that's the emotion known as jealousy Severus. What happened? Did Harry go on a date?" She asked.

The rage of 'jealousy' roared in his stomach as she spoke about Harry.

"No, he didn't go on a date Poppy. Are you going to cure me or not?" He questioned with more anger in his voice.

"Did you get that feeling before or after Harry told you he didn't go on a date." She asked as she skimmed his chart.

"Before." He admitted quietly.

"See if you had gotten jealous after he told you he had a date or didn't have a date then you would've been jealous about that. You're jealousy caused you to jump to conclusions. You thought Potter had a date and you got jealous. It's perfectly normal! Go home, have a drink, forget about Potter and I promise this will clear up just as fast as it came on." With that, she patted his shoulder and began to leave his bedside.

"Poppy no! I don't just get jealous out of nowhere so this must be wrong! You have to help. You took an oath." He called out as he ran towards her.

"Severus listen to me. You are not sick, you do not have an odd chemical imbalance, you are fine. You're only human! Like I said, drink, home, no Potter!" She turned away from him and started towards the doors of the wing opening.

"Ah, the dueling children. Have a seat." She said dangerously strict as two boys appeared, holding injured arms.

"Severus?" A voice asked from the front of the room. Suddenly the whole entire purpose of him being in this wing had just come right to him.

"Potter." He acknowledged the younger man without looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you here? What's wrong?" Harry asked nervously.

"Chemical imbalance." Severus gritted out from his teeth quietly as he pushed past Harry.

Harry glanced at Poppy who seemed to be waiting for his eye contact. Putting his arms hands up in the air for question, Poppy just shrugged.

_______________________

"Dad is still in the defense class grading papers, we have about an hour before he gets home. Did you find the page with the Veritaserum?" Lily asked as she sat down in the circle of her sisters.

Serena pulled out the dusty potions book from the restricted section. Opening up to page 227 she pointed to the Veritaserum section. "Right here."

"Good, what's the first ingredient?" Lily asked as she looked at Serena skimming the page.

"Jobberknoll feathers." Serena's words were barely finished before Minnie chimed in with a rather annoying "Oh boy."

"What? What's the matter?" Emmy turned to her and asked nervously.

"They're extinct. Jobberknolls." Serena said flatly but obviously full of despair.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Emmy sighed as she leaned against her bed frame.

"I'm sure I can find a few in father's storage. How many do we need?" Serena asked.

Lily glanced at the page and skimmed the ingredients. "Ah looks about 3 of them we need."

The girls groaned as the slumped their heads back in frustration.

"Look, we knew this wouldn't be easy. I already have a majority of common potion ingredients so I'm sure I can find the rest of them." Serena said to the group.

"Serena, you know father best out of all of us. What would he say if you asked for jobberknoll feathers?" Emmy asked Serena.

"It's not a common potion ingredient and it's mainly used in potions such as Veritaserum or memory potions. He will ask me what I'm making with it. It'd be better if I nicked it from him without him knowing." Serena stated with a sigh.

"That's so ridiculous it might work. Father is so nitpicky about his stock and if he finds something missing he will go haywire. He wouldn't suspect you though will he Serena?" Minnie cast a sarcastic glance at the youngest sister.

"Hey look, guys, he trusts me. I didn't ask him to but it's better he trusts me than none of us." Serena admitted.

"She's got a point." Emmy announced, as usual, playing the mediator. "It's better if it's at least one of them. Serena happens to be the brewer in the family so if he didn't trust one of us instead of her then he would suspect something if one of asked if we don't brew." Emmy added.

"You're lucky it works like that." Minnie said with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"Whats something easier we could get on the list?" Lily asked the group.

"Doxy venom. I have tons of that. Sophorus beans, I have those too. I have a lot of this stuff but a few of them are still hard to find." Serena said as she looked over the page.

"Anything else?" Emmy asked nervously.

"A few things I might have to go to Slug and Jiggers for. I'll have to buy other things with it to make it a little less suspicious but if I could get down there it shouldn't be hard to get to." Serena informed.

"Use the port-key from the cottage. If I take you I might be able to apparate us from there." Lily said to Serena.

"You'll have to distract Dad while we're gone. They're only open in the day so we can't just leave at night. Try taking him to Hogsmeade for lunch alright?" Serena looked to Minnie and Emmy who nodded accordingly.

"This might work. Let's just hope it goes well. Some of these I'll need to harvest but if I leave for the Forbidden Forrest in the middle of the night I might be able to get to them." Serena sighed nervously as their plan started to go further.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we will take Dad to Hogsmeade and Lily you take Serena to Diagon Alley but you have to be fast. Less than an hour at least because we can't stall Dad for very long." Emmy said as she looked at each sister for a nod of approval.

"Do you have money?" Lily asked Serena.

"About 50 galleons I've saved up from the Hogsmeade trips that Dad gave me an allowance for." Serena stated.

"50 freaking galleons! Are you kidding me? What the hell Serena you're richer than all of us combined!" Minnie yelled.

"Don't spend all your money on Quidditch gear and candy!" She shouted back before they all laughed in shock.

_____________________

"So what are you girls planning on doing for the weekend?" Harry asked over his small dining room table.

The girls looked at each other suspiciously before Minnie spoke first. "Well, Emmy and I were going to treat you to lunch! Hog's Head tomorrow?" She cheered.

Harry wanted to ask her why the hell that was their plan, but in all good conscience he couldn't be rude. "That's really nice girls, I would love that." He said happily as he dug into his plate.

"What about you girls?" He asked Serena and Lily who was sitting opposite of Emmy and Minnie.

"Serena and I are going to study. She has a test coming up and she asked for help." Lily said happily as she tried not to play with her food.

"A test? I've never heard you ask for studying help. In what exactly is the subject?" Harry asked Serena suspiciously.

"Charms. It's just a bit advanced and I wanted her opinion. Go have fun with Minnie and Emmy tomorrow Dad. You'll enjoy a nice day out." Serena said without faltering.

"Oh, alright. Well, Serena don't forget you have plans with your father on Sunday." Harry added.

"I won't forget Daddy." She smiled happily.

This might be easier than they thought..


	13. 012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspense!

"Serena! Wake up!" Lily shook her younger sister to wake her from her slumber.

"What time is it?" Serena groaned in a groggy state of sleep.

"It's late. You slept in! The girls are taking Dad in less than an hour!" Lily whispered harshly as Serena shot up in the air.

"Oh my God we have to leave!" She whispered nervously as she ripped the blankets off.

"Get dressed, don't wear your robes though. Just wear casual clothes alright? Don't want to raise suspicion." Lily added as she started to hand clothes to Serena.

"Today everybody is leaving for break right? Hopefully, the shop won't think anything of us being there." Serena said as she pulled a sweater over her head.

Serena pulled on a pair of muggle jeans as quickly as she could while trying to tame her curly hair to rest on her shoulders.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She chided to her older sister as quietly as possible.

"I got caught up in chores and I figured that I would be done sooner. I'm so sorry." Lily replied nervously as she helped her sister with the curly mane.

Harry, despite having regular house elves, had always asked his daughters to help with chores around their home. Of course, Minnie was the only one to really protest, Lily usually was the first to offer help.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Have they left yet?" Serena asked Lily who was rummaging around for a regular muggle jacket.

"Not yet, they're getting ready now." Lily responded as she threw the coat to Serena.

"Serena! You're up." Emmy smiled as she peaked in her sisters' joined room.

"Yeah. Slept in. When are you leaving?" Serena asked nervously to her older sister.

"About 15 minutes. Why are you wearing muggle clothes?" She asked with a coy smile.

"If I go there in my slytherin robes they will think I left school early. If I just wear clothes as if I'm already on break than I shouldn't raise any suspicion." Serena said as she quickly brushed mascara on her lashes.

"Won't you look _more_ suspicious if you're in muggle clothes though? Rather than normal robes?" Emmy asked with her brow raised.

"I don't know. I'd rather wear this. It's heavier and it's cold out so it doesn't matter." Serena said as she slipped into her shoes.

"Alright. Remember, be back within an hour okay? Don't let anybody try to distract you either, just avoid as much conversation as possible. Do you have the ingredient list?" Emmy questioned.

"I've got it in my purse. Do you need money for lunch?" Lily asked.

"No, we've got it covered." Emmy said happily. "Good luck. Love you both!" Emmy said as she jumped out of the room.

"I'm nervous." Serena said helplessly as her mood soured.

"We will do great! If you want we can floo from the cottage instead of apparate." Lily added as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"If we floo then we have to go through the entry way. If we apparate we can come in right to Diagon." Serena noted.

"Alright. We'll leave soon." Lily said trying to hide the fact that she was just as nervous.

____________________

"So, what's the occasion?" Harry asked with a suspicious smile creeping on his face.

"Well we're on break today so we figured, why not?" Emmy said happily as she walked beside her Dad.

"That's nice of you both. I love their ruebens here." Harry laughed as he held the door open to the Hog's Head.

"Thank you." Minnie said cheerfully as she popped in the door. Thankfully it's wasn't too busy at the small restaurant.

"So, are you happy that break has finally began?" Emmy asked as they settled into a booth.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a few weeks without constant classes. I still have to go to meetings and do grading but sleeping in is a nice plus." Harry smiled as he fidgeted with the salt shaker.

"I can't wait to sleep in too. I think Hugo is staying for break so it will be fun to be around him without being rushed to class." Minnie laughed.

"I think your father is more excited about break than I am. He usually takes the first day of break just to leave Hogwarts. Spending hours at Diagon Alley just to restock potions is his favorite part of the Yule break." Harry said as he hung his head.

Both of the girls took everything inside them not to drop their jaws as they looked at each other. Neither could leave to send a patronus to the other siblings without Harry watching. This wasn't going as well as they hoped.

This was a recipe for disaster.

____________________

"You ready?" Lily asked as they heard the door shut from downstairs.

"As I'll ever be." Serena sighed as she opened her expanded trunk. She cast a nervous glance at Lily before hoisting herself inside and dropping to the floor.

She landed in the small room like area. She stood up and brushed herself off, moving over to make room for Lily.

"Alright, come on down!" She called up to her sister who came in next, landing flat on her bottom.

"Phew. Forgot how big of a jump that was." Lily said with a laugh as she tried to stretch.

"Alright the portkey is still active. If it's coordinates are still right then we should end up in the cottage." Serena said as she held onto what looked like a dusty boot.

Lily grabbed the other end of it and they both felt the familiar tug in their abdomens; being pulled through a tight straw as they traveled.

Not too long until they both landed square on the floor, right in the middle of their dark living room.

The smell of the cottage made both of them almost sick. They hadn't been here in several years, not since the divorce at least. It smelled like old memories of happy Christmas mornings or cherished summer evenings. Now it was just a dark and untouched cottage that wasn't exactly what they remembered.

"Alright. We're in Godric's hallow now." Lily said as she tried to shake off the burdening nausea from their travel.

Serena hunched over the couch as she tried to regain the breath she held during the sickening flight.

"Give me just a minute and I'll be able to apparate." Serena said as she held up a waiting finger.

After several moments of trying to catch her breath AND trying to push away the incoming nausea.

"Alright, alright I'm ready." Serena said as she pulled herself up.

"Alright, grab my arm." Lily said as she walked closer to Serena.

"Splinch me and I swear to Merlin, Lily, I'll shave your head bald in your sleep." Serena said warningly before she latched onto Lily's arm.

The same tug began to pull from their naval as the portkey. The world around them began to spin away as they held tightly to each other. Finally, the apparition came to an end and they landed in an empty alley of Diagon.

"Alright. That wasn't nauseating at all." Serena said sarcastically as she brushed the snow from her body. The familiar sting of winter air hit her skin as the wind blew harder.

"Did you get splinched?" Lily said as she looked around her sister's body for any clue of missing pieces.

"I think you're good. Alright, we will floo home from here instead of apparating." Lily said as she pulled the ingredients list out of her purse.

"Alright, the essentials you need are Knotgrass, Belladonna seeds, Boomslang skin, crushed Slug shell, Saturated Acromantula skin, Foxglove, and Herbaria." Lily waited for confirmation.

"Alright, I believe they have most of that here. Whatever they don't have I can harvest or snatch from Father." Serena said as she began to turn towards the shop.

"Oh my God Lily come here." Serena ducked her head and pulled her sister back into the empty alley.

"What? What's the matter?" Lily pestered under her breath.

"Father is in the alley, twelve o'clock." She whispered nervously as Lily turned her head to see Severus overlooking a stand.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! What do we do?" Lily cried in a whisper as she held her head down.

"Avoid Slug and Jiggers. We find a small apothecary until the coast is clear." Serena said as she tried to calm her sister.

"If he sees us were toast!" Lily whispered again frantically as they tried their best to hide.

"Do you know how to perform glamours yet?" Serena asked under her breath.

"No. Do you?" She replied nervously.

"No. We need to stay low. Out of site as best as possible." Serena tried to convince her sister that she was calm but her nerves were faltering her demeanor.

"Okay. Okay. Where is he headed now?" Lily asked without turning around.

"He's heading into a smaller potion shop. We could go to Slug and Jiggers now but we would need to be speedy." Serena said as she tried to decide the best route.

"Alright...okay. Who knows, maybe he's already been inside Slug's." Lily tried to convince herself as best as possible.

"Ye..yeah. probably." Serena's reply was half-hearted as she knew how her father shopped. He always went to the small ones first and finished off at Slug's for the more tricky items.

"Do you think we could be quick enough?" Lily asked as her nerves split further.

"We can try. If not we could hide, do you know anywhere that sells something like those muggle sun shades?"

"No. The best we could do is try the glamour but I don't think it will work for very long." Lily responded.

"Alright. We be as quick as we can. Duck our heads as best as possible and try not to let the cashier see us. If it's one of the owners then we don't look them in the eye. Clear?" Serena asked.

"Yeah.. yeah that might work. Why don't we go to a smaller apothecary?" Lily questioned.

"They have virtually none of this stuff. I need to grab extras as well so it won't seem like we're making Veritaserum." Serena tried to look around but she ducked as soon as her father began to turn.

"Wait just a minute he's coming this way." Serena added.

"Are we hidden enough?" Lily said as anxiety began to take over her mind.

"He's turning into the apothecary now. If we leave right now we might make it." Serena said before grabbing her sister's arm and running.

A quick jog and they made it to the Slug and Jigger's storefront. Keeping their head hung low, they both looked down to the list as they quickly reached for several potions on the list.

"Got the boomslang?" Lily asked under her breath.

"Right here. Got the Belladonna?" She asked with her voice as low as Lily's.

"Right here. Did you grab your extra ingredients?" Before Serena could answer they both heard the bell ring above the door.

Without looking up they both saw the black dress shoes their Father had always worn.

"Keep... calm." Serena said almost silently as she could feel her sister's tension rise higher and higher.

The footsteps began stepping closer as they burried their faces deeper in the list.

"Lets go. Now!" Serena whispered harshly as they managed to move to the counter, avoiding the close aisle their father was in.

Setting their purchase on the counter of the till, the man standing infront of them began to ring them up.

"Interesting ingredients. Making anything in perticular?" He asked innocently as he seemed not to be making too much eye contact.

"Potions." Serena quickly replied in the deepest voice she could muster up to avoid her voice being heard by her parent.

"Alright. 12 galleons and 4 sickles please!" The man said happily as Serena kept her head low, digging in her purse.

Quickly she slammed the money on the counter and ripped the bag out of the man's hand.

They both swiftly ran out of the store, the bag clutched tightly in Serena's arm as they made their way though the snow.

"Ah Severus! How are you today?" The man asked at the till.

"Fine. I seemed to have forgotten a few on my list, seeing as I'm back again." He replied shortly as he pulled the coins out of his pocket.

"Say Proffessor, did you see those ladies over there?" The man asked as he jotted down the prices.

"No..?" Severus asked suspiciously as he turned to see who was in the store.

"Ah, they seemed to look alot like two of your daughters. Hmm, must've been a look a like. Hey! Don't forget your items!"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Severus had rushed out the door and followed the two running girls.

As he reached the alley where the two girls had turned, all he could see was the quick light of disapperation.

Severus looked around as he returned to the store which he left in a hurry.

"Its quite odd actually. It did look alot like Serena and Lily but I didn't see their faces." Severus noted to himself out loud as he swiped the bag of potions away from the attendant.

_____________________

Both girls reached their cottage livingroom, out of breath and in a heap on the floor from both running and apparition.

"Thats was.... so close." Lily wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. She had never apparated with such determination in her life.

"You're lucky you passed your W.O.M.B.A.T.'s or else we would've been goners." Serena said as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Alright. I'm ready to portkey, are you?" Serena said as she pulled her sister off the ground.

"Yeah..yeah I think I'm alright." Lily said as she reached over to grab onto the portkey.

The annoyingly painful tug began again in the pits of their stomach as they were taken back to Hogwarts. Within moments they landed back in Serena's expanded trunk, out of breath worse than before, and both extremely tired.

"How are we going to get up there?" Lily asked defeatedly as she pointed to the opening of the trunk.

"I dont keep stuff down here for decoration! I did ace transfiguration almost 3 years above my age level." Serena said as she pointed her wand to what seemed to be a wooden stool.

Quickly the stool transformed into a wooden ladder that she held to the opening of the trunk.

Lily, still far out of breath, hoisted herself onto the ladder and brought herself out with Serena.

"Oh my God. Tell me you didn't get caught!" Emmy cried as she ran into the girls' room in the nick of time.

"Almost. We were only a few inches away from him inside the store. Wait.. you knew he was there?" Serena asked as she sat down to catch her breath.

"No! Dad told us once we got to lunch about how Father goes potion shopping on the first day of break!" Minnie yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"A bloody freaking patronus would've been nice." Serena cried as she doubled over, trying to catch her breath even more.

"We couldn't! Dad was with us! He would've known if we skipped out once he said it. We're just glad you didn't get caught!" Emmy said as she sat down next to Serena.

"That may have been the scariest close call of my life." Lily said as she pulled her coat off.

"Did you get the potions?" Minnie asked as she helped Lily sit down on the bed.

"Yes.. yes we got them. Serena?" Lily asked as she lied down.

"Right here." She pulled the bag off the bed and counted all the potions. "Yeah they're all here. Guys it was so close. I think the cashier told him it was us because he ran after us but we apparated right out of a seperate alley." Serena explained.

"Guys I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you sooner." Emmy sighed as she side hugged her youngest sister.

"Its alright. We got what we needed and that's what matters." Serena stated as her breath came back to her lungs.

 _That_ did not go as planned.


	14. 013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, small bit of mpreg talk, sorry

"Where are they?" Severus raged as she slammed into Harry's chambers.

"Where are... where is who? Severus? Where are you going?" Harry begged as he followed Severus who seemed to be hiking up the stairs.

"Are they here? Where are they?" He raged as he checked through empty rooms.

"Severus!" Harry yelled loudly, catching the man's attention.

"If you're referring to our daughters, they are in their rooms. Now, before you go raging into their rooms, tell me what they did so I can rage beside you!" Harry announced to the man.

"I swear I saw Serena and Lily at Diagon Alley today. I want to make sure they are here." Severus stammered before checking back into the doors.

"Father?" Lily asked as she and Serena both pulled out of a book.

"Were you here all day today?" Severus asked with his patience wearing thin.

"Yeah. We were both studying. Why?" Serena asked with a slight side of anger due to hearing her father trudge through their home.

"I.. no reason. Both of you together?" He asked as his tone started to relax with each word.

"Yes, both of us. All day!" Lily replied with an angry plea.

"Al..Alright. Sorry." Severus whispered sheepishly as he turned back to the door which Harry seemed to be eyeing him with the face of a know it all.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a father, Severus." Harry whispered as he followed Severus down the stairs.

"I didn't say you were. Simply making sure they were in bed. I'll be back to pick Serena up in the morning. Goodnight." Severus said as he quickly made his way to the door.

"What the hell was that?" Emmy and Minnie asked as they peeked their heads down stairs.

"I honestly have not a clue." Harry replied tiredly as he pulled an apple off the counter.

________________________

"Whoa whoa whoa! He almost caught them?" Hugo asked with a huff of a laugh.

"Twice. He was walking right beside them inside the store and he didn't even know." Minnie answered with a laugh as they sat in the empty dining hall.

"Your Father really can be daft sometimes. Be careful though, these walls have ears." Hugo said with a faux look of concern as Minnie laughed harder.

"Nobody is here you dimwit. A few random students at most, and maybe a few professors." Minnie remarked as she bit into a chip.

"That's the thing! If one hears it now, it will be harder to trace when the rumor spreads after school comes back." Hugo chided with a pointed look as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Oh shush. Nobody will find out as long as you keep that loud mouth of yours shut tight." Minnie said as she threw a chip at him.

"Ow! Hey! Don't throw food. Food goes in your stomach, not on your boyfriend's face." He cried as his face turned sour.

"Minnie? Hugo? What are you doing here?" Harry said as he walked into the almost deserted dining hall.

"Coming up with devious plans to blow up the school bathrooms of course Professor Potter." Hugo said innocently enough.

"Yes, Daddy. Prefect bathroom in Ravenclaw tower is first on our list." Minnie added with a playful wink.

"Uh huh. Better not be." Harry said with a playful smile. "I'm just here to grab lunch for your sisters. Behave you two." Harry added with a glare to his daughter.

Minerva through her hands up in a silent innocent plea as her boyfriend laughed harder.

"He's a nutter lately." She said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Harry smiled as he called back before leaving the hall.

_______________________

"Did Frank go home?" Emmy asked as she sat down across from Lily at their dining room table.

"Yeah, he and Alice went home with Professor Longbottom. I guess Sprout offered to watch the greenhouses while he's gone." Lily sighed as she tapped the feather of her quill against her cheek.

"Awe, Lysander is gone too. Scorpius left as well I believe. Which leaves Minnie running around with Hugo. Anyways, whatcha writing?" Emmy asked as she brought her feet up to sit on the edge of her chair, tucking her knees into her chest.

"Notes. Rose decided to go home for the break so I'm left to study by myself. How long is dad gone for?" Lily asked as she looked around the room.

"Less than 15 minutes I suppose. He went to grab us some lunch. Serena is off with Father doing who knows what kind of potions." Emmy sighed as she rested her head on her knees.

"Do you think she's gonna grab the feathers today?" Lily asked quietly as she hoped Harry wouldn't walk in.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even think of that! I hope she is." Emmy said as she lifted her head. "Knowing her she won't start brewing until all the potions are together."

"It takes a whole month to brew. I'm starting to think it might have been best just to sneak a vial from Knockturn and get this done with before break ends." Lilyanna sighed as she set her quill down.

"Better not push our limits. It's one thing to brew it but it's another to send out 14-year-old little sister down a sketchy alley in the middle of the night to buy a banned potion." Emmy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know I know. It's just... Serena has never brewed this before. What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't brew correctly? We'd be screwed!" Lily said as she explained her standpoint of fear in the situation.

"I know Lily, but we promised we would stay on the same page. We knew this would be risky and it probably wouldn't be an ideal situation for us. We agreed to this fully knowing the risks and consequences" Emmy replied with her brows raised for confirmation.

"I know. I'm just nervous. I'm still on board. Maybe this is just the hard part. Serena is an excellent brewer and I have complete faith that she will do amazing. We just have to get through this leap." Lily finished her sentence right as Harry walked in the door with trays levitating behind him.

"Who's hungry? I snagged some brownies. Shh, don't tell your sisters." Harry whispered as the girls laughed.

________________________

"So, what have you been brewing that is making your cauldron look like tar?" Serena asked her father with her brow raised.

"I wasn't brewing in that one. That's an older one I was trying to clean." Severus said as he set his newly purchased vials on their shelves.

"Ah, I have learned far too many times that leaving potion gunk in a cauldron only gets harder to clean with time." Serena laughed.

"That it does. What have you been brewing lately? You seem to be getting more and more into my classes even when you're brewing at a N.E.W.T level." Severus replied without eye contact.

"Honestly not much." Serena replied with a bluff. "Basically just practicing simpler potions just for refreshing my memory. " Serena said as she glanced around the room for her missing ingredient.

"Father, could you show me your storage room? I want to see how you organize your ingredients." Serena said rather convincingly for a lie.

"Sure. I have a few that need to go in there anyway. You always used to spend so much time in my storage room. As a little girl, you would try to count how many bottles were in there." Severus laughed as he walked out of the room with Serena in tow.

"What can I say? I was a child who was around gooey substances and I liked the colors." Serena laughed as she kept her eyes peeled for the feathers.

Severus whispered something more than a simple 'alohamora' and the door unlocked.

Revealing the rather large room of shelves after shelves, Serena could never grasp the amazement of a single room.

"Honestly, I don't know how I sufficed without having this size room for all my years of teaching. I was using simple little closets for the longest time." Severus said as he quickly moved to the designated shelves for his ingredients.

Serena glanced around the room as her father's back was turned. Quickly, her eyes lit up as she spotted a shelf with large open glass jars that held several types of feathers.

She turned her head back to Severus who still faced the opposite way. Inching backward, she snuck closer to the shelf, trying to be silent as possible.

She tuned out the sound of her father talking as she immediately spotted the exact feathers she needed. Glancing back to make sure he was still occupied, she swiftly grabbed three of the single blue feathers. Tucking them into in the pocket inside her robe, she turned back just in time to see Severus turning towards her.

"Did you hear me?" Severus asked with a short smile at his daughter's distraction.

"I'm sorry I dazed a little while glancing at the shelves. They are quite mesmerizing for a young potion lover with such a short collection." Serena huffed a coy laugh as she tucked her arms in the outer robe pockets.

"I understand. I asked how your break was going." Severus grinned crookedly before turning to another shelf.

"Good, Ah a bit lonely is all. Scorpius went home for the break and basically, Minnie is out with Hugo all the time since he was one of the ones who stayed back. It's usually just me, Emmy, Lily, and Dad now." She laughed shyly.

"Quiet is good. Quiet is concentration." Severus said as he placed the last jar down and brushed his hands off. "How about some tea?" He asked.

"Perfect." She smiled as she followed him out.

_______________________

"Did you get them?" Minnie asked nervously as she jumped when Serena entered.

"Yes. Without a problem, I grabbed four of them. Three for the potion and one for me." She said with a devious smile.

"Hide them before they are found somewhere." Lily said nervously.

"One second," Serena said as she strained her arm for a book on her desk. Flipping the pages to the Veritaserum page, she matched up the feathers to make sure they were the same. "Yes! I got them on the first try." She said with an overjoyed smile.

"Good. Put them away now! I don't want dad to find them. Lucky enough that father doesn't count every feather in the place." Lily said even more nervously as she hopped out of bed to grab their bag of ingredients.

"Oh, he probably does. Hopefully, this will be brewed and finished by the time he checks his stock." Serena laughed as she set the feathers gingerly in the bag.

"When are you going to start brewing?" Emmy asked as she fixed her hair into a bun.

"Soon. I need to get a few things out of the forest and I should be set. Luckily the full moon is coming up so most of them are ready by now." Serena said as she slumped down on her bed opposite of Lily's.

"Good. It's making me nervous having these things around here. Lucky dad doesn't snoop in our rooms every time we leave." Emmy said as she stole one of Lily's oversized hoodies. "I'm going to bed. Night all. Love you!" Emmy said as Minnie followed her to their room.

The room was silent between Serena and Lily for a few moments but the youngest could feel the tension in the air.

"Do you trust me?" Serena asked as she pulled a pair of pajama pants out for the night.

"Of course I trust you 'Rena, I'm just... nervous is all. We've never done anything like this in our lives and it's risky. I think if anybody can do it, it would be you." Lily replied.

"I just want you to trust me. I know you've never been completely keen on the plan and I appreciate that you're trying to do this with us. It means a lot to me, Lil." Serena walked over to her sister's bed and hugged the eldest tightly with a smile.

"I trust you, Serena. You're saving our family... I trust you." Lily said as she hugged Serena back.

________________________

Harry sat on the couch, staring at the moon through the window and a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

No matter how hard he tried to make today a good day, he knew what was coming tomorrow and he wasn't prepared.

Eleven years. Eleven whole years since his entire world collapsed around him. Of course, his marriage hadn't ended until six months from that date, but tomorrow was the day that was the beginning of the end.

Was he ready to face the day tomorrow? Could he really get up in the morning, look his children in the eyes, just to feel like he failed them? Could he even manage to wake up tomorrow morning?

Tomorrow's date had never gotten easier over the years; only ever harder. By the first year mark, Harry and Severus had been finalizing their divorce. Harry had never been so crushed in his life, crying every day as he managed to care for young children.

The second year was even harder. All of Severus' things had been moved out and he was forced to continue facing the man every single day in the same castle. The second anniversary had brought an even more curious bout of questions from his own children. "Daddy, why are you sad?" "Daddy, is Father the reason you're so sad?" "Daddy, please tell us why you're sad so we can fix it!"

The third year was horrible but manageable. The worst part was that Minnie had been on the schedule to be with Severus that day. Harry had to face the man coming into his home to pick their second youngest up. Severus said nothing as he saw Harry look beaten up that day. His eyes were read and puffy and he smelled as if he hadn't showered in a week.

The fourth year had been attempted to make better as Ron and Hermione had brought over food and beer but it ended in Harry sobbing alone on his couch.

The fifth year was a repeat except he had broken down before Hermione and Ron had left. As much as it was nice of them to stay longer to make sure Harry was okay, he just wanted to be alone.

The following years hadn't changed much other than the first five. Crying, drinking, grieving. And now here he was approaching the eleven year mark.

It crushed his soul to bits more than any war, Dark-Lord, or Horcrux could ever do. This was heartbreak in its purest form.. loss.

His son would've been eleven years old. Starting Hogwarts the next year and Harry and Severus would try to relish their last year before their baby had grown all up. But _this_ was his life instead. A broken marriage, a broken life, a broken family. All because loss ripped his family apart in ways that couldn't be mended.

He wanted to blame Severus completely for not ever talking about it. Treating it like taboo, as if it were never to be talked about. He also wanted to blame himself for not understanding Severus' grieving better, not letting the man work it out by himself until he could talk. But Harry needed him goddamn it! They made a vow! Sickness and in health! For better or for worse! All he ever wanted was to be held and told it was okay. Even if it was just once. Just once he wante- _needed_ his husband more than ever. But the man just shut down.

Harry had seen a light go out of Severus' eyes the moment Poppy's face looked melancholy over her diagnostic spell. It was like the old Severus had returned; the dark Severus. Not the man he married. Not the family loving, husband loving, _happy_ man he married. The one everybody said Severus could never become.

He watched as if a switch had flipped off in the man. As if the war had flashed back in his eyes and never stopped playing. It broke Harry even further as he knew deep in the pits of his soul that the switch would never turn back on. No matter how long and hard he tried to convince himself, he knew it would never be normal. His Severus would never be normal in his eyes again.

So as he sat in his recliner, staring at the winter night sky with a drink in his hand, he relived every heartbreaking moment of the last ten years. Every moment that stemmed from the day he watched the light leave his husband's eyes, he played it back in his head.

He no longer wondered where he had gone wrong, like every mediocre thought after a divorce. Wondering where he turned wrong was 6 years ago. Now? Now he could only play back every horrid detail over and over until he felt like he had been kissed with death. Until his eyes burned and tears came as simple as breathing. Until every time he saw his husband's lifeless eyes. Until he wondered if his own breaths were even worth it anymore. Until his body hurt from the hysterical sobs that were buried with whiskey. Until he felt his heart shatter like an earthquake.

This was his life now. Wondering if it would be worth it to steal a time-turner from the ministry to fix this. Wondering what would happen if he barged in his ex husband's quarters right now and demanded his old husband back. Wondering what life could possibly be like if his life hadn't turned out like this.

This was his life now...


	15. 014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've been working on this for a long time haha. 
> 
> Just wanted to make a small note. The next chapter; chapter 014, will be rather short. It is an extremely tough chapter for me to write due to dealing with something similar in the story, so I am writing it in a short amount so I don't get depressed. I've been struggling with depression all my life and as you can imagine this is already hard to write. I've dealt with something similar in my own life and I feel quite depressed when I talk about it since I never really told anybody. I write to access feelings and release them safely but please understand that I need a limit for myself not to become too undone. I usually write 2-4k words per chapter in this story but this will be the exception of probably less than 1k words. Main reason being is that if I become depressed and anxious about writing chapter 014 I will stall on writing it and end up not finishing the entire story. Thank you for understanding and baring with me as I write to you in this difficult time of my life

"Dad... Daddy wake up." The soft whisper came to Harry in his sleep as he began to wake.

"Em..Emmy? What's the matter?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself further.

"Dad, you were crying in your sleep. Lay down, I'll go get your breakfast." Emmy sadly as she tried to get Harry to lay down.

"No.. no it's okay I.." Harry's half asleep ramblings were silenced when Emmy raised her voice just a bit higher.

"Dad. Lay down, I'm going to get your breakfast." She said with an emotionless face as Harry surrendered.

Why was she acting like this? It wasn't like someth- _oh._

The memories flooded back quicker than he could beat them off. Like a band of rabid doxies stinging him with a bite, the memories rushed through him like a tsunami.

Harry could've sworn he heard his heart physically crack in his chest. Before he could remember the complete details of the day, he reached over to wake his husband.

He sighed and slumped back down in bed as he started to remember every single detail he tried to forget. His husband, his family, his universe, scattered into bits of his soul.

"Dad. Dad!" Emmy broke him out of his daze as she carried a tray of breakfast to his bedside.

"I'm sorry Em, zoned out a little." He said sheepishly as she sat down next to him.

"Daddy, I just want you to know all four of us will be here today to be with you." Emmy said sadly as Harry sat up in bed.

"But Minnie was supposed to be with your Fath-" he was cut off by Emmy putting her hand up.

"She canceled. It's alright." Emmy replied as she helped him situate the tray.

"But she can't just can-" he was cut off once again.

"Father said it was alright. He said he understands." Emmy answered with her lips pressed together.

"Course he does." Harry mumbled frustrated under his breath.

"It's your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast, and sausage links." Emmy said with a weak smile.

Harry brightened up a bit as he heard the menu of food on his lap. "Thank you for breakfast, and thank you for staying with me today. It means the world to me." Harry said happily as he shoved his glasses on his face.

"Of course. I think today is the day we need just for family." Emmy smiled as she kissed her Dad's forehead and left him to eat.

Harry couldn't help but think that 'family' should mean the six of them, not just the five.

_______________________

"I thought Minnie was with you today?" McGonagall asked as she approached Severus in the empty dining hall of Hogwarts. She could immediately see the disturbed expression on her colleague's face as she stepped closer.

"She needed to be with Potter today, I understood. End of story." Severus grumbled as he bit into his breakfast. He was NOT going to let anybody best him today with the idea that he was an emotional mess.. even if he was.

"Are you alright Severus?" Minerva asked worriedly as she felt her expression grow melancholy. She saw the familiar look of a rough hangover on Severus' face, and the way he clutched his coffee mug as if it were his holy grail.

"I'm fine Minerva!" He snapped as he shifted his glance back to his plate. She could not see him cry, She could not see him cry! He felt as if tears were going to sting his eyes at any minute.

"Severus, if you would like to talk, what is said here can stay here." She said as she came around the table and sat beside the obviously upset man.

It sounded like a tempting offer in his current state of vulnerability, but could he really risk it? She had seen him cry many times but almost none were in the last ten years of this roller coaster. 

"Much appreciated Minerva but please excuse me as I would prefer to catch up on some papers to grade." Severus said as he grabbed his plate and fled the room, leaving McGonagall to herself.

He was doing it again just like he had eleven years ago. Running away from his feelings

_______________________

The day for Harry passed extremely slow as his children sat by his side in silence, only watching as the snow drizzled down through the cloudy sky.

He was sure that not a single word had passed between the five of them as he could only sit and watch the day pass right in front of him. Without emotion or even a thought passing his mind, he could only let time drift lazily on.


	16. 015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h8 this chappie tbh, i dunno why i added it.

"Full moon is tonight. What's your plan?" Minnie asked with a sigh as she sat down across from Serena.

"Doing what I have to do. Going out to the forest and coming back." Serena replied in a rather sour mood as she closed her book.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Minnie asked rather compassionately for her normal tone of voice.

"Why, do you want to come?" Serena asked with her brows raised in suspicion.

"Why not. I could just watch your back." Minnie said as she seated more comfortably on Lily's bed.

"You're welcome to join. It won't be fun, just a quick run to the forest and digging up some plants." Serena replied.

"Sounds good to me. Lily and Emmy can stay back and make sure dad is asleep and you and I can go do what we need to do." Minnie said quietly.

The vibe in their home was still quite melancholy after their silent day of grief the previous day. Serena had never seen her dad act in such a way as if he was lost in his own mind.

"Be prepared to see some wild things out there. It's really dangerous but I'm hoping we can stay close to the edge." Serena replied quietly as she reopened her book.

______________________

"Father?" Lily asked as she knocked on the open office door. Her father looked pale and weak as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Lily. What can I do for you love?" He asked as he quietly motioned for her to come closer.

"I just.. I thought I would come and check on you." Lily said glumly as she sat in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm alive. How are you?" He asked as he set his parchment aside and folded his hands on the desk.

"I'm alright. You look really tired, when is the last time you slept?" She asked concerned as she saw the dark bags under his eyes.

"Lily-" He protested before she silenced him.

"When is the last time you slept, father?" She asked with more discipline in her tone. So much like Harry that girl.

Severus sighed as he tried to count the hours in his head but his daughter silently waited. "I woke up Wednesday morning." He said quietly.

"You haven't slept since Wednesday?" She said with pure shock in her voice. "Father it's Friday! What in Merlin's beard has gotten into you!" She cried.

"Lily I've been busy with grading that needs to be finished before the break is over. I promise I will sleep right after that." He tried to reason but it was far too late.

Lily stood out of her chair and walked over to him, standing with a Hermione Granger-esque stature as she crossed her arms. "I'm taking you back to your rooms."

"Lily I just said-" he tried again.

"No, father. You have not slept in almost 48 hours and you need rest. These papers will be here when you wake." She said as she watched him surrender and stand. He was far too tired to fight with her; even if she was right.

Lily marched in front of him, leading him down the halls to his chambers. She reached his doors and tapped her wand for them to open.

"Lily I will go lay down. Go back and stop worrying about me." He said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"No, I am going to see to it that you get rest even if it means you take a sleeping draught. Go change in pajamas and I will make you some tea." She said as if she was in an authoritative position to be bossing him around.

With a sigh, he retreated to his bedrooms to change as Lily prepared him a cup of chamomile.

She levitated the tray to Severus' rooms where he was already lying sound asleep as she suspected.

Setting the trays down on his nightstand, she pulled the covers over him and tucked him tightly in. With a quick wand movement, the blinds shut off the light from the charmed windows as Severus quietly snored.

"Sweet dreams father." She whispered as she quietly shut the door behind her exit.

Lily knew him all too well to know the man's tricks. Pulling a book off his shelf and cuddled into the settee with a blanket.

Now just to wait and see if he wakes up.

She drew her wand out and concentrated. " _Expecto Patronum._ " She said quietly as she smiled when the little white bunny pranced around. "Daddy, I'll be back soon. Don't wait up." She said happily as she sent the bunny to its recipient.

______________________

"So you want Lily and I to make sure he's asleep so you can slip out. I think I can manage that." Emmy said with a smug smile.

"Where is Lily anyway?" Serena asked as she looked around the living room.

"I dunno. I think I saw her Patronus come in earlier to Dad. She's probably studying." Minnie said.

"She went to go check on Father. Nana was worried about him so she sent Lily down to make sure he was okay." Emmy said as she played with an apple in her hands.

"Lily was always the one who could straighten him out when he wouldn't listen to anybody else." Minnie chuckled along with Serena.

"Nana said he looked like he hadn't slept in days I guess. Lily probably dragged him back to his rooms and sent him to sleep." Serena added with a laugh.

________________________

Almost 5 hours had passed since Lily had drifted to sleep on her father's couch. She woke to the sound of footsteps coming from his bedroom.

"Father." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "You're up. Want something to eat?" She said groggily as she stood up.

"No, I'm only grabbing a glass of water. I'm going back to sleep in a moment." He said sleepily as he trudged to his kitchen.

"I'm gonna head back home. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Lily asked as she started waking up more.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. Thank you." He said as he came around with a glass of water. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he walked back to his bedroom.

Lily made her way out of his chambers and jogged back to Harry's; hoping she hadn't been out for too long.

Quickly finding her way back home, she entered the chambers to see her younger sister's talking around the dinner table.

"Lily! You're back. Are you alright?" Emmy asked as she tossed Lily a can of butterbeer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I dozed off on father's couch. Did I miss anything?" She asked as she cracked the can open.

"Serena and I are going to do the _thing_ tonight." Minnie said with a pointed look of a hidden message.

"Alright. I'll watch Dad with Emmy."  
Lily said as she took a sip of the butterbeer.

"How was Father? He looked exhausted when I saw him." Serena said as she tucked into a bowl of Mac and cheese.

"I got him to sleep. God, he's like dealing with a colicky baby! He hadn't slept for almost 48 hours when I found him." Lily said frustrated.

"Jesus! He is so stubborn." Minnie laughed as she sipped her butterbeer.

"I was ready to drug him, he's lucky he didn't end up with Pomfrey simply from exhaustion!" Lily sighed as she slumped her head onto the counter.

"Lily, Filch doesn't do patrol during the break does he?" Minnie asked innocently enough.

"Not unless there is at least 15 students still in the castle but there's only 9 this time." She said matter-of-factly.

"Good, we're gonna need as much freedom as possible tonight." Minnie said quietly.

"What do you need tonight?" Harry asked as he came in the room.

"I didn't say tonight, I said 'if that's alright.' I was asking Lily if I could borrow her notes." Minnie said without a blink of nervousness crossing her.

"Notes? Minnie, you're two years down from her, why do you need her notes?" Harry asked as he fastened his cloak.

"I'm tutoring with Nana remember? Where are you going?" Minnie asked as she quickly changed the subject.

"Down to my classroom, grading papers for a bit." Harry replied.

"Why the cloak?" Serena asked with a sneer.

"It's drafty! Anyways, just order some food from the house elves. I'll be back later tonight." Harry said as he pecked each of their cheeks before departing.

"How do you find lies so quickly?" Serena asked Minnie once Harry had finally left.

"It's easy. You have to be trained to do it, I guess it's the part Slytherin in me." Minnie said with a smug smile that made Lily giggle.

_____________________

"Got my bag?" Serena asked in a whisper as they finally ducked out of the castle.

"Yes! Just find the forest and worry about that!" Minnie replied in a harsh whisper as they followed to the forest.

After a few moments of trailing through the dark to the Forbidden Forest, the girls finally reached the edge of the abyss.

"Alright listen, it's unicorn season so if you see one just act very natural alright? Whatever you do, do NOT scream if you see something scary alright? If you get scared, just tap my shoulder and tell me what you see."

Serena warned Minnie before receiving an annoyed nod from her redheaded sister.

Slowly, the girls crept into the tightly packed forest of creatures. Attempting to locate an enchanted sycamore, Serena strained her eyes in the dark.

"There!" She whispered harshly before walking slowly to the tree.

"Sycamore wasn't on the list." Minnie warned as she tried to glance around the forest.

"The center of an enchanted sycamore root has aconite fluid in it. It's viable near a full moon and the full moon is tonight." Serena whispered as she rummaged through the bag for tools.

She crouched down and with a wave of her wand, a small 2-foot hole appeared, revealing the root. With another quick spell, a clean slice cut directly through a tale of the wood. Pulling it out of the ground, she drained the fluid of the root into a small vial and secured it.

That's done, what's next?" Serena pulled the parchment list from Minnie's hand and scanned it. "Fluxweed. Right over there." She whispered as she pointed deeper into the woods.

"Just hurry, this place gives me the creeps." Minnie said nervously as she stepped closer to Serena.

After easily harvesting six ingredients, they were left with one more. Only this time, the last one was much closer to the center of the forest.

"Just grab it and go, Serena!" Minnie whispered nervously.

"I've... almost... got it!" She said as she pulled the root out of the ground. "Minnie, give me the vial." Serena added.

"Minnie? Minnie grab me the vial!" She kept saying before she looked up. She saw as Minnie stood practically stunned in front of her, fighting off a scream.

"Minnie, Minnie what's wrong?" Serena asked frantically as she stood up, grasping to the root.

"Acro..acro..." Minnie stuttered nervously.

"Minnie, what is it? I can't see in the dark!" Serena yelled in still a whisper.

"Acromantula!" She said with her fear peaking before closing her eyes as tightly as possible.

"Okay, listen," Serena said with a deep breath, fighting her own fear. "I want you to keep your eyes on it, walk backward with me towards the edge of the forest. Don't run unless it starts running after you." Serena finished with a whisper as she stuffed the root in the bag.

Minnie kept her eyes glued to the very large arachnid as she clutched to her sister's hand.

Taking a few steps backward, both girls started to slowly back up away from the spider.

It felt as if the air was ripped out of their lungs as they saw the spider begin to bolt towards them. Containing their screams, both girls felt like lightning on their feet as they ran from the trampling Acromantula.

"Keep running! Keep running and don't stop!" Serena cried without her volume controlled as they ran faster.

Finally nearing a rather large cove of trees, the girls huddled together out of sight.

"What do we do?" Minnie cried in a whisper as she clutched to Serena.

"Potter-Snape children." An eerie voice said from inside the cove.

Both girls jumped to see a centaur standing majestically in front of them.

"Firenze! Gosh, you scared me!" Serena cried as she saw the centaur she had come to recognize.

"Serena Potter-Snape. The stars spoke of you and Minerva Potter-Snape adventuring to the forest on this night." Firenze said in a fiercely stoic voice.

"Firenze, please help us. We have to get back to the school." Serena pleaded.

"Mars is bright tonight." Firenze said blankly as he stared at the sky, seemingly ignoring the pleads for help.

"Firenze, please! Please help us!" Serena cried heavier as she hoped to distract him from his daze.

"Mount on my back and I shall take you to safety with anonymity." Firenze said as he lowered his back.

Minnie swiftly pulled herself up onto the centaur's back before helping Serena hoist herself onto the golden-furred back.

With a sturdy kick, Firenze galloped as quickly as he could. The glow of the moonlight was growing closer and closer as they neared the edge of the forest.

Minnie gripped the centaur's back as Serena watched behind them for the rabid Acromantula.

With a quick steering turn on his hooves, Firenze came to a stop right at the fringe of the forest.

"You are both safe, but for the sake of creatures that reside in our land, please be careful next time you venture." Firenze said before he majestically kicked back off into the woods.

"Alright, that is the _las_ t time I am EVER going in that forest." Serena said quite out of breath as she leaned against a tree.

"I second that. The important thing is we got what we needed. Now since the full moon is approaching, you can start the brew for next month." Minnie said as they began walking towards the castle.


	17. 016

This was supposed to be a happy day. This was supposed to be the day where every child smiled with glee as they awaited Father Christmas. This was Christmas day! This was the day that every child couldn't sleep and every cookie had a nibble into it.

But this evening of Christmas wasn't exactly what Minnie expected. She sat on her bed in the dark as she curled into a ball and watched the snow fall through her window. Her head rest against the cast iron bed frame as her dark green eyes followed the snowflakes down with the wind.

It had been a week since their adventure to the woods and already too much was running through her mind at this point; would this be their last Christmas alone? Would next boxing day Severus already be returned home? Will things ever be normal again?

Minnie couldn't help the melancholy feeling that bubbled in her stomach as she ran over everything in her mind.

Was this their last shot at a happy life? Was this the last chance to save everything? What if they botched it? What if Severus had built an immunity to the serum? What if he really wasn't attracted to Harry anymore? What if the love really _did_ fail? Would they be stuck with the Phantom of last hope for the rest of time?

With each snowflake that reflected in Minnie's eyes, a new fear blossomed in her mind.

________________________

"Happy Christmas!" Harry called cheerfully to the four daughters began to appear on the steps.

Three of the four faces appeared gleefully but Minnie's expression was blank and empty as she stepped closer to the Christmas tree.

"Alright, you know the drill! Serena goes first and in order from youngest to oldest each open a gift. Your father's gifts are there too." Harry said as he sipped his coffee happily.

Each of them sat Indian style under the tree as gifts were passed in the circle of mostly smiling girls.

"Minnie you're next!" Serena said happily as she held close to her the new exclusively pre-released potion text from Severus.

Minnie tried to smile as she clutched the small box, carefully tearing off the paper with her nails. She delicately pulled out the multi-picture holding frame. There was a picture of her and Hugo smiling, one of Emmy and her dancing at the ball, one of her smiling with McGonagall on her first day of school and...

"Dad where did you get this picture?" She asked as she stared down at the photograph. It was a photo of the six of them. Severus, holding a one-year-old Minnie in his arms as he smiled at the laughing toddler, Harry cradling a newborn Serena in his arms, and Emmy with Lily looking up at their parents. The room looked familiar in the picture, it looked like the hospital ward at the exact time that Serena had been born.

"I found it in an old box of photos. I thought you'd like it." Harry said with a shy smile as he saw the conflicted look on Minnie's face.

"It's... thank you, Daddy. It means a lot." Minnie said as she stared at the moving picture of their family. The way Severus shifted his glance from the newborn Serena and back to a cheerful smile to the tot version of Minnie. It struck a nerve deep in Minnie's heart that she didn't understand.

Gifts were passed around and opened several more times but Minnie couldn't keep her eyes away from the moving picture of her family. Everything had seemed so perfect that it was hard to believe it had once been that way. The smile that barely existed on any of their faces, seemed so pure and true on each photographed face.

It was the moment that Minnie looked out the window and saw the snowflakes that she made a decision that she hadn't expected to make.

Standing up before she could change her mind, Minnie leaned over her Dad's chair and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas daddy." She said with a small smile before walking out of the chambers quietly.

_____________________

"Minnie? Minnie, what are you doing? It's Christmas morning." Hugo said as he saw the way his girlfriend was walking down the hall.

"Minnie! Minnie, what is wrong?" Hugo said as he clutched her shoulder. The compassionate look of concern was upon his face as he saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Hugo, please let go of me." She said slowly as she refused to look in his eyes.

"Minnie, you look like you've seen a ghost. Let me walk you back to your chambers." Hugo said as he tried to move her back towards her rooms.

"Hugo, I will come visit you later but I need to go do something." She said as she looked into his hazel eyes. "I'll be back." She punctuated with a kiss on his cheek before advancing forward.

She tried to keep her mind on exactly what her goal was; growing distracted could foil her confidence and she would turn around before she could stop herself.

This was never about anger, alright maybe it was but not this time. The past few months had been solely based on fear and loss of self-confidence.

This time... she knew she could no longer give into the self-destructible thoughts.

_______________________

Minnie didn't raise her knuckle to knock, instead, she just pushed the wooden door open into Severus' chambers.

"Minnie?" Severus asked as he turned away from his stove. He saw the stressed look on his daughter's face as she stepped closer.

Instead of speaking, Minnie wrapped her arms around her father's torso and pulled him into an emotional hug.

"I'm sorry, father. I know I've been insufferable lately, and I've barely said two words to you but I'm sorry." She whimpered as she unsuccessfully fought off tears.

Severus pulled her in tighter against his chest as he set his cheek on the top of her head. This was the Minnie he had known in her younger years. Even before the divorce, not many people saw the caring side of the angry daughter, but Severus was the one who saw it the most. Minnie had always held a smile around him as she grew up, he could always make her laugh and cheer before their life had fallen apart.

"Minnie, it's alright. It's perfectly alright." He whispered as he held his child close to his chest. This was the best Christmas gift he could get... well, the second best. We all know the first best.

______________________

"Where'd you go?" Emmy asked as Minnie walked into the room. Emmy was still gleefully tinkering with her new broom as Minnie slumped down on the couch.

"I thought I would feel better after this but I only feel worse." Minnie stated glumly as she stared down at the picture frame.

"What made you feel worse?" Emmy asked concerned as she finally looked up from her broom.

"I went to see father." She said quietly with a blank stare.

"Voluntarily?" Emmy asked with shock as a hint of a teasing laugh. 

"Yes." Her voice was almost silent as she continued to stare into nothingness. Emmy had never seen her sister in such a depressed mood. The exuberant girl Minnie had always been was nearly gone since this morning. 

"Minnie, what's wrong?" Emmy asked wholeheartedly as she turned her complete attention to the red-headed sibling.

"That's the thing! I have no clue what is bothering me so bad! I did what I thought I had to do but I feel ten times worse." Minnie admitted as she stared at her sister with a sad gaze.

"Minnie, what's wrong is were not together as a complete family right now, and what we are doing is rather difficult for all of us emotionally. You're going through the motions. It'll get better tomorrow, I promise." Emmy said as she got up to hug her sister. 

"Yeah.. tomorrow." Minnie said almost inaudibly. 

_______________________

"What would you do if your parents got divorced?" Minnie said sadly to her boyfriend. 

" _My_ parents? Are you kidding me? Like my dad could live 5 minutes without my mum bailing him out of trouble." Hugo said with a humorous laugh that got him a glare in return.

"Alright, alright, _If_ my parents got divorced I'd be pretty upset. I hate to admit it but I'd cry more than I'd like to. Rose would probably move in with Gram if dad already hadn't. After time, i'd probably go back to living my normal life to some extent." Hugo admitted as he saw the sad look on Minnie's face worsen. 

"I wish that made me feel better. It has been almost twelve years and _now_ it's hitting me? Why now?" Minnie questioned as she stared at her plate. Her appetite was completely gone from the sadness aching in the pit of her stomach. 

"Delayed emotions probably. You've been storing the hurt as anger for ten years and now you're letting it out. Don't worry, it's probably healthy." Hugo replied with a mouth full of food. So much like his father.

"Where the hell do you learn this stuff? Who are you, Gandhi?" She asked stunned.

"Who? No, grandpa brought home some muggle psychology book and I read it when I was bored." He said with a shrug.

" _You_ opened a book? Voluntarily?" She said with her first time chuckling the whole day.

"I swear to Merlin, you, Rose, mum.. you all think I'm just _so_ stupid." Hugo said with a sharp eye roll at his giggling girlfriend. 

"Well you have to admit, you've done some stupid stuff." Minnie said with her brows raised, waiting for his admittance. 

"Name one!" He said with his arms crossed. 

"Transfiguring a water balloon in nana's class!" She said with another chuckle.

"Hey! Smith was being a dick. Don't blame me!" Hugo retorted as he let out a matching giggle. 

"Hiring that Metamorphmagus third-year kid to shapeshift into my father and scare the shit out of me on April fools day!" She replied with a glare.

"That was funny! That wasn't stupid. You just can't handle a practical joke!" Hugo said as he burst out laughing, ultimately making Minnie laugh too. 

That was the one thing she loved the most about Hugo, he could make her laugh even on a bad day. 


	18. 017

It had been 15 days. 15 days since brewing had started. 15 days since school had been back in session. 15 days since things had oddly calmed down. Serena couldn't figure out why exactly the life around her had become so null compared to what it usually was. There was virtually no arguing between the sister, almost no crying that seeped from Harry's door at night. What on Earth had changed?

Serena had barely been able to balance her current life of school, secretly brewing, sneaking out, Scorpius, and studying; but she did it with nothing but grace. Of course she was burned out, and of course she was stressed that this could go horribly wrong, but she continued to tell herself it would all be worth it... _hopefully_. 

_____________________

"Did you get the book?" Lily asked excitedly as she saw Serena quietly shut their door.

"Yes, I got the book." She replied softly as she sat down next to the three sisters.

Serena had spent a small portion of her hectic day searching up and down the library for the book on expansive sonorous charms.

It wasn't the moment that she had dropped the first seeds into the potion, or the moment they snuck into the restricted section, none of that made it feel real until now. One of the very last steps was to figure out how they would play the rest of this off.

It was scary enough to think that the potion only needed 16 more days left to brew, but this made it horrifying. She would need to sneak into Severus' chambers, put the potion in his drink, and pray to any God that would listen that this would work.

"Right here! Page 62. Private Expansive Sonorous charms work best if they aren't more than 15 yards away, but however, they are possible from up to fifty yards." Minnie read to the group from the book.

"Technically their chambers aren't more than 25 yards because these chambers are right above Father's. Right?" Lily said as she tried to calculate in her head.

"What do we need to do to boost it?" Emmy asked as she glanced over Minnie's shoulder.

"At least two people need to cast the charm to make it go further. It's perfect, Emmy, Lily, and I will stay here while you administer the potion." Minnie said as she looked towards Serena.

The youngest sister was far too tired and stressed out to deny that she should be the one to put the serum in his drink. "Alright." She said as her eyelids began to burn from exhaustion.

"Serena you better take a Pepper-Up if you want to be able to make it to brewing, we can't skip a day." Lily said with concern as she saw how burnt out her youngest sister looked.

"I know I know. I just really want this to be over." She sighed as she rubbed the dark circles under her eyes.

_________________

Harry looked up from his book as he heard a knock on his chamber doors. Setting the DADA book down, he opened the door and surprisingly found  "Rose?"

"Hi Harry, is uh, Lily home?" Rose asked rather dour than her usual peppy tone.

"Sure, she's up in her room if you'd like to go up." Harry said as he moved out of the way for the clearly distressed girl.

"Thanks." She muttered as she trailed up the stairs.

"Hey Lil," Rose said quietly while standing in the doorway. All four girls were on the floor reviewing some kind of textbook as she walked in.

"Rose! What's up?" Lily asked with her usual bright smile.

"Could I talk to you out here?" Rose asked quietly as she motioned towards the hall.

A sullen look crossed Lily's face as she nodded. Following Rose out into the hallway, Lily guided her into Emmy and Minnie's room.

"Whats up? You haven't talked to me much since the break." Lily said sadly as she seated herself in her sisters' desk chair.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said with an audible gulp. Looking down at her hands, Rose didn't quite know how this was going to sound.

"I'm all ears. Are you alright?" Lily asked as she saw the unusual discomfort in her best friend's body language.

"I did a lot of thinking over break. A lot of deep thinking that I have needed to do for a very long time." She said as she trailed her gaze off.

"You're scaring me." Lily added quietly.

Roses worrisome expression finally locked eyes with Lily, showing her stress among her eyes.

"Lily, I'm gay."

__________________

"I'm sorry what?" Lily asked with a laugh. This had to be a joke! Rose was always into guys. She had talked about guys every day since they were 6! Yes, she shot down every offered date to the ball, and yes she had actually never had a boyfriend but...

"I'm a lesbian, Lily. Please don't make me say it again." Rose said as she searched for some hint of seriousness on Lily's face.

"Oh my God, I had no idea." Lily said as she looked sadly at her friend. "If only I had known, I wouldn't have said so many things or done so many things." She said sadly "I'm so sorry I.."

"Alice." Rose said quietly.

"Alice... Longbottom? What about her? That's Frank's sister." Lily said as she tried to figure out what Rose meant.

"I really like Alice. When you suggested that she should've gone date spotting with us, I freaked out. She could be completely straight for all I know but I couldn't face the music if I found out she was. I've liked her since I started my first year. At first, I just thought she was so pretty but as we grew up I realized how she was so much more than that. She is just so... everything. She makes my heart hurt." Rose cried.

"Would you like me to talk to Frank about it?" Lily said compassionately as she got up to hug Rose.

"I don't know, I still have to tell mum and dad. What if the whole school finds out and bullies me." Rose sobbed into Lily's arms.

"Two of the most famous professors here are gay, they are also my parents. I nor them have ever had a single thing said to us about them being gay. Nobody is going to bully you. As for Alice, let me talk to Frank and see what he says." Lily comforted Rose as she held the sobbing girl in her arms.

"This doesn't change anything between us does it?" Rose sobbed out again as her tears stained Lily's shirt.

"Like I said. Two gay Dads. Nothing is really changing here." Lily said with a chuckle that finally made Rose smile a bit.

Now Lily had more on her plate. Not only getting her parents back together but getting Alice and Rose together.

______________________

"You wanted to see me?" Emmy said happily as she walked into McGonagall's office.

"As a matter of fact I did, please sit Emelia." Minerva said as she failed to try to hide her smile.

"Please tell me good news. I really need good news." Emmy said as she was practically bursting with excitement.

"I've received an owl from the Holyhead Harpies team. They are sending Ophelia Harpington down to begin your tournament study. I do say, they seem pretty taken with you."  McGonagall hummed with a smile breaking through her pretend-stoic manner.

"You're joking! Oh, Merlin how exciting!" Emmy cried as she jumped out of her seat, unable to contain her joy.

"Indeed. You'll need to be on both your best behavior and your best skills because we don't quite know how far they take the study. Ginny Weasley was our first tournament study in ages." McGonagall warned as she leaned forward to the excited girl.

"Does this mean I get extra quidditch patch privileges for practicing?" Emmy asked with a persuasive and hopeful smile.

"Yes, it does. _If_ you take proper advantage of it. I mean it, no horseplay." McGonagall scolded as she peered over her glasses.

"I won't I won't! I was in my third year, you can't hold that to me for too much longer." Emmy said with a smirk.

"The dance party in the quidditch lockers?" McGonagall replied with a cutthroat glare.

"Alright, you win. That was pretty fun though. I gotta go tell dad! Thanks, Nana!" Emmy smiled and excitedly pranced out of the room.

__________________

"Dad!" Emmy called excitedly as she barged into Harry's empty classroom. She saw her dad sitting at his desk with a focused face as he wrote his school plans.

"Yes dear." He answered without taking his eyes off the paper.

"Harpies are starting a tournament study on me this week!" She squealed as she ran over to him.

"That's fantastic, baby girl! I'm so proud of you." Harry cheered as he turned his chair to hug her. Emmy peered over his shoulder and glanced at his plans.

"Patronus charm huh? I haven't seen your Patronus in a while." Emmy said with her voice dropping sadly.

"Haven't had a need for it." Harry lied. Truthfully he feared that he couldn't cast it anymore, or that it changed its presentation.

"Are you... gonna be able to do it?" She asked worryingly as she saw the dour expression on Harry's face.

"I was the first one to master it in my class, I'll do just fine. Why don't you go tell your father about the tournament study alright? I'm sure he will be proud." Harry said with a small curve of his mouth, attempting to smile.

___________________

"What if the charm doesn't work?" Minnie asked as she turned to Lily who was nose deep in homework.

"Then we will figure something out, I'm sure it will." Lily replied without turning her attention away from the homework.

"But what if it doesn't?" Minnie asked again, completely dismissing her divination homework. It was bugging her more and more that this was a single chance opportunity, once that charm failed, _everything_ failed.

"I don't know Min," Lily sighed as she finally turned her attention to Minnie who seemed much too anxious. "Then we have Serena write down everything he says."

"But that won't work. Dad will never believe us!" She groaned. "If that charm gives out then we're toast!"

"Have some faith Minnie, it will work." She grumbled as she turned back to her homework.

"How long has Serena been gone? She was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Minnie noted as she cast a _Tempus_ charm.

"I dunno. She will home soon, don't worry." Lily said, dismissingly.

_________________

"I got the Harpies tournament study!" Emmy said excitedly as she walked into her room, seeing that Lily and Minnie were doing homework.

"Congrats! When does it start?" Minnie said happily as she got up to hug Emmy.

"This week. Where's Serena?" Emmy said nervously as she looked around the room for any sign of the youngest sister.

"Still brewing probably, she was supposed to be back by now." Minnie replied as she looked at Lily who shrugged.

"I'm gonna go check on her before Dad gets back, if I'm not back in a half hour come looking for me alright?" Emmy said nervously as she jumped into the expanded truck.

Immediately she was whisked away by port key, feeling the usual tugging from her gut. Finally, she landed in the center of the cottage living room.

The smell of the home was intoxicating. She hadn't smelled the scent like it in almost 11 years. It smelled like Severus' chambers and Harry's classroom. It smelled like their home before it broke.

"Serena?" She called out, receiving no reply. "Serena?" She called more nervously as she stalked through the house.

"Serena!" She screamed as she saw her sister unconscious on the floor, fumes airborne from the potion.

Fuck..


	19. 018

Serena hunched over the lab table as she stirred the potion accordingly. Just one more ingredient and she could go home.

Fatigue was rolling over her as she wobbled on her feet. Exhausted. Utterly knackered she was. If it wasn't a lengthy stirring regimen for the sophorus beans she could be home by now. 15 stirs every 5 minutes for 5 rounds.

All she could think about was the layers of homework she had waiting for her and the lack of food... and sleep. Just 5 more minutes, she could stir and cast the stasis. Her bed was practically calling her name.

She couldn't stop her body from falling asleep any longer, her limbs gave out and she toppled to the ground. With a smack of her head on the stone floor, this was going to be a lot longer than just 5 minutes.

Falling unconscious on the floor, she wasn't there to stir the potion after 5 minutes, letting it bubble and fume out of control. If only she had cast the stasis on it, the fumes wouldn't have become toxic and she would've woken up much sooner.

______________

"Serena!" Emmy cried as Serena lie unconscious on the potion lab floor. A large pool of blood from the gash on her head was gathered in her hair.  The cauldron was hissing as silvery fumes were dispersing into the air.

Emmy felt as if her lungs were full of vapor and poison. Clearing the smoke out of the room with an air cleansing spell she turned to focus on the mess in front of her.

Casting a quick stasis charm on the cauldron she knelt down to Serena. "Wake up! Wake up!" She cried as she smacked her sister's face to try to bring her into consciousness. It was to no avail. Serena was completely unconscious.

Thinking quick on her feet, Emmy rushed into Severus' office. She had to find something to wake Serena up.

No books in sight. Her father was smart like that. There had to be something! She could hear the pounding of her heartbeat through her eardrum as she started rummaging through his desk. No use.

Anger was coursing through her, just like it had the night she battled with Minnie.

She started pushing the miscellaneous items off of Severus' desk with rage. She just had to find a book! Something that could tell her how to bring Serena back!

More rage and anger pumped through her as she pulled the paintings off the wall, throwing them down on the ground. No books in sight!

She smashed the empty book case down to the ground, searching and praying a stupid basic potion book would show up. All Serena had with her was the list of ingredients and steps but no book!

Pulling the couch cushions out one by one, the office chairs were destroyed. Ripping the settee away from the wall and knocking the coffee table to the floor, no book to be found.

Then it hit her. The floorboard. Severus always kept his valuables in the storage floorboard.

Diving behind the desk she pried open the hidden panel of wood, revealing a small pocket in the ground full of books.

Pulling each out one by one, she grasped the last item. A framed picture of their family.

Anger, Rage, Fear, it overpowered her into fight mode. Smashing the frame against the ground, she threw the glass across the room.

Ripping through each book, she riffled through each page until she found exactly what she needed.

"Draught of Alertness! Of course!" She cried as she ran back into the lab. She scanned the bookshelf as close as possible until she found exactly what she needed.

Plucking the vial away from its spot, she knelt back down to the unconscious Serena. She cracked her sister's jaw open and poured the contents of the potion down the girl's throat.

Just like magic, Serena flung off the ground and gasped. Choking out the remnants of the toxic fumes, she coughed harshly. Collapsing back into Emmy's arms, she weakly pointed to the potion, managing to rasp out a few words. "Stasis, infirmary." Serena whispered before falling into a weak sleep.

Emmy threw Serena over her shoulder and rushed back to their port key. Grasping her sister as tightly as possible, she held on as it tugged them away.

Landing back into the room the enlarged trunk made, Emmy set Serena down and levitated her up through the entry.

Emmy climbed out and picked Serena back up, chucking her back over her shoulder. "Minnie! Go get Nana, to the infirmary. Lily, stall dad!" Emmy cried as she ran out of the chambers.

_____________

"Where are they?" Minnie and Emmy heard McGonagall harshly ask Poppy Pomfrey.

The curtain was pulled back, revealing a cross Headmistress. "Would anybody care to explain what in Merlin's name happened?" She cried.

"They won't tell me." Poppy said with her arms crossed as her eyes stalked the guilty girls.

"A moment please." Minerva asked Poppy as the nurse left. "Explanation! Now!" She barked as she saw Serena lying barely awake with a bandage around her head.

"I hit my head. I'm alright." Serena rasped in a hoarse voice. "I'm fine I promise." She whispered.

"Why did Poppy find sophorus toxins in your blood? You must've inhaled something!" McGonagall said angrily as she walked beside Serena's bedside.

"I forgot to cast a stasis charm. The potion's fumes became slightly toxic. It didn't harm me and it didn't harm the potion. I'll be careful I promise." Serena pleaded in fear that this would be shut down immediately.

"If I didn't want this as bad as you I'd suspend you right now Serena Anastasia! I'm afraid I can no longer support this." The Headmistress said with both sadness and anger in between her pursed lips.

"Please Nana, it was a one time mistake. It's almost done! I just need a few more days!" Serena pleaded with tears threatening her eyes.

Emmy and Minnie stayed silent but wore the same pleading teary eyes as Serena as McGonagall looked at them.

"You get one more chance Serena, just one. Then it's over." McGonagall said harshly before leaving the curtained area.

"I'm afraid I'll have to call her parents down. They need to sign for her as guardians or head of house. Since Professor Snape is her head, he must sign for her." Poppy said with a frown as she walked beside Minerva.

"I will be signing for her, there is no need to alert her parents." Minerva said, still rather cross from earlier.

"But Headmistress.." Poppy began before she was interrupted by the furious glare of Minerva.

"I said, I will be signing for her. That is final." She warned, holding her hand out for the parchment.

_______________

Serena was eventually dismissed from the hospital wing and walked back to her bedroom by her sisters. Awaiting in the room with fear was their eldest sister.

"How ruined is the potion?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not at all. Just the fumes that knocked me out I guess. If it's on stasis it should be fine." Serena said as Minnie helped her into her bed.

"And are we continuing this?" Lily asked as she helped the sore sister lie down.

"Absolutely. We're too far in to quit now!" Minnie said loudly to Lily who was still looking significantly concerned.

"It seems risky, I mean Serena could've been killed!" Lily replied angrily to Minnie.

"You haven't been on board with this as long as we have! You pranced in half way through and decided your input was best taken! We're going through with this and we _will_ finish this!" Minnie spouted angrily at Lilyanna.

"I've been on board since the plan was made! Pardon me if I don't want to see my sister lose her life over this!  All I'm saying is maybe we need to rethink this." Lily replied with a shout in Minnie's face.

"It's decided. I'm finishing this one way or the other. On board or not, you decide. I'm going through with this." Serena said quietly, attempting not to strain her sore neck any further.

____________________

"Hey peanut," Severus said gently as he stood in the doorway to Serena's room. From what he understood, Serena has slipped and fallen in the hallway and bumped her head.

"Hi, daddy." She greeted tiredly as she set her homework down. Luckily it had been a Saturday or she would've had to run around school like nothing happened.

Severus walked over and sat down next to her on the small twin bed, patting her hand gently.

"How're you feeling?" He asked quietly. He couldn't tell if she looked like hell because she had fallen or because she had visibly became stressed over the past two weeks.

"Tired. Really knocked my head pretty hard." She said in an almost silent voice, trying to hide the hoarseness from the fumes.

"You took quite a spill. I brought you something to help with the pain. The potion's Poppy has won't do much." Severus said as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a vial.

Smiling at the gesture, Serena took the vials from him. "Count on my father to bring me high-class pain medicine." Serena laughed quietly.

Their quiet laughter died down into a rather awkward silence as they searched for something to say.

"You didn't fall in that hall, did you?" Severus said as he searched for something in his daughter's face.

"Why do you say that?" She asked nervously. He couldn't possibly have known, could he?

"There was no blood where you fell on the ground. Your head had blood but the spot had none. Where'd it go?" He asked quietly.

"Emmy probably scourgified it." Serena stated almost silently, hoping to mask the guilt in her voice.

"Alright." Severus said, letting it go. He knew something was rather off about the situation but best not pester her about it.

"I need to finish my homework. I'll be alright, thank you for the potion." She said as she pulled her parchment back on her lap.

"Alright poppet, floo me if you need me." Severus said as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"She won't tell you where she fell, would she?" Harry asked Severus with his arms crossed as his ex-husband came down the stairs.

"She's pretty adamant that she fell in that spot. If that's what Minerva said than we best believe her." Severus sighed as he sat next to Harry, at the kitchen island.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately. She's so stressed, she never sleeps or eats. It's like something has happened to her. I barely see her at night anymore. I don't know what to do." Harry sighed as he levitated a tray of tea over to them.

"She seems to have taken on more studying than she's needed. She's studying for N.E.W.T.S and she's not even near them yet. She's a professional at putting too much on her plate." Severus replied as he took a sip from the mug.

"All I can say is I hope it passes. She needs to be spending time with Scorpius and going to Hogsmeade. When Lily was her age it was like she was the epitome of a teenager. I'm baffleby her behavior." Harry added while stirring his drink.

"A few more months and she will have more free time to study for whatever she feels the need to cram for. It could be that she's just stressed from lessons picking back up after break." Severus said.

"I think is the longest civil conversation we've had in almost 11 years. Wonder what's in the air that's changing everyone." Harry laughed as he sipped his tea.

"Don't ruin it brat." Severus glared, only making Harry chuckle more.

"You should come have dinner with them again. I think they really enjoy that." Harry said, trying not to add that he enjoys it the most out of all of them.

"Possibly." Severus added shortly. Secretly he enjoyed it too, he would never admit it but he missed the way things had been just as much as Harry did.

"Think about it. Maybe it would relax Serena more. It's quite obvious you're her favorite parent. She's always been so much like you." Harry laughed awkwardly as he reminisced. It had been hard enough living in the same building as Severus let alone with his mini-me right in his chambers.

"She loves us equally. Just in different ways. She always comes to you for boy trouble." Severus said with a sneer at the thought of her conversing with himself about little mongeral men in the making.

"Yeah, I guess she does." Harry said quietly as he stared down at the mug clutched in his palm.

"I best be going, I have a detention in 15 minutes. Let me know if I'm needed. Thanks for the tea." Severus said before departing from his previous home.

_____________

"And Gryffindor scores again! Emelia Potter-Snape has lead Gryffindor to the lead!" Elliot Wood announced excitedly as the crowd watched the buzzing brooms around the field.

"Trevor Sachs of Hufflepuff attempts to hit Emelia Potter-Snape with a bludger but Minerva Potter-Snape hits the bludger back at him!" Elliot called again as the crowd roared.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor as Emelia Potter-Snape slams the quaffle into the goal!" Announced Elliot as Harry stood up and cheered with Lily as they cheered on the team.

"They are killing it today!" Lily yelled happily to Harry over the roar of the bleachers. "I know! It's because Harpies are here." Harry replied.

30 more points became 60 more points from Emmy as time went on, racking them up to a 250 - 60.

"Just as Emelia Potter-Snape has scored once again it looks like Rose Granger-Weasley goes head to head with Sarah Packer for the snitch!"

Harry and Lily rose out of their seats as the Gryffindor bleachers cheered for Rose.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 400 POINTS!" Elliot called out as the crowd went wild.

A few moments later, Emmy and Minnie ran up to Harry and Lily, both sweating and out of breath.

"Have you seen Ophelia? I couldn't spot her in the crowd." Emmy asked Harry nervously as she peeled her gear off.

Harry smiled and pointed behind her to the Harpies spotter who was walking towards them.

"Emelia!" Ophelia Harpington called happily as she walked over to the small group. "Emelia you did phenomenal today! I believe this was a great start to the tournament study."  The woman said with a smile.

"Thank you so much for coming out! Having you here kept me pretty concentrated on the goal." Emmy laughed nervously while her family stood and listened.

"Well, I think the team will be very pleased with the first part of your study, keep up the fantastic work." Ophelia said as she patted Emmy's shoulder.

"Look at you, you're on fire lately!" Harry congratulated her with a smile.

"I guess I just want it bad enough. I've been dreaming of being on the Harpies since I first picked up the broom. I've come too far to lose it now." Emmy said as she looked out at the field.

She had come this far.

________________

"Serena?" Minnie called as she called into the chambers. Setting her book bag down she started climbing the stairs.

"In here!" Serena called from her room as she set her book down.

"Serena, you have to go take the stasis off of the potion, you can't let it sit tonight." Minnie warned as she walked into Serena's room.

"Will you go with me? I just have to finish the next part and I'll be able to come home for the night." Serena said pleadingly. She feared going back this time, seeing as the entire lab and office had been destroyed.

"Yeah, dad's gonna be out for the next few hours so nows the best time to go." Minnie replied as she threw a jumper over her shirt.

After another round of nauseating port key traveling, Serena and Minnie landed ever so gracefully square in the middle of the living room.

"Godric, I haven't been here in ages." Minnie whispered as she was assaulted by the scent of her old home.

Serena had walked through this house too many times in the last 16 days, too many times did she grow nauseous just from the nostalgic smell.

Serena lead Minnie to the lab which caused Minnie to gasp as she saw the pool of blood from where Serena smashed her head.

Serena grabbed a roll of paper towels off the lab table and knelt to the ground. She felt the tears threatening her eyes while she cleaned her own blood off the floor.

It shouldn't have been like this! It shouldn't have turned out this way! Nothing should've been this way! It hurt her heart as she saw how far they had come, seeing how much they risked.

But they shouldn't have had to risk it! They shouldn't have had to put it all on the line because nothing should've been this way! Her life shouldn't have been changed and her family shouldn't have been so broken that they had to disobey the law to fix it!

This shouldn't have happened!

"Serena? Serena?" Minnie continued to call but she could see her sister was so far lost in thought. Serena's eyes looked dead and unseeing as she kept them glued to the floor.

"Why did we lose it all Minnie? What did we possibly do to lose all of this? Our home, our family, our lives." Serena whispered quietly as she continued scrubbing the floor.

"We didn't do anything." Minnie said as she knelt beside Serena. "It wasn't our fault. It's us who are going to fix it too." She muttered almost silently.

"Why did this happen? Why did we have to go this far?" Serena choked out with a sob as she felt tears drip down her cheeks.

"It happened. There's no rhyme or reason why but it just happened. Sometimes things fall apart and sometimes you have to figure out why it's worth it to pick the pieces back up. If we didn't suffer while doing it then it wasn't worth it." Minnie said as she pushed a strand of hair behind Serena's ear.

"It shouldn't have happened." Serena whimpered as she threw the soiled towel across the station.

"None of it should've happened, but it does. Only a few more days Serena and then things will go back to normal. I promise." Minnie said as she tried to comfort the crying sister but she felt herself crumbling down with Serena.


	20. 019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The 30 days had come and gone, finishing with a small vial in their hand along with many cuts and bruises.

It had been a long month, to say the least. It had been tiring and damaging, heartbreaking and exhausting. It had been a very long month but a month worth it nonetheless.

The month was spent with stress and anxiety, along with many practices of the _Certis_ _Sonorus_ spell. From Minnie and Emmy's room to Serena and Lilyanna's room. They expanded it in practice all the way to the chambers from the great hall, without a peep in between.

This was working. This was working like it had been planned to. Maybe this was meant to work, maybe this was planned just perfect enough.

The Veritaserum had been tested and worked like a charm at Serena's expense. Stitches in Serena's head, Lacerations on Minnie's arm, Mental stress on Emmy, and abuse of authority with Lily.

They had all risked everything, their lives, and their grades. They put everything on the line in order to save what they needed to save. This was worth every scratch and bump.

A lot had changed in 15 days but also so little. Alice and Rose had begun formally dating which shocked the school and called for horrific bullying on Rose's part. McGonagall had no longer been as open with Minnie about their illegal activity. Serena had only grown more stressed as the clock ticked down on her. Emmy had become much more determined to find herself a spot with the Harpies.

It had been a wild month.

Which brought them here. The four of them staring over the lake as their hands joined.  They could hear their own heartbeats in their ears as they watched the ripples in the icy water.

"And if it doesn't work?" Lilyanna asked as she broke the silence. Immediately Serena interrupted the idea. "It will work. It has to work."

"If it doesn't work then we will try something new. This will work out somehow, it is foolproof." Emmy added.

"Things will be normal soon. As normal as they need to be." Minnie sighed. "Father will come home, Serena will become a brilliant prodigy, Emmy will be a Harpie, I will marry Hugo and have lots of little babies, and Lily will graduate top of her class." Minnie reassured.

"One more time, the plan. Just one more time." Serena asked the group.

Lily started. "We will cast the first part of the spell from Dad's chambers once we get him to stay."

"You will finish the spell and put three drops of the Veritaserum in father's tea." Emmy added.

Minnie closed her eyes and spoke. "Then you'll ask him the testing questions and the final question."

"Then the four of you will burst in the door and we will be a happy family again. I think I got this." Serena said, trying to reassure herself as best as possible.

"You'll do great Serena, we all will." Lily said as she patted Serena's back. They would, they had to.

"Alright. Let's go." Serena finished.

______________

While the girls had managed to finally lure Harry into his chambers and stay, they cast the first part of the spell perfectly. Now it was up to Serena.

Serena looked to see Severus settling on the couch with his eyes placed somewhere other than her. This was it. The perfectly illegal holy grail.

She raised her wand just below view and muttered the quick incantation. Placing the complicated altered sonorous, she lowered her wand and pulled the small bottle out of her pocket.

Uncorking the bottle, she poured 3 drops into the tea mug, stirring it with just the right amount of sugar.

Her lungs felt like they were going to collapse as she rigidly inhaled the smoky dungeon air. Quickly placing a smile on her face she carried the mugs over, setting them down in front of Severus and her.

Suddenly like a tingle shot through Severus' veins as he sipped, he felt like something was coursing through the pits of his stomach. He recognized this feeling, but he couldn't explain exactly what he knew it to be.

"Whats your name?" Serena asked calmly.

"Severus Tobias Snape" He answered.

"Whats my name?" She asked.

"Serena Anastasia Potter-Snape" He replied.

Serena took a deep breath as she had the next question ready. Was she ready? This was down to their months of hard work. Their endless fights. Their misplaced hope.

This was the moment her family would be whole again.

"Do you still love Dad." She asked with a quiver of fear.

"Serena. Do I still love him? I love that man with my entire heart and soul. I will to the very day I die. I will not stop loving him until my very last breath takes from my lungs. The man who gave me everything. Love, light, passion, happiness, family. How could I stop loving him? I haven't stopped loving him since the moment I fell madly for the stupid man who stole me away on my feet. I thought I had seen the entire world before I fell in love with him. That was until he took my hand and showed me the rest of the universe I had never believed existed. He showed me every edge of heaven and every flame of hell, simply by looking in my eyes. I never imagined life without him after that. It was like being shown a new part of myself and only to have the worst part of me ruin it. My own insecurities and faults ruined every universe and every star shown in front of my eyes. Ripping it down like a thin sheet, dragging it away with the wind. I watched as my entire universe crumbled before me, my own soul being left behind in the wreckage. I was not a whole man before I fell in love, and I was not a whole man ever since the day my very own universe was carried away. If I could take it back Serena, Merlin I would in the single beat of a heart. If I could hold him one last time. If I could kiss his lips just once more. If I could smell his earth collapsing scent just a single more time. If I could wake up to him every morning and go to sleep every night with him by my side I would give everything I possibly could. If I could see as he quirks his lip when he knows he's right. Or the smug way he rolls his eyes when he knows he's wrong. If I could have one last dance with him like we had on our wedding day. One last moment to watch the way he bats his eyelashes. One more second of that infuriating smile. The real smile. The happy smile he shows when everything is right in the world. If I could see my universe in front of my eyes just for the fraction of a second. I would sell my soul. If I could hold him again during the hard times and laugh with him during the happy. If I could smile with him when he laughs or hold him when he has a nightmare. If I could stand proudly beside him as a husband and a father. If I could whisk him away and show him the world he showed me. If I could argue with him about who puts the dishes away. If I could pull a strand of his hair behind his ear just once more. If I could I would go to the ends of the galaxy just to see it all once more. I let my faults not only break him away from me but I let it break everything from me. Every moment that should've been spent between the six of us, every smile, every tear, every stupid boy who takes the arm of our daughter. Every single thing that both he and I should've been beside each other for I would give anything for. I would hold him through a snowstorm, or through a tornado. I would live with him out of a cardboard box, or out of a mansion. I would kiss him even if it meant the world would shift on its axis. I would kill any dark lord or death eater with my bare hands just to know my family and my husband would sleep safely. I would spend my eternity in Azkaban if it meant I could have just one more chance to fix it all. If I could let him love me.. just once more. I would give my last breath. If I could hold my family tightly in my arms and know they were mine forever... I would do _anything_. Yes, I am still madly, deeply, insanely, heartbreakingly, world crumblingly, mind-shatteringly, so beyond in love with Harry James Potter."

Serena felt the heavy tears well in the lids of her eyes. Every beautifully, heart-wrenching words she needed to hear poured out of her father's poetic mouth as she could only watch in awe.

________________________

"Dad. Listen." Lily said with a smile as they heard what sounded like a microphone feedback coming through the walls.

Harry looked up suspiciously, ignoring his children's hopeful yet fearful faces. "Is that... Serena?" Harry asked.

"Shh, listen," Lily said as she patted his back.

He could hear Serena and Severus talking. Asking Severus about their names.

Then the words came next. The words he never expected to hear, beaming into his home.

 _"Do you_ _still_ _love dad?"_

Harry's heart jumped as he heard only silence at first. The next words had came to his ears like a melody.

He heard Severus speaking about him. Every word flowed poetically with hope and heartbreak. Harry stood out from his chair as he perked his ears to hear the sophisticated metaphors.

_"How could I stop loving him? I haven't stopped loving him since the moment I fell madly for the stupid man who stole me away on my feet."_

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest as all he could hear was his own pulse and the stunning words coming straight from Severus' heart.

Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he felt those words gripping around his heart like a steel vice. This was the man he remembered. This was the man with the light in his eyes. This was the husband who had been missing for ten years.

_"If I could hold him one last time. If I could kiss his lips just once more. If I could smell his earth collapsing scent just a single more time. If I could wake up to him every morning and go to sleep every night with him by my side I would give everything I possibly could."_

It felt like music strumming through Harry's heart and soul as the words didn't stop. They continued to pour ten years of pent-up lost love. Every word felt like the largest weight lifted off his shoulders. It was as if the man he had lost ten years ago was standing behind a curtain, but speaking right into the depths of his core.

_"I would do anything. Yes, I am still madly, deeply, insanely, heartbreakingly, world crumblingly, mind-shatteringly, so beyond in love with Harry James Potter."_

Harry looked over at his crying daughters with hopeful faces. Suddenly it all made sense. Them acting deviant, the fights in the corridors, the sneaky visits, the suspicion. It was just his children doing anything in their power to bring his heart back home.

Lily clutched his bicep and smiled at him as tears pulled her mascara down her cheeks. "Go to him, dad. We will be right behind you. Go to him right now." She laughed as she cried.

Before Harry could respond he was out of the door, robes wrapping in the wind he caused from speed. Three of his children followed behind him with lightning speed as he ran to the missing piece of his life. The steps felt like slow motion as his sneakers barely hit the ground with every step.

This was him ripping away the barriers that held back his heart for ten years. This was him pulling it back, ripping it away like stone collapsing. This was him going home.

_________________________

"That wasn't the Veritaserum was it father?" Serena asked through the tears of relief that pummeled down her cheeks.

"No. Not even a little bit." Severus said as he sucked in a deep breath. His own tears stung his cheeks as he felt every single thing he didn't say for ten years come flying out.

"Severus! I heard every word!" Harry cried as he burst the door down. Severus couldn't even ask what was going on, he knew.

Harry jumped into his arms and clutched onto him for dear life. Severus lifted the man into a straddle up to his waist to bring Harry eye level.

For the first time, in ten very long years, their lips finally touched once again. Fire like passion burned their lips together as Harry cupped the man's face. This was home. This was heaven. It ceased an ache that burned for ten whole years.

Severus detached their lips and set Harry gingerly down to his feet, immediately cupping the younger man's face.

"Harry, please let me love you." Severus pleaded as he looked into Harry's deep laurel eyes. Every universe he had ever seen, every star that burned in Harry's eyes came back. Finally.

"I promised you I'd wait. I've been here the entire time waiting for you to love me." Harry cried with tears streaming down his cheeks like a rainstorm.

"I never stopped loving you. I never want to stop." Severus cried as he pulled Harry's lips back to his, crushing them with earnest.

The girls couldn't contain their sobs as they watched their entire plan actually work. They watched their life finally come back to the pieces that were broken. All the fighting, all the damage, all the pain, it had never paid off in such a relief like it did in this exact moment.

The girls finally ran to their parents, pulling them together for the hug they had waited so long for. Every doubt, every misplaced hope, every tear shed, it was finally right here.

Harry choked a laugh through his sobs as he and Severus pulled their daughters into their embrace. This was family. This was _their_ family.

"I knew you girls were up to something." Harry sobbed another laugh along with the other five of them.

"Was it worth it?" Serena cried with a chuckle.

"Every single moment. I can't thank you girls enough." Harry cried as he kissed the top of Serena's head.

They could stay like this forever.

________________________

"Nana!" The four girls sobbed as they ran into McGonagall's office.

"Look at you four! Makeup down your faces and all! What could possibly be the matter?" McGonagall asked worried as she ran out from behind her desk.

"It worked Nana! Merlin, it actually worked!" Minnie cried as she ran and hugged McGonagall.

The Headmistress squealed with joy as she clutched the girls in a long needed victory hug.

"I never thought I would see the day!" She sobbed as she bit back a few of her own tears.

"Where are they now?" McGonagall asked as she sobered from the new found joy that overcame the room.

"Oh, they're probably catching up on uh... ten years of.. you know." Lily said suggestively awkward as the room went silent.

"Ah, I see that we leave them to it! Who wants a victory butterbeer? It's on me!" McGonagall said with joy.

"Hooray!" They called happily as they piled out of her office.

_____________________

"Did you mean everything you said?" Harry asked as his head lie on Severus' chest, listening to the thumping heartbeat.

"Every word. I still honestly don't know what those girls' plans were but I think they knew we needed it more than we did." Severus said calmly as he stroked Harry's forehead.

"I knew something was up. I wasn't sure when Minnie and Emmy got into a fight but I was almost perfectly sure when I caught them all wearing spy clothing." Harry said with a chuckle as he lifted his head to look at Severus.

"Serena put Veritaserum in my tea. She cast some type of spell but I wasn't listening." Severus said as he gazed down at Harry.

"Veritaserum? I thought that was illegal. Are you telling me our children went about brewing an illegal potion just to get us back together?" Harry choked on a laugh.

Severus couldn't help but laugh too. "I had a feeling. I caught them in Diagon Alley when they were buying ingredients on the first day of break. They ran before I could catch them completely. What kind of spell was it?" Severus asked as he kept stroking Harry's head.

"Must've been a Certis Sonorus. I heard every word that you said since she cast the spell. They drugged you and amplified your words so I could hear them. Our kids aren't as daft as I thought they were." Harry smiled as he saw Severus grin.

Harry shifted up so he was straddling Severus' lap on the small sofa.

"Now, I'm to believe we have ten years of dirty, passionate, nasty, incredibly hot sex to make up for." Harry said mischievously as he cupped Severus' cheeks and attacked his lips.

_______________________

"It worked! It freaking worked!" Serena cried as she ran to Scorpius who was in the hall at the time her sister's and Nana left for drinks.

"It worked! Serena you guys are geniuses!" Scorpius laughed as he picked his girlfriend up and swung her around.

She pressed her lips firmly to his and hugged him once her feet were settled on the ground.

"I can't believe it worked. I feel like the heaviest weight has been lifted off my chest!" Serena cried as tears started to pour down her cheeks again.

"Where are you going now?" Scorpius asked with a giggle as he thumbed away the makeup that was spreading down Serena's cheeks.

"Celebration butterbeer with Nana!" She laughed as she ran her sleeve over her cheeks.

"Butterbeer with the Headmistress? Lucky girl! I'll catch up to you later alright? I love you, Serena." He kissed her on the lips one last time before she ran to catch up with her sisters.

______________________

"Harry. Are you sure you're ready?" Severus asked cautiously as he set Harry down gently on his bed.

"I've never been so ready in my entire life. Please, don't leave me begging any longer." Harry pleaded as he started to rip his shirt off.

"Harry," Severus said calmly as he sat down next to his... Husband?

"Yes, Severus? Please, God, don't tell me you think this is a mistake." Harry cried as he felt his nerves heighten.

"Oh, Merlin no. I've never wanted this so bad in my life!" Severus said as Harry calmed. "I'm thinking we should take this time in bed slow. It's our first time in a very very long time. I think we should make it one to remember." Severus said with a smile as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Make love to me?" Harry asked shyly as he pushed a lock of Severus' hair behind his ear.

"Any time of any day. From now to the rest of time." Severus said as he leaned in and kissed Harry softly and languidly on the lips.

Harry pulled Severus closer, slowly unbuttoned the man's long shirt.

"Hold on. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." Severus said with a grin as he pulled out his wand. With the flick of his wand, the lights dimmed and the candles glowed.

Harry pulled him by the collar, leaning back against the pillows of the four-poster bed. "I love you, Severus." Harry said with a hopeful smile.

"And I love you, Harry. I always will." Severus said with a sentimental smile as he wrapped his hand around Harry's cheek, diving back into the soft kiss.

Harry's hands found themselves back to the long row of buttons that kept Severus' shirt fastened.

His nimble fingers undid each button as their kiss continued to deepen. Severus detached his lips and began sucking on Harry's neck, leaving marks and kisses down his Adam's apple as Harry moaned.

"Sile.. oh fuck right there..silencing charms?" Harry asked as he finally freed the black shirt on Severus.

"Already up my dear. Wards as well. We are all set for a nice long evening of love making." Severus said with a lecherous smile as he started to pull Harry's jeans down his hips.

"It's been so long Sev, so long but so worth it." He moaned as he pulled his husband back up to his lips, attacking them with passion.

"I missed you, Harry, so much. I never stopped thinking about you this entire time." Severus moaned in between gasping kisses. It felt like at any moment he would wake up from an amazing dream.

"Do you still have that special lube I like?" Harry asked with a dirty smile that was soon returned. Severus leaned over and dug around in the side dresser of his end table.

Plucking a small vial from the drawer he held up the item in question and watched Harry giggle.

"Slow, remember my love? It's been almost a decade for both of us." Severus said as he pulled off Harry's jeans.

"I know, just a little excited is all. I missed this so much." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around his lover's neck; pulling his lips back to his.

"Here Sev, lay on your back." Harry said as he got up from their current position and laid Severus back in his spot.

"Why not start a lovely evening with a taste of dessert?" Harry said with a wink as he undid Severus' pants. He felt his cock growing heavier by the second as it tented his boxers.

"Harry what are yo...ohhh" Severus moaned as he felt those amazing hot lips press on him the moment his cock sprung free.

Harry swiped his tongue across the swollen glans, sweeping up the beading precum with his lips. Severus was a mewling mess underneath of him as Harry slowly moved his head lower and lower onto his husband's glorious prick.

"Ugh, I've missed this throbbing cock up my ass for so long." Harry moaned in between his licks around Severus' cock head.

"Ngh... I've missed that talented mouth of yours." Severus groaned as he tried his best not to thrust into Harry's mouth with all his might.

Harry's lips worked slowly down Severus' cock as he suddenly took the entire prick in his mouth, engulfing it in his throat.

"Jesus...FUCK Harry! If you do that, I'll come way too soon and this night will end early." Severus pleaded to his eager lover who was working his bullocks in one hand and stroking his prick in the other.

"Remember that when you're teasing me later." Harry winked as he licked up the backside of the swollen shaft. Harry could taste as more bittersweet precum dripping into his mouth.

"Harry I _really_ don't want to come too soon." Severus begged as Harry continued to flawlessly suck and lick at his erection.

"Alright. I am a little impatient so I'll save you the pain." Harry said with a smile as he attacked Severus' lips again.

Ah, Severus missed the taste of himself on his husband's lips. The sweet taste of sin and desire that spiraled from Harry's mouth.

"Oh, I am looking forward to this." Severus said with an evil grin as he pulled Harry's boxers down, revealing the swollen hard member that he ached for.

"For the last ten years, every single time I've come into my own hand, I've thought about this magnificent cock of yours." Harry groaned as he let Severus pull his legs over his shoulders.

"Good because this is mine." Severus said as he gripped Harry's cock, milking a moan from him.

"Fuck Severus, God I've missed this so much." Harry cried as he felt Severus swipe his tongue across his aching hole. It had been forever since he could watch as Severus dipped his tongue inside Harry, darting it in and out.

Severus pushed a lube covered finger into Harry's tight entrance, making Harry pant even harder with each tease. Harry felt a jolt through his body that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt, it was like ice dripping onto his sweaty skin. Harry tried to push his prostate harder against Severus' finger but the man's empty hand had held his hips down.

"Fuck! Severus! Please just fuck me already!" Harry cried more and more as one finger became two and two became three and his tongue.

Harry whimpered at the loss of Severus' fingers but threw his head back and cried when he felt something much more blunt push inside him.

Severus pulled Harry's arse closer to his pelvis as he laid on top of Harry, letting his younger lover rest his legs on Severus' shoulders.

"Fuck right there Sev!" Harry tried to cry but his lips were replaced with Severus' as the older man pumped into him harder and harder.

"Harry, I love you so much." Severus whispered as he thrust into Harry. "I've missed you so much."

"Don't leave me again. Please don't leave." Harry whimpered as he put his palm on Severus' cheek.

"Never again, never never again." Severus said as he pulled Harry up onto his lap, helping Harry to sit down on his cock.

Fully seated back down on the deliciously thick member, Harry wrapped his arms around the back of Severus' neck and crushed their lips together.

Harry grind his hips against Severus as he pushed himself as far down on Severus' cock as he could take.

It didn't take long until Harry and Severus had came at the same time, screaming each other's names as they erupted. Harry moaned as he felt Severus fill him up, still feeling his own cock flexing with post orgasm sensitivity.

"Stay. Stay inside me." Harry whispered half sated as they fell over.  
It was one of his favorite post-coital snuggle positions, feeling Severus stay inside him as he softened.

"Come home. Please." Harry whispered after a few minutes of snuggling.

"I'll have my bags packed tonight. No place I'd rather be than home with my husband and children." Severus said with a blissful sigh as his hand ran over Harry's back.

"I meant it when I said I'd wait for you, Severus. It was only ever you." Harry said as he turned to face his lover.

"It was only you as well." Severus said with a sated smile, leaning up to kiss Harry on the lips.

Their divorce was only on paper. A paper that could be torn away and signed with a new one, because it was the vows that mattered.

 

To have and to hold.. and they meant it.


	21. 020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, thank you oh so much for reading! I put my heart, soul, tears, sleeplessness, and dedication into this and it means the entire world that you read it,
> 
> so that being said, I hope you love this epilogue (I cried writing it)

_ Epilogue _ _ \- 12 Years Later _

 

This was the life that Harry had always wanted to live. The past twelve years had held so much that he had never imagined would happen.

Of course, Severus and Harry had walked down the aisle once again and for good. A year after their reconciliation, the service had been small but wonderful as their family stood proudly with them. The Weasleys, The Longbottoms, The Scamanders, The Malfoys, and of course the Hogwarts professors.

Soon after Lilyanna graduated she had married Frank Longbottom and they welcomed three beautiful children. James Tobias was 9 years old, Alison Agusta was 7 years old and  Franklin Evan was 4. Lilyanna soon became a Hogwarts professor, teaching herbology with her husband.

Next was Emmy, who managed not only to receive her life long dream of being a Harpie but also became the captain. She married Lysander Scamander who with her brought two stunning daughters into the world.  
Isabel Pandora who was 5 and Ellie Eileen who just turned 3.

Minnie had since been inseparable from Hugo Weasley, and the two eventually ended their mischievous streak and became focused on graduating. They married and welcomed Emery Jane, 6 years old and Everett Arthur who was 4.  
Minnie had taken up as a Quidditch commentator for national league tournaments while Hugo took his father's job as an auror.

Serena and Scorpius married a year after graduation, welcoming Athena Cassiopeia who was 2 and a 6-month-old son named Semarious Severus. Serena had big plans as she became the U.K.'s top potion master, well... after her father of course.

Rose and Alice had happily wed, both of their parents standing proudly next to one each other. The terrorization of their relationship came to a halt after McGonagall had announced that the next snide remark towards them would earn the bully an expulsion. Now, they had a wonderful three-year-old daughter, Meredith Jean.

But of course, so much more happened. Harry and Severus both couldn't bear the thought of retirement simply because Hogwarts was their home! They raised their children in this castle and they were to stay.

And now 12 years later, the whole family had been walking through the legendary brick wall to platform 9¾.

Severus clutched Harry's hand as he never expected _this_ day to come. It had been just like the first four, Absolutely terrifying for a father.

Harry and Severus stopped before the beautiful Hogwarts express, standing next to their biggest surprise yet.

"Albus Severus. I never thought I'd see the day." Harry said with a gleeful smile.

Their biggest surprise came a right before the wedding, they had been blessed with a son. A happy healthy son who could not have been more perfect. He grew up as a perfect mix of his siblings, Funny and bubbly like Lilyanna, Athletic and Loving like Emelia, Mischievous yet caring like Minerva, and a brilliant genius like Serena.

Oh yes, life had worked in the most mysterious ways. Right when it felt like everything had been ripped away from them, it seemed as if everything had magically come back.

"What house do you think I'll be Dad?" Albus said with a smile and his bright green eyes shimmered.

Harry glanced a smiling look at his husband and clutched their hands.  
"No matter where you end up, you'll always be loved. You'll never feel alone. You'll always be awarded.

Yes, Harry had prayed he would end up in Gryffindor, breaking the bet his family had for 12 years on who would win the tiebreaker. Having 3 in Slytherin and three in Gryffindor only meant a playful war on who would be where.

"You'll be with me right father? Even if I stay in the dorms?" Albus asked as he looked at Severus who had clearly been trying to hide his fatherly emotions.

"Of course. We both will." Severus said with a smile as he pulled Harry closer.

Here they stood, 12 years later. All of their children, grandchildren, and son in laws in tow for the special day. Of course, Minerva had insisted _all_ of her family come for the first day of this year. Even if they weren't all students or professors, this was her family too.

So, as they all walked down the path to the train, they walked to the rest of their happy lives.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO LIKED THAT BOMBSHELL! I couldn't just walk away without giving them the son they had always wanted! Thanks for going on this journey with me.
> 
> lots of love, GallifreyGod


End file.
